Of Boxers and Ballerinas
by Kat goes Cat
Summary: La bailarina y el boxeador son dos personas completamente opuestas. Y aun así, en cierto modo hay algo que los provoca a ambos. Pero mientras que la inexperta Bella intentara enamorarlo, Edward intentara meterla en su cama y convertirla en una más. Y después de todo ¿quien ganara? ¿Las hormonas o el amor? AU. (primer fic)
1. Chapter 1

**_S . Meyer es la dueña de los personajes con nombrecitos conocidos, ya saben ;) _**

* * *

_**OF BOXERS AND BALLERINAS**_

_**1. Lo siguiente ha ocurrido.**_

Sus zapatillas dieron media vuelta con velocidad y clase. Aquellos movimientos que solían salir naturalmente en ella. Observó las paredes viejas color violeta. Observó el viejo escritorio y la vieja computadora de su madre ambos cubiertos en polvo. Hizo una nota mental en su cabeza, lo primero que haría es deshacerse de aquella monstruosa computadora. Volvió a voltear esta vez lentamente. Su pequeña y gastada cama ya no se encontraba donde estaba posicionada cuando venía de visitas. En su lugar se encontraba una cama que se veía inflada y nueva con un cobertor violeta que se veía aun más nuevo. Isabella Swan se ahogo en un suspiro por decima vez desde que había llegado a Forks. Se sentó sobre su nueva cama y siguió observando su vieja habitación. Tan vieja que tal vez siquiera recordaba como pasaba su tiempo en ella. Intentó imaginarse a ella misma paseándose por el viejo cuarto en el futuro pero todo era oscuro y no podía imaginar nada. Bella contuvo las lágrimas. No sabía porque quería llorar ahora. Quizá tenía miedo de olvidarse de cómo era imaginar algo. Quizá era el miedo de la imagen que surgiría una vez que logre imaginarse a ella misma instalada en Forks. Quizá… quizá tenía miedo de olvidarla en un mar de bosques verdes y cotidianidad. Olvidarla a ella.

— ¿te gustó el cobertor? — preguntó Charlie con su boca llena de comida. Bella paseaba su tenedor por el plato repleto de fideos. Levantó su vista y asintió con simpleza. Charlie intentó nuevamente.

—Supuse. El violeta es tu color favorito ¿verdad? — No hubo respuesta por parte de Isabella. Charlie siquiera sabía si su hija lo estaba escuchando. Siguió hablando — Aunque… debo admitir que yo no lo escogí. La vendedora fue. Era amable y es una estudiante en tu nuevo instituto — Bella solo fijó su vista en el plato de Charlie que se encontraba vacío. Levantó la mirada y cogió el plato de su padre.

— ¿has terminado? — pero Bella no esperó la respuesta, levantó el plato de su padre y luego el suyo. Dejo el que estaba lleno de pasta en la heladera y comenzó a lavar el vacio. Charlie la miró intentando descifrar alguna manera de lograr que su hija hable con el pero decidió que no insistiría mas, al menos no hoy. Tomó un sorbo de su lata y se levantó de la pequeña mesa que los Swan poseían en la cocina.

—Estaré viendo el partido — Bella aparentó no a ver oído aquello y siguió fregando el plato — grita si necesitas algo — dijo finalmente Charlie antes de desaparecer de la cocina. Bella dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire de sus pulmones sintiendo un dolor agudo. Cerró sus ojos y dejo caer el plato con delicadeza. Tragó saliva y abrió sus ojos nuevamente sin sentir ningún cambio. No esperaba que su vida en Forks fuera perfecta. Ninguna vida era perfecta pero Forks… Forks empeoraba la situación a un cincuenta por ciento. Desde su llegada no había dejado de sentir aquella vibra de dejadez, la poca luz, el frio, aquel sentimiento de que todo se encontraba atorado, en lentitud. Cuando había ocurrido… aquel acontecimiento, supo desde el principio que tendría que venir a vivir con su padre. Su padre a quien no veía desde que tenía diez años cuando su color favorito si era el violeta y las flores la enloquecían. No culpaba a nadie por el pasar de los años sin visitar a su padre. No veía el sentido de crear una cadena de culpas por algo que había ocurrido con total naturalidad. Porque era natural el dejar caer una relación. Cualquier tipo de relación y en este caso, el de padre e hija. Claro que le hubiese gustado que aquello no ocurriera. Estaría evitando varias situaciones incomodas si hubiese resultado de aquel otro modo. No se sentía con muchas ganas de hablar sin embargo aquello no impidió que se despidiese de su padre para ir a su habitación. Se sentó en la fría cama con sus rodillas hacia el pecho y su espalda en el respaldo y estuvo en aquella posición al menos una hora. Mañana comenzaría su nuevo instituto. Charlie había estado intentado persuadirla para que no asista. El creía que tal vez un descanso era lo que Bella necesitaba pero ella pensaba que cuanto antes ponga su mente en los libros de matemática e historia más rápido lo olvidaría, o lo evitaría, ya no reconocía cual de las dos deseaba. Sin embargo reconocía que algo de miedo y rechazo tenía a la idea de asistir al instituto, había observado a los niños de Forks a través de la ventana del auto. Se reían y caminaban en grupos y parecían realmente felices y tranquilos con la idea de vivir aquí por siempre. Bella odiaba aquello. La idea de vivir en Forks por toda la vida era algo fuerte para ella quien estaba acostumbrada a la gran ciudad de Phoenix. Forks era minúscula en comparación. Apagó la luz y colocó la alarma en su celular. Luego de quedar profundamente dormida sin ningún pensamiento en particular. Charlie observó desde el marco de la puerta a su hija, a la que había perdido por siete largos años y ahora que la tenia, no era ella. No era su hija, era una muchacha que parecía caer en su propia tristeza y rompía el corazón de Charlie nuevamente en su vida. Quería a su Isabella con fuerzas y con aquel espíritu libre nuevamente en la casa. Era egoísta pero el también veía la poca luz que poseía Forks y esperaba que Bella iluminase un poco su camino, esta Bella estaba apagada y se estaba acostumbrando a aquella oscuridad. Charlie entrecerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija y se fue hacia la suya. El tampoco quería pensar en demasiadas cosas, porque si lo hacia su corazón volvería a romperse.

Su primer profesor, el señor Brown de historia le había dejado una buena impresión de sus clases en Forks y su casillero tenía el mismo tamaño que su casillero en Phoenix, aquello era algo bueno pensaba Bella. Colocó todos sus libros nuevos uno al lado del otro. Estaba algo cansada e intimidada de todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo pero no podía esperar menos. Era la nueva muchacha del instituto. Bella apostaba a que no estaban muy acostumbrados a recibir a nuevos estudiantes ¿Quién se mudaría a Forks?... Oh cierto, ella. Procuró no reírse sola de sus propios lamentos y ser la nueva Freak del instituto. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar su casillero y comenzar a caminar una muchacha de cabello color negro y anteojos rectangulares llamó su atención tocando su espalda. Bella la observó sorprendida. La muchacha llevaba puesta una gran campera impermeable que llamaba la atención pero aparentemente solo a ella. Tal vez todos allí estaban acostumbrados a llevar abrigos extremadamente abrigados, ella debía comenzar a estarlo con el clima de invierno que poseía Forks incluso en verano.

—Isabella Swan ¿verdad? — preguntó amablemente con un tono tranquilo. Bella calmó su exaltado corazón y asintió. Cuando se incomodaba o padecía de nerviosismo su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente y a veces era bastante complicado detenerlo — Soy Angela Webber, estoy en el comité del instituto y soy la encargada de mostrarte el instituto — Angela comenzó a caminar hacia adelante mientras la mirada de Bella estaba posada en esta. Al ver que la nueva no la seguía volteó y le dedico una sonrisa — ¿Vienes? — preguntó divertida. Bella salió de su sorpresa y siguió a Angela Webber por donde está la guiaba. Angela era apenas más alta que Bella y su cabello oscuro estaba acomodado en una coleta. Esta le indicaba cada una de las clases donde Bella tenía materia, le indicó donde se encontraban los baños y le mostro la cafetería, el gimnasio y la biblioteca, este último lugar había sido uno de sus favoritos. Isabella debió reconocer que para ser un pueblo chico el instituto contaba con bastantes instalaciones y ninguna estaba dañada. Al terminar el recorrido y el tiempo libre entre horas, Angela se ofreció a acompañar a Bella a su siguiente clase, ingles.

—Eres de Phoenix ¿no? — Bella asintió y Angela tuvo el presentimiento de que Bella no era una muchacha de muchas palabras.

—Tu padre me lo contó. Vino a la tienda en donde trabajo a comprar un edredón para ti — Bella reconoció a Angela como la muchacha amable de la que su padre había hablado en la cena.

— ¿tú eres la que le recomendó a mi padre comprar el edredón violeta? — preguntó Bella. Angela asintió tímidamente deseando que no siguiera con algo como "Tienes el peor gusto en edredones del mundo"

— ¿Te gusto? — preguntó. Bella asintió con una sonrisa tímida. Angela sonrió ocultando su alivio. Cuando llegaron a la clase de ingles de Bella, Angela se despidió de ella y antes que Bella lo olvidara como lo estaba haciendo la llamó a Angela.

—Hum, Angela — La morocha volteó con una sonrisa — Emmett Swan ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar? — preguntó. A Angela le sorprendió un poco la pregunta hasta que recordó que el Jefe de Policías Swan era el tío de Emmett. _Llevaban el mismo apellido, no era demasiado complicado adivinarlo. _

—Si no lo ves en los pasillos prueba en el gimnasio. Sino prueba en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo — recomendó. Bella memorizo los lugares y como llegar hacia ellos y asintió agradeciéndole. Cuando ingresó a la clase finalmente su nuevo profesor se estaba acomodando en su mesa. Bella junto algunos estudiantes buscaron una mesa libre y se sentaron en ellas. Realmente esperaba encontrar a Emmett. Su primo un año mayor que ella había prometido a través de mails que haría lo posible para que se sienta cómoda en el instituto pero aun no lo había visto. Emmett al igual que Charlie había vivido toda su vida en Forks con sus padres, los tíos de Bella, Peter y Charlotte. Peter y Charlie eran bastante unidos. Peter Swan era el dueño del único gimnasio que poseía Forks, había sido un boxeador profesional y bastante bueno según contaba su padre. Entrenaba a muchachos más jóvenes en el gimnasio. Charlie era su socio aunque era más reconocido por ser el jefe de policías de Forks, no que Forks necesite uno ya que nada extremadamente peligroso o extravagante ocurría en el pequeño pueblo pensaba siempre Bella. Por las tardes Charlie pasaba tiempo en el gimnasio junto a Peter y en la noche se ocupaba de estar de guardia en la comisaria. Era su manera de mantener la cabeza en otras cosas. Bella no había visto a Emmett y a sus tíos desde hacía siete años, cuando dejó de venir a Forks. Recordaba que Emmett era un niño algo robusto y con cachetes inflados. Tenía pequeños risos que eran cortados en un corte militar por orden del tío Peter. Solía leerle chistes malos a Bella cuando venía de visitas en vacaciones de verano. Por la foto de perfil que tenía Emmett en su mail ya no era más cachetón y tenía facciones de un hombre, bastante apuesto admitía Bella orgullosa de tener a alguien así en su familia. Pero la foto solo mostraba el rostro de Emmett por lo que realmente solo eso podía decir del actual Emmett Swan.

No encontró a Emmett en ninguna parte. En el almuerzo localizó a Angela quien estaba sentada con un muchacho asiático que poseía anteojos del mismo tipo que Angela. No estaba segura si acercarse o buscar alguna mesa vacía pero no hizo falta ya que Angela le hizo señas con sus manos para que se sentara con ellos. Le presentó al muchacho como Ben Cheney, su novio. Este tenía una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios a donde quiera que mirara. También posea una cámara de fotos de aquellas profesionales, incluso le sacó una foto a Bella haciendo sentirla más incomoda aun. Angela no estaba comiendo, en cambio tenía su computadora portátil frente a ella. Le contó a Bella que estaba intentando terminar un trabajo práctico que la señora Krueger había pedido sobre historia del arte – Bella supuso que sería la profesora de arte ya que no la había tenido hasta ahora – Ben, mientras comenzó a preguntarle tonterías a Bella como que tal era Phoenix y si se estaba acostumbrando al frio de Forks. También le contó que una vez el la había visto hacia mucho almorzando con su padre en uno de los pocos restaurantes que Forks poseía. Bella no supo que responder así que simplemente lo observó y asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada. Mientras Ben Cheney y Angela Webber se había mostrado comprensivos y dulces con la incomodidad y timidez de Bella, si había alguien que no la comprendía era Jessica Stanley. Bella había conocido su nombre luego de que la muchacha sea llamada diez veces por el señor Banner, el profesor de Biología por hablar en clases. El señor Banner los hizo hacer un trabajo grupal y había colocado a Bella junto a Jessica y otros dos alumnos, que no recordaba el nombre pero todos se conocían y habían gastado la hora en charlas y rumores sobre otros estudiantes más que en hacer el trabajo. Al final de la hora, El señor Banner perdonó al grupo por el hecho de que Bella se encontraba en él y era nueva en la clase. Sin embargo les pidió que lo trajeran hecho para la próxima clase. Bella salió de su última clase con alivio. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta del instituto sintió que alguien la llamaba desde lo lejos de los pasillos. Cuando volteó algo sorprendida, Jessica Stanley incrementó su sorpresa al venir corriendo hacia ella.

— ¡Dios! Si que sales corriendo de las clases. Isabella ¿cierto? — Bella asintió pero Jessica no lo notó por lo que luego de un largo silencio Bella habló.

—Si — respondió cambiando de hombro su mochila.

—…okay — Jessica la observó como si no entendiese toda la persona de Isabella Swan — ¿No es el profesor Banner un fastidio? — preguntó riendo. Bella no supo que responder. Banner no le había parecido tan fastidioso. Claro que la atención de ella no había sido llamada diez veces por el profesor por hablar en clase. Miró sus zapatillas y como sus cordones estaban posicionados — Bueno, hum. De todos modos, me preguntaba si podrías hacernos un favor a mí y a mis amigos — continuó hablando Jessica. Bella levantó la vista y decidió hablar antes de que la muchacha pensase que era muda.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó intentando sonar amable. Jessica sonrió con dulzura, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño.

—Veras, el trabajo de biología, mis amigos y yo iremos hoy a Port Angeles y no tendremos tiempo de terminarlo — ¿terminarlo? Pensó Bella. Siquiera lo habían comenzado — ¿Tú podrías…? — Bella comprendió sin la necesidad de que Jessica termine la pregunta. Si, supuso que alguien como Jessica solo le pediría una cosa a Bella.

Jessica Stanley era el tipo de muchachas que se encontraban en el instituto que asistía Bella en Phoenix. Se acercaban con aquella falsa dulzura y preguntaban si ella podría hacer su tarea o si había realizado la tarea de la materia que compartían. Estaba acostumbrada pero era uno de los detalles que esperaba que desaparezca con el gran cambio luego de lo que había ocurrido. Bella le dijo a Jessica que no se preocupara, que pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. Y mientras arrojaba unas falsas gracias Stanley se alejó saliendo del edificio. Isabella se quedó allí parada unos segundos más deseando no a verse mudado a Forks. Miró el pasillo del instituto vacio y deseo no a ver comenzado en un nuevo instituto. Pensó en Phoenix y deseo que su madre no hubiese muerto.

* * *

_**Soy Kat y esta es mi unica y primera historia, espero que les guste.**_

_**¿la idea? No lo se me gustan las bailarinas son tan lindas y delicadas. Y necesitaba algo que represente todo lo contrario a ellas o al personaje de Bella por eso decidi hacer a Edward boxeador. Le digo de ante mano que no se mucho como son las leyes de boxeo o los pasos de ballet asique solo me guiare por wikipedia jejeje.**_

_**Asi que, si me decides leer, te amo! y si no me decides leer, pretendere que simplemente no viste mi historia :( Nah mentira jaja, solo denme una oportunidad en fanfiction :D **_

_**Y QUIERO SABER QUE CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS TIENEN PARA MI, ASI QUE PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS QUIERO LEER A MIS LECTORAS, SI ES QUE LLEGO A TENER. prometo que si me leen voy a responder a sus reviews y voy a chequear sus historias si es que tienen. Me encanta leer fanfictions asi que :) **_

_**REVIEWS PORFAVOR PORFIS PORFIISSSS ALIMENTEN MI CREATIVIDAD :)**_

Nos leemos prontito

Kat (que se pronuncia como cat, y eso es algo bueno porque me agradan los gatos)


	2. Chapter 2

_**S . Meyer es la dueña de los personajes con nombrecitos conocidos, ya saben ;)**_

* * *

_**1. PRACTICAS**_

Bella aun no poseía un auto propio por lo que su padre la había llevado a su primer día de instituto y la había ido a recoger a lo que había sido su _peor_ primer día de instituto. De acuerdo, exageraba, pero así era ella. Le gustaba ser dramática sobre sus acontecimientos. Debía serlo si no quería morir de aburrimiento por vivir su propia vida, pensaba la misma Isabella.

Por la tarde se había dedicado a realizar su trabajo práctico de biología y a leer algunas `partes de la novela que se encontraban leyendo en ingles. Al volver del gimnasio donde había pasado su tarde Charlie le había comentado a Bella que hoy vendrían sus tíos y su primo a cenar. Aunque realmente no había esperado que nada cambie en la actitud de Bella con esta noticia a ella le había alegrado escuchar que volvería a ver a su primo y a sus tíos en la noche. Las mejores anécdotas que tenía para contar habían surgido de las veces que habían ido a visitar a sus tíos con Charlie. Y tal vez necesitaba algo de alegría y algo de nostalgia, el otro tipo de nostalgia, del tipo que sentía en Phoenix cuando pensaba en su padre. Si, no le agradaba Forks, pero su familia de lado paterno parecía compensar el desagrado perfectamente. Se duchó y se colocó una falda ceñida por la cintura con un sweater y unas medias altas para el frio. Su madre la había acostumbrado a usar faldas y vestidos. _Y luego murió haciendo que me envíen a Forks donde agonizas de frio si usas una falda, gracias mamá, me sirvió mucho tu pequeño consejo de moda _

— ¿Qué comeremos? — preguntó Bella algo curiosa. Su padre no le había pedido que cocine la cena y estaba más que claro que Charlie no sabía cocinar.

—Charlotte traerá su guiso — Isabella recordó el famoso guiso de su tía Charlotte y juro sentir a su estomago brincar de felicidad. Para cuando sus tíos tocaron el timbre ella y Charlie se encontraban poniendo la mesa. La timidez y el nervosismo acecharon a Bella como siempre lo hacían. Recordaba que hacía siete largos años que no los veía y de algún modo las charlas por el teléfono no se asimilaban nada a las charlas que solían tener en la sala de estar. Charlie fue quien abrió la puerta. Escuchó los saludos desde la cocina y su corazón latió con fuerza de emoción, de nervios y de vergüenza. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se permitió sonreír. "¿Dónde está Charlie? Quiero verla" Escucho decir a su tía Charlotte. Escuchó como él le indicaba que se encontraba colocando los cubiertos en la cocina y luego escuchó muchos pasos. Todos venían hacia ella.

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Mi Bella-Fofella! — La tía Charlotte exclamó con entusiasmo. Bella se rió al recordar aquel vergonzante apodo. Su tía no se encontraba tan distinta. Tal vez más grande, producto del tiempo. Su pelo seguía siendo de un castaño rojizo teñido y corto hasta llegar a su cuello. En su sonrisa se encontraban algunas pequeñas arrugas decorando sus ojos pero no la hacían menos bonita. Y si que la tía Charlotte era bonita. Esta la invito desprevenidamente a un abrazo fuerte y tan cargado de felicidad que hasta Bella lo pudo sentir. Luego de un rato largo se desprendió de la joven y la observó con el rostro serio.

—Mi niña… lo siento tanto… — se lamentó Charlotte. Generalmente Bella odiaba cuando la gente sentía lastima por ella pero no fue así con su tía. En cambio, volvió a abrazar a Charlotte y enterró su tristeza nuevamente

—Te he extrañado mucho, tía — cambió de tema. Charlotte volvió a sonreír y la acercó a Emmett y Peter.

—Bells-fofells — llamó su tío Peter. Su tío ahora llevaba su cabello de un color gris. El era de la misma estatura que Charlie pero con más musculo, característico de alguien que había tenido sus mejores años de gloria en el ring. Abrazó a Peter con la misma fuerza que había abrazado a Charlotte. Y luego finalmente, Emmett. La imagen de aquel niño robusto y cachetón había desaparecido y era ahora la figura de un joven alto, de cuerpo esbelto y fornido. Lo único que podía decir Bella es que en comparación a ella quien era una flacucha, Emmett era realmente grande. Sonrió tímidamente a Emmett quien al igual que su madre exclamó con alegría.

—Belly-fofelly — La abrazó fuertemente y a diferencia del resto de los abrazos Bella sintió como sus huesos se magullaban y sonaban. Hubiese intentado pedirles que por favor dejen aquellos apodos tontos que eran algo fastidiosos pero no se sentía con demasiada confianza aun por lo que los dejo pasar. Peter y Charlotte tuvieron que pedirle a Emmett que deje de aplastar a Bella y una vez que todos se había saludado. Charlie quien llevaba el guiso lo apoyó sobre la mesa llamando a todos a comer.

—Siento no a ver estado allí hoy, Bella. Estos refriados pueden ser una sorpresa — dijo Emmett disculpándose mientras todos comían. Bella iba a decirle que no tenía por qué preocuparse pero Charlotte quien miraba a su hijo con mala cara la interrumpió.

—Sabes Emmett, en vez de boxear, deberías ser actor — Emmett miró a su madre inocentemente y Charlie y Peter se rieron — no lo escuches Bella. Fingió tener un resfrió para jugar en su consola de videojuegos todo el día — Emmett la observó como si acabase de decir la peor de las blasfemias.

—_Playstation_, mujer, _PLAY – STATION_ — exclamó Emmett con indignación. La tía de Bella fingió no a verlo escuchado y siguió comiendo de su plato. Bella intento ser respetuosa y le preguntó a su tío Peter sobre el gimnasio.

—Bueno, Bells. Estamos en pre temporada de competencias de boxing por lo que hay mucha tensión entre los clientes. La mayoría piensa asistir a las eliminatorias en Port Angeles. Emmett asistirá también — De cierta manera lo podía ver. Como ella había pensado, era alto y esbelto tenía el físico perfecto para ser un boxeador o al menos eso parecía. Observó como Emmett sonreía orgulloso. La misma sonrisa que tenía su padre mientras la madre se mantenía distante a todo aquello. Charlotte no estaba del todo acuerdo pero Emmett había logrado convencerla cuando ella observó con sus propios ojos que Emmett no era por lo que se podía decir vencido fácilmente. Aquel instinto materno estaba siempre presente en su rostro sin embargo y Peter parecía notarlos y comprenderlo. Su madre, la abuela de Bella, ponía los mismos gestos cuando salía el tema en la mesa.

—Oh, basta de hablar de nosotros ¿Qué hay de ti Isabella? Tu padre nos contó que sigues bailando ballet — Bella dejó caer el tenedor en el plato. Su padre no había sacado el tema desde que había llegado a Forks. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la conversación con alguien.

—Hasta ahora — respondió Bella fríamente. El ballet aun era un tema bastante delicado para ella. Su madre era quien la había impulsado a comenzar danza clásica cuando era pequeña. Bella tenía cinco años cuando asistió a su primera clase y recordaba bastante bien no querer saber nada al respecto. A Renée le tomó dos largos años acostumbrar a Bella y cuando ya tenía siete iba por voluntad propia a las clases de la señorita Jules. Una mujer joven de unos veinte y tanto años. Bella recordaba su sonrisa y simpatía, era la mujer más hermosa y delicada que había visto. La señorita Jules era todo lo que ella quería ser cuando sea grande. A medida que fue creciendo sus pasos se fueron perfeccionando y Jules la felicitaba más a menudo. Bella había comenzado a ver la danza clásica como lo único que quería hacer cuando termine el instituto y su madre la apoyaba profundamente. Había estado en varios teatros de Phoenix con la clase de la señorita Jules y había tenido muchos reconocimientos de personas importantes en el tema que impulsaron a Bella a tomar una decisión cuando cumplió quince años. Quería hacer lo que amaba profesionalmente. Bella recordaba que cuando la sentó a su madre en el sofá de la pequeña sala que tenía su departamento, los ojos de Renée se habían aguado y sus manos estaban juntas. Luego la había abrazado y le había dicho que estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Era claro que la danza clásica era algo que estaba profundamente relacionado con Renée para Bella. Renée jamás había podido tomar clases porque su madre no las podía pagar y su padre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña. Además, la madre de Bella era la única que realmente comprendía lo mucho que Bella amaba bailar. No era tomar simples clases de danza como lo había hecho parecer su tía, era lo que ella quería para su futuro. Y ahora que su madre había muerto no estaba segura de todo lo que pensaba sobre la danza. No sabía cómo seguir y no había bailado desde que aquello había ocurrido.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente luego de aquella charla que fue cortada por Charlie quien había cambiado de tema rápidamente. Sin embargo todos habían notado el cambio repentino que Bella había tenido y su padre sentía que todo lo que estaba funcionando en la cena se había arruinado con aquella conversación y su Isabella se había vuelto a apagar. Su tía Charlotte y su tío Peter de despidieron de Isabella con un abrazo. Emmett se ofreció a llevarla al instituto al día siguiente y a Bella le pareció más adecuado aquello que Charlie llevándola todos los días como si fuese una niña pequeña. Charlie sabía que iba a tener que sacar el tema nuevamente. No podía dejar que su hija deje lo que más amaba y por lo que había trabajado casi toda su vida. Intentó pensar una solución pero incluso si Bella quería volver a bailar no tenía donde. Tal vez le podía pedir a Charlotte que averiguase algún estudio de danza en Port Angeles porque estaba seguro que en Forks jamás había visto uno. Por la mañana cuando Bella bajó las escaleras Charlie ya estaba desayunando un bagel con jalea dentro. Bella se sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso y luego colocó en un recipiente algo de cereal con leche y algunos arándanos. Amaba los arándanos.

—Buenos días, Bells — saludó su padre una vez que su hija se encontraba sentada frente a él. Bella le dedicó una media sonrisa y tomó un sorbo del jugo. —Estuve pensando bastante sobre la conversación de anoche — le comentó. Ella levanto la cabeza confundida.

— ¿sobre la dieta estricta del tío Peter? — preguntó enarcando una ceja. Su padre la observó seriamente. Sabía muy bien sobre que conversación — ¿Qué hay con eso? — preguntó finalmente.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez puedas comenzar a tomar clases aquí… bueno, no aquí en Forks pero estoy seguro que en Port Angeles tiene que a ver un estudio de danza— Bella dejo de comer y lo pensó. Se sintió abrumada por la idea. Su cabeza parecía estar en una batalla moral que debatía el si debía o no seguir tomando clases. No se preocupaba mucho por el futuro. Ya pensaría en que se dedicaría.

—Charlie, no sé si… — Su padre a quien no le agradaba cuando Bella lo llamaba por el nombre la interrumpió.

—Espera, no he terminado — Mordió un trozo de su bagel y siguió hablando — Supuse que te negarías en un comienzo y créeme lo entiendo a la perfección. Pero mientras tomas aquella decisión pensé que tal vez podrías practicar un poco por ti sola, tal vez volver a bailar te relaje y te haga decidir con más facilidad — Isabella recordó lo que su madre siempre decía sobre bailar. _"Si no sabes que hacer ve al estudio de Jules, pídele un rato a solas y baila un rato. Quita todas las ideas que tengas en aquella cabecita y simplemente déjate llevar, las decisiones vendrán más adelante" _Bella estaba segura que Renée le había indicado una vez a Charlie que le ofrezca llevarla a algún lugar donde pueda bailar cuando se sienta muy aturdida.

—Mama te dijo aquello ¿verdad? — preguntó Bella con una media sonrisa. Charlie miro hacia su plato vacio y luego de un segundo de silencio levantó la vista.

—Puedes pasarte por el gimnasio hoy luego del instituto, te daré la llave. El gimnasio cierra a la diez puede practicar allí un rato si quieres — Sabia que su padre tenía las mejores intenciones y estaba respetando sus decisiones como ella quería, tal vez por ello asintió y le dijo que le pediría a Emmett si podía llevarla luego del instituto cuando realmente no sabía si tenía ganas. No podía reconocer si era aquello lo que la ayudaría a superar la muerte de su madre pero moría por ponerse sus zapatillas de baile y moverse un poco. Poco después la bocina del auto de Emmett sonó fuera de la casa. Dejó un beso en el cachete de su padre y corrió hacia la gran camioneta de Emmett. Se asombró al verla. Era una gran camioneta marca jeep con grandes ruedas y techo de plástico de aquellos que podían desmontarse. Una vez que subió, Emmett arrancó dejando atrás la casa de su tío.

— ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día? — le preguntó encontrando alguna estación de radio de su agrado. Encontró una que pasaba algo de rock clásico y pareció reconocer la canción porque empezó a cabecear al ritmo de la canción mientras esperaba respuesta de Bella.

—Bien, supongo— se encogió de hombros. Emmett la miró unos segundos con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Bien?... ¿Solo bien? — preguntó esperando algo más de su prima menor. Nadie tenía un buen primer día, sus vidas serian perfectas de ser así.

—La mitad debe pensar que soy muda o tengo algún problema con relaciones publicas y Jessica Stanley es una mal compañera de grupo… eso es lo único que puedo decir — Emmett rió al escuchar aquello de Jessica Stanley. Cuando llegaron al instituto bajaron ambos al mismo tiempo cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos.

—Bueno, Bells si hay algo que debes saber de este instituto es que no es diferente a los demás. Jessica Stanley se ocupa de todo el cotilleo. Así que si te enteras de algo, es porque Stanley lo comenzó. Te diría que te mantengas alejada de su grupo, son unos idiotas que pretenden ser populares — Ella y Emmett ingresaron al edificio mientras Bella escuchaba las recomendaciones de su primo. Le daba gusto saber que no era la única que pensaba que se debía mantener alejada de Stanley. Emmett le comentó las materias que tenía y le preguntó cuales tenía hoy. Como aun no sabía su horario de memoria lo llevaba pegado en su agenda. Su primera asignatura del día era arte. Gimió al leerlo. No era buena en arte y odiaba tener que intentar lograr algo con su creatividad. Emmett la tranquilizo explicándole que la señora Krueger era bastante liberal con el arte. Le contó de aquella vez que había dibujado hombrecitos de palo disparándose entre ellos y como la profesora había visto la imagen de la guerra plasmada en aquellas líneas uniendo a una supuesta persona. Bella se dejó llevar por aquella imagen que su primo le había dado sobre la profesora Krueger. Además, quizá no tendría que dibujar tanto. Angela estaba haciendo un trabajo práctico en su computadora cuando Bella se sentó a comer con ellos. Se preguntó a ella misma si hoy también se sentaría con ellos a comer. No quería ser una molestia para Emmett. El seguramente tenía su grupo de amigos y ella no quería llegar interrumpiendo cualquier charla que tengan para sentarse detrás de su primo mayor.

La señora Krueger era una mujer de cabello largo y enrulado color azabache. Tenía demasiados collares y pulseras y un flequillo algo alocado. Usaba una pollera larga de temas orientales y tenía su delantal manchado con todo tipo de colores. Comenzó la clase citando a un artista que Bella no tenía idea de quién era. Todos parecían bastante acostumbrados a aquello pero Bella estaba lejos de acostumbrarse. Ninguna de sus profesoras de arte que había tenido en su antiguo instituto se asimilaba a la profesora Krueger. A Bella le alegró saber que no tendría que dibujar en la lección ya que estaban trabajando en aquellos trabajos prácticos que Angela ya había realizado. Tras tener arte, su siguiente asignatura fue ingles. Su profesor de ingles, un hombre que parecía ser más joven al resto de los profesores, era alguien bastante inteligente, pensaba Bella. Hacia a la clase participar y a veces se emocionaba más que los estudiantes analizando el libro que estaban leyendo en el momento "El Gran Gatsby". Bella lo había leído hacia dos años por lo que aprovechaba para leer algunas partes nuevamente para la clase. Sin embargo el profesor Thompson no le preguntaba nada a Bella. Asumía que aun estaba intentando leer hasta donde estaba el resto de la clase. Pero estaba bien, pensaba Bella. No quería hablar frente a todos. Al finalizar la clase cuando el Robin Thompson llamó a Bella para preguntarle cómo estaba yendo con su lectura esta tuvo que aclararle que ya había leído el libro. El sonó sorprendido y asintió comprendiendo y felicitándola por alguna extraña que razón que Bella no comprendió. Luego de su tercera asignatura mientras el pasillo se despejaba, Bella seguía guardando los libros en el casillero. Solo quedaban unas muchachas que corrían con su uniforme de porristas y una pareja a unos cuantos casilleros del de ella que parecían estar devorándose hasta que el cortó el beso bruscamente y la arrastró a la muchacha hasta una clase. Bella quedó con sus ojos clavados en la escena algo sorprendida hasta que se reprochó a ella misma por observar y cerró su casillero. Al entrar a la cafetería la fila era algo larga por lo que estuvo al menos quince minutos hasta que pidió una manzana y una coca cola para tomar. Estaba a punto de buscar a Angela y a Ben cuando vio s u primo haciéndole señas como un niño pequeño intentando llamar la atención. Estaba sentado con dos personas más. Una muchacha y un muchacho. Bella sintió algo de vergüenza pero se acercó de todos modos.

— ¡Bells! Ven, es hora que te presente a la buena pero insoportable gente de Forks — Emmett si quiera la había dejado acercarse a la mesa y ya estaba llevándola del brazo a una de las mesas que estaban junto a los ventanales de la cafetería. Cuando se acercó pudo ver con más claridad a quienes se sentaban con Emmett. Era un muchacho con el cabello color rubio caramelo. Parecía ser alto y delgado y le sonrió amablemente. La muchacha de al lado le hizo recordar a la señorita Jules y aquello le provocó una extraña sensación que no supo identificar. Al igual que la señorita Jules, la muchacha tenía el cabello morocho. Jules tenía el cabello corto pero hasta sus hombros, lo recordaba porque siempre que intentaba hacer un rodete mientras el resto practicaba sus pasos, muchos de sus mechones se escapaban, esta chica tenía el cabello corto al estilo pixie. Muchos de sus mechones eran puntiagudos y miraban en distintas direcciones. Tenía facciones realmente bonitas y su nariz era idéntica a la de la señorita Jules lo podía jurar — El es Jasper Withlock, uno de mis mejores amigos y su insoportable novia Alice Cullen — Sus sonrisas y aquella imagen perfecta que vio Bella en ellos desapareció para que Alice Cullen y Jasper Withlock miraran con reproche a Emmett.

—Eres un tarado — Alice, la muchacha de cabellos cortos dijo. Bella se sentó entre Jasper y Emmett.

—Ella es… — Emmett iba a decir el nombre de su tímida prima cuando Alice lo interrumpió.

—Isabella Swan. Ya sabemos. _Oh God*_ ¡eres bellísima! — Dijo Alice. Se paró y echó a su novio de la silla donde se encontraba para sentarse junto a ella. Jasper Withlock parecía acostumbrado a el comportamiento de su novia porque rodó los ojos y se sentó donde se encontraba Alice anteriormente. Bella se sonrojó al escucharla a Alice. ¿Qué clase de adolescente le decía eso a una extraña? — ¿vas a _junior* _verdad? — preguntó Alice atenta.

—Hum, si— respondió Bella jugando con sus manos. Alice sonrió con un tono entusiástico.

—Que encantador — comentó con su pequeña voz aguda y musical cual campanas de navidad, pensó Bella — Yo estoy en decimo año pero Jasper aquí —señaló a Jasper — es _junior _también— Bella asintió lentamente. De repente Alice se enderezo en su asiento y cambio completamente su expresión. La observó a Bella con sus grandes ojos de un color muy oscuro. Isabella ya se esperaba lo siguiente — Emmett nos contó _todo_ sobre tu madre. Es una desgracia, lo siento tanto Bella — Y luego la atrajo a un gran y apretujado abrazo para alguien como Alice que parecía tan delgada y delicada. Bella se sorprendió al verla tan cariñosa a pocos minutos de conocerse. También le daba algo de gracia la peculiar elección de palabras que tenía Alice como "Encantador" o "Desgracia". Nadie de su edad usaba ese tipo de palabras hoy en día — Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí con cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Gracias, Alice— respondió Bella algo confundida e intimidada. Emmett apoyó una mano en el hombro de Bella.

—No te preocupes, es así de freak— Alice lo miró mal y Bella sonrió tímidamente de nuevo. Los tres conocidos comenzaron a profundizarse en una conversación sobre asignaturas mientras Bella escuchaba atenta y comía su manzana.

—Creo que Bella y yo compartimos Historia y Algebra — comentó Jasper. Le dijo los días y los horarios en que tenía las materias y ella acordó con él. Alice aplaudió emocionada al saber que Bella no tendría que estar sola en aquellas materias y a Bella le pareció una reacción algo rara pero decidió ir con la corriente. Tenía el presentimiento que aquella simplemente era la personalidad de Alice. Jasper y Alice parecían ser dos personas realmente dulces y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos irse juntos por el pasillo una vez que el timbre sonó. Jasper iba caminando tranquilo mientras Alice quien iba de su mano parecía ir danzando.

—Seh… son raros pero son buenos chicos — comentó Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. Ella sonrió negando.

—No son raros, Em son geniales — admitió Bella. Emmett sonrió satisfecho y acompaño a Bella a su siguiente clase, gimnasia.

—Me alegra que te hayan agradado. Es un alivio que Edward no haya venido a la cafetería hoy — comentó y Bella no recordaba a nadie con el nombre de Edward como para comprender de que estaba hablando.

— ¿Quién es Edward? — preguntó curiosa de saber porque era un alivio no a verlo tenido sentado en la mesa junto a ellos.

—Edward es el hermano mayor de Alice. Va a tu año. Puede ponerse algo engreído con la gente nueva y Alice se enoja y comienzan a pelear y realmente es peor que ver a mamá y papá discutiendo sobre quien se come el último yogurt de la nevera. — Bella rió. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, lo saludó y este se fue corriendo a su clase. La idea de tener gimnasia la hacía querer llorar. Era extremadamente cuidadosa con sus pasos de danza y reconocía que era buena con el equilibrio en puntillas de pie pero tenía cero conocimientos sobre el equilibrio con ambas plantas de pie sobre el suelo cuando se trataba de pensar rápido y atrapar la pelota. Sus reflejos eran algo que dejaban mucho que desear y odiaba jugar en equipo. No porque jugaba mejor sola pero porque se intimidaba rápidamente. El profesor de gimnasia, el coach Spencer era un hombre pelado que llevaba una gorra y su silbato estaba siempre posado en sus labios. Parecía a ver desarrollado la habilidad de hablar a la perfección con él en ellos. Colocó a todos los estudiantes a jugar al vóley. Ella era pésima en el vóley pero afortunadamente un muchacho rubio que jugaba en su equipo se ocupó de atajar la pelota todas las veces que iba en dirección a Bella. Cuando el entrenador Spencer tocó el silbato dando por finalizada la hora el muchacho rubio se acercó a ella con una sonrisa cálida.

—Hey, buen partido recién — Pensó que el muchacho estaba bromeando. No podía estar diciendo aquello luego de que la única vez que ella le había pegado a la pelota había golpeado a una muchacha de su propio equipo.

—No estarás hablando en serio — respondió Bella mientras caminaba hacia las gradas para coger su mochila con la ropa dentro. El chico la siguió.

—Bueno, yo ataje bastante bien tus pelotas — respondió con una sonrisa — Soy Mike Newton, tu eres Isabella ¿no? — preguntó. Todos parecían reconocer que ella era Isabella.

—Si… gracias por eso que hiciste allí… ya sabes, atajar mis pelotas — sonrió agradecida. Los ojos celestes como el agua del Caribe de Mike Newton se achicaron con su sonrisa.

—No hay problema — el iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente cuando una voz detrás lo frenó.

—Isabella — llamó una voz que Bella reconoció bastante bien. Jessica Stanley sonreía a Mike Newton mientras se acercaba a ellos — Se ve que no jugabas demasiado al vóley en Phoenix— dijo Jessica intentando sonar simpática. Bella pudo jurar ver a Mike Newton rodar los ojos.

—No se me dan demasiado los deportes — le explicó Bella. Jessica estaba algo sorprendida. No esperaba que ella responda. La última vez que había hablado con ella parecía un pequeño cachorro siendo intimidado ¿Sería tal vez porque Mike estaba con ellas? Tal vez intentaba sorprender a Mike.

—Se nota… pero no te preocupes, la próxima clase le pediré al el coach que nos ponga juntas, te enseñare algunas jugadas así aprendes — Contestó Jessica con una falsa sonrisa. Mike desvió la mirada intentando contener la risa al escuchar lo que Jessica le había dicho. Bella asintió con la sonrisa más forzada que había realizado en toda su estadía en Forks y con sus mejillas y orejas incendiadas se disculpó y se retiro a las duchas a cambiarse. Fue cuando salió del gimnasio que se dio cuenta de lo que Jessica le había dicho y que había sido en verdad descarado. Pero al mismo tiempo intentó comprender que seguramente era su actitud y su personalidad así como Alice aplaudía cuando algo la emocionaba. Luego entendió que debía mantenerse alejada de Jessica y evitarla si no quería terminar nuevamente humillada y esta vez debía asegurarse que así sea. Su última asignatura del día había sido Física. La profesora Jones era bastante estricta con su materia. No permitía que nadie hable y si atrapaba a alguien con su celular bajo la mesa como lo había hecho en la primera clase de Bella les sacaba el celular y se lo entregaba al decano para que el estudiante lo vaya a buscar a su oficina. Supo entonces que no debía hacer tonterías en la clase y que tendría que concentrarse lo más posible. Física no era su materia favorita precisamente. Cuando se encontró con Emmett en el estacionamiento él se encontraba hablando con Alice y Jasper nuevamente pero había alguien más. A medida que se fue acercando vio con más claridad a un muchacho apenas más bajo que Jasper, también era esbelto, no era tan fornido como Emmett pero tenía lo suyo pensó Bella. Llevaba una camisa a rayas arremangada y unos jeans. Cuando se acercó más al grupo Emmett le sonrió.

— ¿Lista Bells? Charlie llamó, quiere que te alcance al gimnasio — Agradeció mentalmente a Charlie por hacer el trabajo por ella. No le gustaba pedir favores y aunque era su primera semana en Forks ya deseaba tener un auto propio para manejarse por sí sola. No sabía si era algo pronto para decírselo a su padre pero era algo que definitivamente iba a tener que hablarlo. Mientras Alice tenía su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de su novio, Jasper hablaba animadamente con el muchacho a quien no tuvo más remedio que asumir que sería el famoso y engreído Edward. Tenía facciones definitivamente bellas. La línea de su mandíbula era perfecta, su nariz recta y sus ojos color verde. Tenía el cabello de un color cobre y algo despeinado. Había jurado a verlo visto anteriormente en el instituto pero no recordaba donde y aquello le carcomía su cabeza. De acuerdo, el muchacho había causado cierta impresión que atontó a Bella pero intento mantener su cordura y desvió la mirada hacia otros estudiantes. En los autos de enfrente pudo visualizar a Jessica, estaba hablando con una de sus amigas y en un momento la miró a ella y luego volvió a prestar atención a la otra muchacha.

— ¿Vienes al gimnasio? — preguntó Emmett a quien Bella había supuesto que era Edward.

—Descuida, iré más tarde— Emmett lo miro reprobatoriamente. El sabía que a Peter Swan lo le agradaba nada cuando uno de los muchachos a los que entrenaba perdía una clase y Edward ya había perdido dos. Dichas pérdidas parecían no tener efecto en Edward ya que seguía golpeando con la misma fuerza pero si necesitaba coordinación de puños. Emmett atrapó a Bella observando a Edward curiosamente y se golpeó mentalmente.

—Oh, lo siento, Bella, mala mía. El es Edward, el otro Cullen. Ed, ella es mi prima, Isabella — Edward observó a Bella por un máximo de tres segundos y volvió a desviar su mirada como si nada le hubiese llamado la atención. Ella no se sintió tocada pero definitivamente comprendió lo que le había dicho su primo sobre el mayor de los Cullen. Edward se despidió de todos sin saludar a nadie personal y se retiró. Alice abrazó a Bella de vuelta y se fueron con Jasper quien simplemente le dedico un "nos vemos, Bella" con una sonrisa nuevamente amable. Emmett y Bella se subieron al Jeep y arrancaron hacia el gimnasio.

—Gracias por llevarme, Em — agradeció Bella mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

—No me agradezcas, de todos modos tengo que ir al gimnasio. Debo entrenar — le explicó. Bella comprendió y siguió mirando hacia la ventana. Tal vez por eso le había preguntado a Edward Cullen si iría al gimnasio. ¿Practicaría el también boxeo? Definitivamente no tenía la fuerza que suponía que tenía Emmett pero lo podía visualizar como boxeador, tal vez de otra liga.

— ¿Edward también boxea? — preguntó Bella sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta que su pregunta había sido en voz alta sus mejillas se colorearon. No quería que Emmett pensara que había visto algo en el o que le interesaba. ¡El apenas la había mirado! Emmett la observó con sus ojos algo entrecerrados intentando averiguar el fin de la pregunta.

—Seh, pero Edward aun no puede competir, tiene diecisiete y tienes que tener más de dieciocho para entrar en una de esas competencias. Papá lo está preparando para Julio del año que viene que son las terceras eliminatorias — Bella no comprendía cómo era que iba a entrar en terceras eliminatorias. Tal vez lo hubiesen eliminado en las primeras pero no sabrían porque no había podido esperar un año. Podría llegar a matarse si ponían a alguien compitiendo con una persona que no estaba en su liga de peso y fuerza. Pero no quiso preguntar porque comenzaría a sonar raro. Emmett se pasó el rato hablando sobre lo mucho que esperaba ganar y sobre otras cosas relacionadas con el box mientras tanto ella pasó el resto del trayecto pensando en donde había visto a Edward Cullen antes. No lo había notado en las clases, principalmente porque había intentado mantenerse al mismo nivel que los otros y adelantarse ya que estaba atrasada en las materias al cambiarse de instituto. Tampoco en gimnasia… _ era el muchacho que se estaba atragantando con la rubia en el pasillo _recordó Bella. _¿Por eso no había aparecido en el almuerzo? _Se enderezo y se obligo a ella misma a dejar de pensar en el. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio Bella no notó ningún solo cambio. Su tía Charlotte estaba en el mostrador sentada mientras anotaba cosas en diferentes papeles. La saludó con un abrazo cálido y luego de preguntarle a ambos como había ido su día de instituto siguió trabajando. Emmett dejo a Bella con Charlie en la oficina de atrás y fue a las duchas a cambiarse. Su padre le dijo que aguardara un segundo mientras escribía unos números en la computadora. Era tan raro ver a Charlie usando una computadora y sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles. Aprovechó y se sentó en la silla frente a él. Le gustaba el gimnasio. Tenía algo que aun no identificaba pero comenzaba a agradarle. Tal vez era el hecho de que era un negocio familiar y que era lo que más necesitaba en el momento, un lugar familiar. De todos modos pensó que quería pasar tiempo aquí y por primera vez pudo imaginarse pasando tiempo en el gimnasio junto a su tía Charlotte, su padre, Peter y Emmett y le agradó tanto la idea que cuando su padre la observó luego de terminar se la dijo

— ¿Papá? — llamó Bella mientras Charlie buscaba la copia de la llave del gimnasio.

—Dime, Bells.

—Estaba pensando… tal vez podría trabajar aquí — Su padre la observó confundida — Cuando estaba en Phoenix… con mamá habíamos hablado sobre que sería ideal que comenzara a trabajar y ya que estoy aquí, pensé que tal vez podría ayudar a la tía Charlotte o a ti o a los dos — ofreció Bella algo nerviosa esperando que su padre asintiera. Charlie no estaba del todo seguro. Presentía que esta era otra de las cosas que estaba intentando hacer para mantener su mente ocupada y no estaba en contra de ello pero cuanto más temprano asimilara las cosas mejor seria para ella. Y ella en cierto modo lo adivinó —… Y, bueno, podría quedarme aquí luego y practicar algo de danza sería mejor para mi así no debo venir caminando desde casa — Le agradó escuchar a Bella mencionar su casa como la de ella también y con solo mencionar esa última oración, logró convencer a su padre al segundo.

—De acuerdo, si. A decir verdad necesitamos algo de ayuda con los papeles. Ven vamos a hablar con tu tía a ver qué opina.

Charlotte estuvo de acuerdo en el primer intento. Le indicó a Bella que si lo deseaba podía empezar aquel día mismo y le enseño a Bella a pasar los papeles que anotaba ella a la computadora y cuando Isabella lo tuvo controlado se retiro a la oficina de Peter que estaba al lado de la de Charlie a escribir los papeles y dejo a Bella pasando unos documentos a la computadora. Así pasó el resto de la tarde. La gente entraba y salía y Bella observaba mientras pasaba los documentos. Cuando ya estaba finalizando Emmett se acercó a Bella secando su frente con la toalla de su hombro.

—Que indignante, llegas esta semana y ya te ponen a trabajar — Bella rió mientras quitaba la vista de la computadora. Observó a Emmett relajado y de un momento a otro se paró rígidamente observando hacia la puerta. Bella volteó en la dirección que su primo miraba y rodó los ojos. Una muchacha alta y rubia oro se acercó al mostrador con aires de grandeza. Bella debió admitir que hasta ella se enderezo al mirarla.

— ¿Esta Royce King entrenando en este momento? — preguntó la rubia. Sus ojos eran de un color oscuro pero no la hacía menos perfecta, al contrario, sus ojos se resaltaban. Bella estaba cien por ciento segura de que era una modelo. No tenía idea de quién era Royce King pero supuso que era un cliente.

—Está en el Ring, Rosalie — respondió Emmett por ella. Bella lo observó extrañada ¿la conocía? La rubia rodó los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Emmett Swan y se retiro hacia adentro retumbando sus tacos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Bella confundida.

—Eso fue Rosalie Hale, la muchacha más perfecta del mundo — respondió mirando como la rubia se alejaba moviendo sus caderas. Había tenido un flechazo con Rosalie desde su primer día en el instituto. Se había mudado a Forks hacia dos años y venia de Nueva York. Su padre era un rico empresario y su madre era una muy importante diseñadora de modas que parecían buscar una vida más tranquila y apaciguada. Emmett la observó a su prima — va a nuestro instituto, está en mi año — respondió.

— ¿Y Royce King? Deduzco que es su novio ¿Verdad? — dijo Bella bajando de las nubes a su primo. El la miró mal.

—Gracias por recordármelo, eres muy dulce — bromeó Emmett. Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa — Es un tarado. Cree que es superior al resto solo porque es mayor y ya ganó una competencia — Emmett parecía hablar de Royce King como si fuese un completo ególatra. A Bella no le sorprendía que este saliendo con alguien como la rubia de tacos. Rosalie no parecía del tipo de muchachas que buscaba dulzura, ternura y simpatía en un chico. Claro que hablaba solo por su imagen que había tenido de Rosalie Hale ya que no la conocía.

— ¿y a ti te gusta Rosalie? — preguntó Bella con obviedad en su voz. El sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí pero… no hay remedio con ella, me odia — respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Eso la apenó a Bella quien palmeó la espalda de Emmett. No veía la razón por la cual alguien pueda a odiar a Emmett.

—Bueno el amor y el odio son los dos sentimientos más fuertes que el ser humano puede sentir. Si lo ves de esa manera, Rosalie Hale tiene sentimientos fuertes hacia ti. Y dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso — Intentó animarlo a Emmett. El se rió tras el pensamiento de su rara prima. Bella sí que tenía una forma particular de pensar. Cuando terminaron de hablar sobre Rosalie Hale, Emmett fue a las duchas a bañarse y luego a cambiarse. Mientras tanto, Bella enviaba todos los documentos a su padre a través del mail para que los archivara en las carpetas de su computadora. Cuando el gimnasio ya estuvo casi vacío, Charlie se despidió de Bella. La tía Charlotte ya se había ido y mientras Peter esperaba a Emmett hablaba con Bella sobre los clientes que pensaban participar en las competencias del mes siguientes. Bella le preguntó sobre Royce King y él se rió preguntándole si aquella pregunta tenía que ver con el hecho de que Emmett lo odiaba. Cuando su hijo reapareció, Peter le preguntó si había visto a Edward pero este le dijo que no sabía nada de él. El rostro del tío de Bella parecía cansado de la misma rutina de tener que esperar al muchacho Cullen. El sabía que el chico tenía grandes oportunidades de vencer en las terceras eliminatorias pero no tenían tiempo que perder y Edward parecía no comprender aquello. A Edward Cullen le gustaba boxear más que a nadie pero desde que había descubierto que aquello tenía un efecto en las mujeres había dejado de prestarle tanta atención a su entrenador y más atención a las facciones del cuerpo femenino. Peter reconocía que el también había tenido ese desliz hasta que encontró a Charlotte y aquello le había costado varias peleas. Ambos se despidieron de Bella sabiendo que la muchacha necesitaba tiempo a solas y Bella fue a las duchas femeninas a cambiarse. No había visto a muchas mujeres pero agradecía que estén las duchas para ellas. Se colocó sus mallas negras y su leotardo. Bella solía usar uno de dos partes. La primera llegaba hasta su estomago y la segunda tapaba su obligo creando una línea de piel en el comienzo de su estomago y luego su pequeña pollera de velo. Sacó su iPod de su mochila y luego de conectarlo al aparato de música y colocar algo clásico se dirigió al centro del gimnasio donde había un gran espacio. Comenzó a elongar y siguió con pasos simples. Todo estaba saliendo como ella esperaba. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose solo en los pasos, los practicó y dio algunas piruetas. Con sus zapatillas de punta y después con sus zapatillas de media punta. Estaba dejando que la música la guie. _Tal vez no estaría tan mal retomar mis clases de Ballet _pensó. Después de todo era lo único que tenía para aferrarse a su madre, el Ballet era aquello que podría conectarla con su madre y no tendría porque lamentarse. Sería algo que haría para ella, para Renée. _Ella me hubiese matado si hubiese dejado el ballet. _Rió con sus ojos cerrados sin perder la concentración. Mientras intentaba hacer un _tercer arabesque*_ que era el paso que más costaba a Bella, escuchó por encima de su música

—Wow, siempre me dijeron que las bailarinas eran todas unas luchadoras, jamás lo tome literal — Bella perdió todo su equilibrio y cayó deteniéndose con sus brazos. ¿De dónde había salido aquello? Miro hacia atrás y vio a Edward Cullen con unos pantalones de franela y una musculosa blanca. Tenía sus guantes de boxeo colgando de sus hombros y se estaba colocando cinta en uno de sus puños.

— ¿Qué…? — preguntó Bella desconcertada. Realmente había querido preguntar cómo había entrado y que hacia aquí pero no había salido como quería.

— ¿Qué haces bailando ballet en un gimnasio de boxeo? — le aclaró a Bella. Esta se paró de inmediato y palmeó su pequeña pollera de velo quitando la suciedad del suelo como si hubiese sido una niña atrapada haciendo algo malo pero luego frunció el seño. Ella debería estar preguntándole aquello. Ella tenía una llave y el no.

— ¿Cómo… como entraste? — Edward aun quería saber la respuesta a la pregunta que él había realizado primero pero volteó y señalo el pasillo del fondo. Este llevaba a la puerta trasera.

—Por la puerta trasera. Creo que Peter sabe que vengo a entrenar a las noches por eso la deja sin llave — respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Bella asintió no muy satisfecha pero si Peter sabía entonces no podía comentar nada al respecto. Se acercó a la música y la apagó. Mientras, Edward se acercaba a la pera de box y comenzaba a golpearla. Desvió su mirada hacia Bella mientras seguía golpeando. La observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza. _Si, estaba buena_. Estaba desconectando su iPod del aparato de música cuando el dejó de golpear la pera y se acercó a ella.

—Hey, piernas lindas — la llamó. Bella se sonrojó inmediatamente y sus orejas comenzaron a quemar ¿le había dicho piernas lindas? No sabía si enojarse o sentirse alagada. Observó cómo se acercaba y se alejo unos pasos — ¿Me prestas tu cable? Olvide el mío. Te lo devuelvo mañana — pidió simplemente. Bella suspiró en silencio, _solo era eso. _Claro que solo iba a ser eso ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? — ¿Puedes sacarlo de mi bolsillo? — pidió Edward con lo que pareció ser una sonrisa inocente. Levantó sus guantes para demostrarle que no podía coger su celular. Bella sin decir nada y con sus mejillas de un rosa furioso que parecía pintado en ella se acercó a él. No solía acercarse mucho a los muchachos, se notaba en su nerviosismo. Con su pequeña y fina mano derecha que sudaba alterada buscó el aparato en el bolsillo derecho. Pudo notar que Edward olía a colonia y le había agradado demasiado aquel aroma. No encontró nada en aquel bolsillo y mientras Edward parecía disfrutar la cercanía de la castaña y ponerla nerviosa esta lo observó confundida — El otro bolsillo — le susurró con una sonrisa ladina que puso al corazón de Bella latiendo más fuerte y rápido que un caballo de carreras. Rápidamente metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo y sacó un celular. Fue ella también quien conectó el celular de Edward hacia el aparato y puso play. Al igual que a Emmett, el parecía moverse por el rock clásico. _Highway to Hell* _comenzó a sonar por los parlantes y Edward sonrió. Cuando volvió a la pera Bella comenzó a juntar sus zapatillas de baile de punta y las metió en la mochila.

—Yo salí una vez con una bailarina — comentó en el aire logrando llamar la atención de Bella — Son muy _elásticas_ — siguió descaradamente. Isabella volvió a sonrojarse. Decidió simplemente colocarse sus zapatillas normales, su abrigo e irse a casa así como estaba. No quería cambiarse allí con Edward en el gimnasio. Lo saludó con un simple "Adiós" y Edward asintió en respuesta. Caminaba a casa mientras pensaba que si Cullen adelantaba las prácticas que perdía por la noche se le complicaría demasiado practicar en el gimnasio. Podría hacer un trato y compartir la hora pero quería estar sola y alguien como Edward… Bella estaba segura que la distraería. Tal vez ahora si debía pedirle a su tía Charlotte que averiguara por un estudio en Port Angeles, era hora de volver a entrenar.

* * *

_**HOLA! **_

_**primero las aclaraciones :)**_

_**Ingles: Ingles no es ingles, es literatura en EEUU**_

_**Junior: Junior son los estudiantes que estan en cuarto año, ante ultimo año de instituto, preparatoria, secundaria, colegio como ustedes le digan jaja. Me parecio correcto decirlo de esa manera ya que Bella esta en EEUU, en Washington, en Forks :)**_

_**"Oh God" : lo que dice Alice. Por si alguien no sabe ingles significa Oh Dios.**_

_**Decimo: Decimo año es tercer año en secundaria. Asi como Bella, Jasper y Edward son Junior Alice es Sophomore. Rosalie y Emmett son Senior.**_

_**Highway to Hell: Canción de AC/DC (la banda de Rock) **_

_**Arabesque: una posicion de ballet.**_

_**An notado que este capitulo es mas largo verdad? Jaja**_

_**espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS, FAVS Y REVIEWS. de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

_**PORFIS DEJAME TU REVIEW A VER QUE OPINAS DEL CAPITULO (el cual actualize con bastante rapidez jaja) **_

_**REVIEWS? :)**_

Nos leemos pronto

Kat (que se pronuncia como cat, y eso es algo bueno porque me agradan los gatos)


	3. Chapter 3

_**S . Meyer es la dueña de los personajes con nombrecitos conocidos, ya saben ;)**_

* * *

_**3. BALLET ANGELS**_

Fue al día siguiente que Bella comenzó a notar a todas aquellas personas que conocía y estaban en sus clases. Por ejemplo, Jasper Withlock tenía razón al decir que estaba en sus clases de Historia y Algebra. Cuando lo vio en la primera hora en Historia lo saludó con la mano y él le indico que se sentara en la mesa de al lado.

Jasper era alguien bastante tranquilo a diferencia de su novia y muy amable. Le había ofrecido a Bella algunos apuntes de las clases anteriores en las que ella no había estado y cuando Bella no alcanzaba a escribir o recordar lo que el Señor Brown había dicho, el inclinaba su cuaderno hacia ella para que copiase de su página. También había sido muy gentil en Algebra. Bella odiaba las matemáticas, cuando el señor Finch había dejado algunos ejercicios en la pizarra para que hagan solos fue Jasper quien ayudo a Bella con los suyos. Se alegraba de tener a alguien quien pueda ayudarla en la odiosa asignatura.

Biología y gimnasia no eran las únicas materias que compartía con Jessica Stanley, resulta que también estaban juntas en química. Tanto en biología como en química hablaba en voz baja hasta por los codos. De vez en cuando le echaba unas miradas que Isabella no comprendía pero luego volvía a ver a sus amigas y se reía de cualquier tontería que decían. Mike Newton estaba en su clase de ingles con nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen. Mientras Edward se pasaba la clase durmiendo, Mike había aprovechado el final de la clase para hablar con ella sobre lo que había ocurrido ayer en gimnasia. Tenía interés en ella y ahora no estaba Jessica para arruinarlo por lo que tenía una oportunidad frente a sus ojos.

—Hey, Bella — llamó Mike levantándose de su mesa. Bella quien cerraba su libro y su cuaderno lo observó algo sorprendida y esperando que no venga a reírse de sus pocas habilidades en gimnasia.

—Mike, hola — saludó no muy convencida y forzadamente.

—solo quería hablarte sobre lo que dijo Jessica ayer… es una estupidez, no tienes que hacerle caso. La cosa es que — Bella comenzó a caminar con Mike detrás de ella — ella y yo salimos por un tiempo, al parecer sigue sintiendo algo por mí, algo que obviamente yo ya no siento — Mike intentó detallar. Bella lo observó con el seño fruncido mientras hablaba. Mike era lindo pero no estaba segura si era el tipo de chicos con el que ella saldría. Además, ayer había intentado no reírse cuando Jessica había dicho aquello. Y no lo había visto de aquella manera hasta que Mike lo había mencionado pero tal vez aquello que había dicho Jessica no era por ella si no que porque había pensado que Bella estaba flirteando con Mike ¿Bella flirteando? Ella misma no podía contener la risa al escucharlo.

—Me alegra que hayas superado rápidamente a Jessica, Mike pero realmente no es mi problema — respondió intentando sonar amable. Porque realmente no le podía importar menos la relación de Newton y Stanley. Se despidió de Mike de una corrida y se dirigió a su clase de química con quien compartía con Angela. Ella la había saludado y al igual que Jasper le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Cuando por fin llegó el mediodía Angela se despidió y se fue directamente a la cafetería mientras Bella hacia una parada por su casillero. Guardó los libros y los cuadernos que ya había utilizado y metió su libro de Algebra y Biología en su mochila antes de cerrar su casillero.

—Piernas lindas — escuchó que decían detrás de ella. Bella volteó esperando ver a Edward Cullen quien venía con su cable blanco en las manos.

—Es Bella — pidió Bella. Le incomodaba con demasiada potencia aquel estúpido sobre nombre que Edward parecía a ver adoptado hacia ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi nombre, dime, Bella — volvió a pedir Isabella.

—Oh, pues aquí tienes, _Bella _— Edward hizo sonar al nombre como un poema recitado en una sola palabra. Ella cerró su casillero y tomó el cable que Edward le estaba dando.

—Gracias — respondió esta colocándolo en el bolsillo chico de su mochila. Ambos entraron a la cafetería en silencio y juntos. Al parecer hoy Edward si almorzaría algo masticable pensó Bella mientras pagaba su sándwich y su agua saborizada.

—Entonces, Bella ¿bailas muy a menudo? — preguntó Edward mientras se dirigían a la misma mesa. Bella asintió sin saber que otra cosa responder — Entonces es por eso que tus piernas son tan lindas — volvió a complementar a Bella. Esta se volvió a sonrojar e intentó evitar el cumplido. Lo observó como si estuviese hablando estupideces — ¿Qué? — cuestionó el — es la verdad — Cuando ambos llegaron a la mesa. Bella se sentó junto a Alice a petición de ella y Edward fue junto a Emmett quien comenzó a reprocharlo por no a ver ido ayer a las prácticas. Edward no dijo nada sobre a ver ido a la noche a practicar y simplemente respondió a los reproches de Emmett rodando sus ojos.

Alice por otro lado, le preguntó que tal había estado su tercer día de instituto y Bella se había tomado la libertad de decir que había estado simplemente normal. Luego, Alice comenzó a comentarle a Bella que Emmett le había contado sobre ella y el ballet y que amaba a las bailarinas. Alice contó que de pequeña había ido a clases de Ballet pero luego había dejado porque no le gustaba usar lo mismo que las otras muchachas. Cuando estaban hablando todos sobre sus planes para el sábado – conversación la cual Bella permaneció en silencio – Rosalie Hale se acercó a la mesa haciendo que todos queden en silencio. Llevaba su uniforme de porrista y solo miró a Alice Cullen.

—Hola, Al — la saludó solo a ella. Alice sonrió e iba a responder cuando Edward a quien le gustaba llamar la atención habló primero.

—Rosie, hola a ti también — dijo con aire bromista y sarcástico mientras Emmett lo golpeaba disimuladamente en el hombro. Rosalie observó al mayor de los Cullen quien sonrió con otro aire malicioso y juguetón.

—Cullen — respondió Rosalie al saludo y volvió a mirar a su amiga — Al, tienes aquel labial que te pedí la otra vez — pidió Rosalie. Alice comenzó a buscar en su bolso y se lo entregó con una sonrisa — Gracias, Ali, te lo devuelvo luego — le guiño el ojo y se distancio de la mesa. Alice se volteó mirándolo mal a Edward. Rosalie y Edward no tenían la mejor de las relaciones. Rose odiaba lo engreído y estúpido que podría llegar a ser mientas que Edward odiaba el hecho de que Emmett llevaba muerto por ella dos años seguidos y ella siquiera lo miraba de buena manera que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para no hacerlo sentir miserable.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — preguntó Alice con su seño fruncido.

—Tú tienes problemas siendo amiga de esa zorra — respondió Edward tranquilamente. A Alice le frustró su tranquilidad y el hecho de que había insultado a una de sus mejores amigas.

—No cariño te confundes. Zorras son las muchachas con las que sales, Edward — respondió Alice. Pero todos sabían que Edward siempre tenía tiempo para responder a los insultos de su hermanita menor y dejarla en silencio.

—Al menos ellas saben escoger bien — Respondió Edward. Bella observó la pelea recordando lo que Emmett había dicho. Ella no tenía hermanos por lo que no sabía cómo se sentía pero calculo que eso era lo que era tener un hermano o hermana, pelear e insultarse. Luego comenzó el resto de la pelea donde Edward comenzó a decirle a Alice que era una mal amiga por no apoyar a Emmett y hacerse amiga de Rosalie quien aparentemente según Edward era una zorra. Alice le respondía entre gritos reclamando que Rosalie era su vecina y que era una amiga genial y que había intentado hablar con ella sobre Emmett pero el hecho es que no estaba interesada y no quería saber nada con él.

Luego Emmett se sintió mal y Jasper comenzó a calmarlo y alentarlo diciéndole que no era cierto, que Alice estaba exagerando. En fin, el grupo de amigos de Emmett si era extraño después de todo. Incluso llamaron la atención de otros estudiantes en la cafetería.

El instituto terminó con la última hora en Biología. Ni bien había entrado en la clase le había entregado el trabajo práctico al señor Banner que apenas se había sentado en su asiento. Este le agradeció y le indicó que se siente. Edward también resultó estar en esa clase. Llegó tarde y el último libre era detrás de ella por lo que le sonrió ladinamente y se sentó.

Al parecer a Edward Cullen no le interesaba tomar notas en biología ya que se pasó todo el rato molestando a Bella jalándole mechones de su cabello. Aun no se sentía con demasiada confianza como para afrontarlo por lo cual ni bien terminó la hora, juntos sus cosas y se fue hacia el estacionamiento directamente y antes de entrar al coche de Emmett, Alice la saludo con un abrazo fuerte. Ella y Emmett entraron en el gimnasio como lo había hecho ayer pero esta vez cuando el tío Peter y Emmett se estaban yendo, Bella les pidió si la podían alcanzar a su casa.

— ¿No quieres quedarte a bailar? — preguntó su tío. Bella negó intentando sonar natural.

—No, yo… estoy algo cansada — respondió sin saber si había sonado convincente o no. Por lo general su tío y su primo no eran los mejores adivinando mentiras e incluso si ella era mala mentirosa había logrado engañarlos. Agradeció a su tío con un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de ambos una vez en la puerta de su casa.

Charlie ya había partido hacia la comisaria cuando había llegado. Puso algo de música alta y comenzó a cocinar algo rico para compensar. No le parecía del todo justo. Edward Cullen estaba colándose en el gimnasio ¿Por qué no simplemente ir a sus prácticas en las tardes y dejarla a ella con su tiempo libre de noche? No veía como es que podía tener un gran potencial como buen boxeador si siquiera seguía sus horarios de práctica.

El sábado por la mañana Alice había llamado a Bella a su casa. Charlie aun seguía durmiendo ya que había llegado de la comisaria a las seis de la mañana. Bella tuvo que negarle a Alice cualquier plan ya que iría con su tía Charlotte a ver un estudio de Ballet que había encontrado su tía en Port Angeles como Charlie esperaba. Se sintió mal ya que Alice parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacerla sentir cómoda en el grupo y en Forks, parecía realmente querer ser su amiga.

Luego escuchó como Alice comenzó a gritar y exclamar pidiéndole si podía acompañarla. Bella le dijo que no tenía problema en invitarla sin saber porque Alice elegiría de todos los planes salir con ella a ver un estudio de Ballet. Alice llegó primero que su tía Charlotte. Ambas subieron las escaleras y Alice le hecho un gran vistazo a la habitación de Bella. Aun no había desempacado gran parte de las cosas que había traído de Phoenix. Todo aquello se encontraba guardado en cajas que estaban apiladas unas arribas de otras.

—Bueno… es interesante — mintió Alice. Bella rió y negó con su cabeza. Le agradaba que intentase sonar amable con ella.

—está bien, Alice. Puedes decirlo "es horrible tu habitación" — Alice le sonrió y negó mientras se sentaba junto a Bella.

—No, de veras. Le falta refacción pero… ¿hace cuanto que no vienes a Forks? — Bella respondió siete años y Alice abrió los ojos — ¿lo ves? Siete largos años. Podría apostar un vestido de Chanel a que tu padre te ha extrañado demasiado en ese tiempo — dijo con suma seguridad. Bella la miro confundida.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntó seriamente. Alice se encogió de hombros observando el techo de la habitación. En verdad la habitación no era nada fea. El color violeta de las paredes lo había pintado su madre cuando Bella había nacido y Charlie le había dado un refuerzo cuando ella tenía ocho años. El escritorio era bonito, parecía antiguo. El problema es que estaba cubierto de polvo y papeles que no le pertenecían a Bella.

También una de las grandes cualidades que Alice había observado era tenía un pequeño balcón. Ella hubiese matado por un pequeño balcón como el de Bella. Era una lástima que aquel árbol en frente le tape la vista hacia afuera. Podría ponerle flores, o decorarlo con pequeñas luces.

Alice podía imaginarse que tipo de cosas podrían gustarle a Bella para su nueva habitación. Su ropa lo decía todo. Al verla a simple vista había descubierto que a Bella le gustaba la comodidad ya que siempre la había visto con zapatillas. También usaba sweaters de talles más grandes, lo sabía porque Bella caminaba con sus manos escondidas en sus mangas. Usaba un solo par de jeans del tipo apretado en las piernas los cuales quedaban muy bien con zapatillas para Bella. Y hoy llevaba una falda acampanada color rojo oscuro por la cintura hasta su muslo lo que mostraba que Bella le gustaba vestirse con un toque femenino de vez en cuando, _probablemente producto del ballet _pensaba Alice. Pero junto a ella también llevaba medias largas del tipo negro transparente lo que también representaba que era pudorosa y no le gustaba mostrar demasiada piel. Y uno de sus sweaters largos que Alice juraba a ver visto en Bella ya. Sonrió.

—Bueno… no es difícil adivinarlo, Bella. Las paredes tienen algo de humedad y todo parece estar intacto. Una habitación con tanto polvo puede ser el resultado de a ver sido abandonada. Por ahí tu padre no abrió la puerta de tu habitación hasta un día antes de tu llegada ¿Quién sabe?

Bella intentó pensar e imaginar a su padre mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hija y lamentarse. ¿Habría Charlie sufrido todo aquel tiempo en el que Bella no lo visito? Ella intentaba no darle mucha importancia al tema porque después de todo, ella ahora vivía con el aunque… ¿Por cuánto? Ella no quería vivir en Forks, pensaba terminar su preparatoria y audicionar para la universidad de Julliard, allí quería estudiar. Julliard quedaba en Nueva York ¿sería capaz Bella de dejar a su padre nuevamente? ¡Pero era su sueño! Jamás se había cuestionado esas cosas con su madre.

—Bella… Isabella ¿me estas escuchando? Yo podría arreglarlo si quieres— llamó Alice mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo frente a los ojos de Bella. Esta volvió a la realidad y la miro a Alice sorprendida.

—Hum ¿Qué decías? — preguntó Bella algo distraída. Alice sonrió y se paró. Comenzó pasear por la habitación mientras espiaba las cajas.

—Yo podría refaccionarla. Podríamos hacerlo juntas — ofreció Alice. Sería una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntas y hacerse buenas amigas. Bella no lo sabía pero Alice había estado esperando a alguien como Bella desde que se había mudado a Forks. La observó a la castaña y esta con sus ojos bien abiertos se encogió de hombros.

— ¿de verdad gastarías tu tiempo en mi vieja habitación? — preguntó Bella algo insegura. Alice rodó los ojos y se recostó en la cama de Bella detrás de ella.

—créeme, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Además será súper duper divertido, ya lo veras — Ambas se sonrieron tímidamente y escucharon dos golpes en la puerta.

—Bells, tu tía esta abajo — llamó su padre. Aun tenía la voz algo adormilada.

Alice saludó al Sheriff Swan con total simpatía logrando una sonrisa del Sheriff, algo que no todos los jóvenes lograban. Bella presentó a su tía Charlotte y a Alice quien en unos minutos ya parecía conocerse de toda la vida. Luego comprendió que si se conocían de toda la vida. Alice era una de las amigas de Emmett, era obvio que se conocían _¿quiénes no se conocían en Forks?_ Mientras su tía manejaba Alice hablaba comentándole las geniales ideas que tenía para el cuarto de Bella y sobre comprar nuevos muebles y decoraciones.

Port Angeles quedaba a al menos cuarenta minutos de Forks, era una pequeña ciudad que según su madre Renée siempre le había parecido encantadora. _"Si Charlie me hubiese ofrecido vivir en Port Angeles, tal vez me hubiese quedado_" siempre decía. Pero ella tampoco sabría decir porque había ido solo dos veces a Port Angeles y ambas cuando era pequeña.

Alice le comentó que su hermano y Emmett siempre salían los viernes por la noche en Port Angeles porque al menos que alguien de una fiesta en su casa en Forks, nunca había donde salir. Cuando Bella preguntó por ella y por Jasper ella respondió que preferían quedarse en Forks y hacer algo tranquilo. Charlotte les explicó que cuando ella y Peter eran jóvenes les gustaba ir a dar paseos por las playas de la Push y Alice suspiró comentando lo romántico que era aquello.

—De alguna manera todos siempre encuentran su espacio en Forks — Dijo Charlotte y luego contó que una de sus amigas en el instituto solía ir cerca de las montañas. Bella estaba demasiado segura de que la charla no le estaba agradando. Sabía que siempre que comenzaban a hablar de estas cosas en su familia su tía siempre preguntaba si allí en Phoenix había alguien especial y ella se enrojecía y negaba a través del teléfono.

No tenía tiempo para una relación… bueno, si la tenía pero no la quería ¿no quería cierto? _Claro que no quiero… _Luego si su padre era el involucrado en la conversación comenzaba a contar como Bella solía darle besos al hijo de Billy Black pero en su defensa él era menor y eran besos cariñosos no amorosos.

—Bella ¿sabes donde tu padre llevaba a tu madre cuando eran jóvenes? — preguntó Charlotte. Intentó sonar algo delicada. Bella negó con la cabeza y Alice escuchó demasiado interesada como para mirar la reacción de Bella al escuchar mencionar a su madre — Solían ir a la orilla del rio, el que cruza el bosque — respondió y desvió unos segundos la mirada de la carretera para ver a Bella pero esta parecía perdida en el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Charlie tenía razón, Bella si estaba evitando ciertas conversaciones sobre su madre. Ballet, Phoenix, sentimientos. Sobre todo sus sentimientos. Nadie sabía cómo realmente se sentía ella sobre la muerte de su madre. A Charlie le habían recomendado que Bella tal vez debería ver a un psicólogo ya que ella había visto a su madre en el momento pero Bella ni siquiera había dejado que saquen la conversación a la luz porque había dicho que no necesitaba otra persona para afrontar lo sucedido.

Charlotte por otro lado, como madre, estaba interesada en saber cómo es que su sobrina se sentía pero Isabella parecía no querer saber nada sobre el tema. Parecía a verlo cerrado con llave muy dentro de ella. Y aunque todos intentaban darle su espacio y tiempo no se sentían tan pacientes como demostraban. Sentía toda aquella sensación de que el mundo entero parecía querer saber cómo se sentía en cada momento del día. Y luego se sentía demasiado narcisista ¿pensarían todos que Bella lo había superado? solo habían pasado dos semanas era obvio que no lo había superado. Estaba demasiado lejos de superarlo.

No tenía pesadillas en la noche sobre aquel día pero había perdido su habilidad de soñar. No ocurría nada en ellos, solo eran negros como si un telón hubiese tapado su imaginación. Tampoco lloraba pero todos sabían que ella no lloraba. Solo había llorado una vez y había sido aquel día en aquel momento. Si estaba más callada, más pensativa y más retraída.

El estudio de ballet de Port Angeles se llamaba "Angeles Ballet" y la mujer que lo administraba estaba lejos de ser alguien como Jules Robinson a quien comenzaba a extrañar. La mujer tendría la edad de la tía Charlotte. Tenía el cabello rubio unido en rosca tirante. Sus ojos color celeste parecían estrictos y estaba lejos de sonreír. Cuando comenzó a hablar sobre como valoraba la disciplina y el comportamiento y una buena estatura y firmeza en todas sus bailarinas Bella quiso salir corriendo hacia Phoenix y seguir sus clases desde allí con su antigua maestra. Alice la cogió del hombro y la arrastró hacia el estudio en si donde muchas de las estudiantes estaban juntando sus cosas para irse.

— ¡Que encantadoras que se ven todas! ¿Tú también te vistes así Bella verdad? — preguntaba Alice en voz baja. Bella asintió y observó a todas sus futuras compañeras. Porque no tenía otra alternativa.

Shirley Adams, la administradora y profesora había comentado que eran el único estudio de Ballet en Port Angeles. Viajaban todos los años y hacían conciertos en Seattle, incluso una vez habían viajado a Chicago lo que hizo a Bella abrir sus ojos junto a Alice. Mientras Bella observaba detenidamente a las que parecían ser el grupo mayor, Alice jalo de su sweater con insistencia.

—Bella… Bella, esa es Tanya Denali — llamó nuevamente en un susurro Alice.

No fue difícil hallar a Tanya Denali entre todas las muchachas. Era la muchacha más linda en la sala y definitivamente llamaba la atención. Una muchacha alta, con un cuerpo que hacía a todos sentirse miserable. Tenía una pequeña nariz respingada y sus pómulos marcados. Su cabello de un extraño rubio rojizo estaba suelto. No era muy largo pero probablemente los bucles que tenía lo hacían parecer más corto. Se estaba mirando en el espejo acomodando sus bucles los cuales Bella pensaban que parecían tan perfectos como los de una muñeca. Luego recordó a ver visto aquel color de cabello.

_¿No era ella la muchacha que estaba con Edward Cullen en el pasillo del instituto?_

Tanya Denali desvió la vista de su propia imagen para posarla en Alice y Bella quien al lado de ella eran unos grandes centímetros más bajas. Se volteó y camino hacia ellas. Esta vez fue Bella quien cogió el brazo de Alice.

—Está caminando hacia aquí— susurró Bella segundos antes de que la rubia esbelta apareciera frente a ellas.

—Alice, que lindo verte aquí ¿Quién es tu amiga? — preguntó posando los ojos en Bella. Alice Cullen y Tanya Denali jamás habían sido amigas. Alice siempre había tenido una extraña sensación sobre ella pero no lograba indicar que era. La rubia rojiza era una muy buena amiga de Rosalie Hale pero eso no cambiaba la relación entre ambas. Y sobre todo porque Alice no era de las muchachas que le cautivaban las relaciones abiertas, la confundían bastante y presentía que su hermano y Tanya mantenían una.

—Es Isabella Swan, viene a unirse a las clases — Alice intento sonar desinteresada. Bella sintió la mirada escaneadora de la rubia en ella. Intentó no sonrojarse pero sus orejas ya comenzaban a quemar de vergüenza.

—Que dulce, ojala puedas mantenerte al nivel del resto — Tanya le sonrió a la castaña y se retiró del estudió. Ambas muchachas se quedaron viendo como se iba y luego volvieron a observarse. Alice pudo notar la mirada preocupada que Bella tenia.

—No te preocupes, seguramente quiere asustarte. Lo harás bien— Isabella jamás había cuestionado su talento. Había aprendido que no debía dejarse tirar abajo por otras muchachas que probablemente se sentían inseguras de ellas mismas. En el mundo en el que ella venia una indirecta como la que Tanya le había dirigido hubiese sonado normal en Phoenix pero por alguna razón aquí no la podía digerir. Sintió algo de vértigo y como su estomago se revolvió. Lo menos que quería en el momento era tener muchachas creyendo que eran competencia. Ambas muchachas volvieron con Shirley y Charlotte

—Bien… tú eres Isabella ¿no? — Le preguntó a Bella después de observar rápidamente a Alice. Bella asintió al segundo — Hmm… — comenzó a observarla Shirley. Su tía Charlotte y Alice dieron un paso hacia atrás mientras la señora Adams analizaba la estructura de Bella — Tienes buena posición — comentó mientras miraba los pies de Bella — Pero esas zapatillas… ¿has usado tacos alguna vez? — preguntó Charlotte rió al ver la cara de pánico de Bella ¿Su sobrina usando tacos? Era difícil de imaginar.

— Muéstrame las posiciones básicas — ordenó Shirley. Bella se acomodó e hizo primera posición juntando sus talones y formando una línea con sus pies. Luego pasó a la siguiente posición haciendo lo mismo con sus pies mas separados. En la tercera posición las zapatillas _converse _de Bella se colocaron una detrás de otras mirando hacia lados opuesto. Luego en la cuarta, dejaron un espacio manteniendo una posición similar a la tercera y en la última posición sus pies se cruzaron dejando a la punta de su zapatilla tocando el talón de la otra.

Durante las cinco posiciones, Alice, Charlotte y Shirley observaron a Bella mover sus brazos a la altura de su cintura, luego abrirlos y extenderlos, colocando uno de ellos sobre su cabeza, colocando el otro nuevamente en la cintura y finalmente colocando ambos arriba. La señora Adams la observó con sumo interés y una mirada analizadora a la que Bella temió. — ¿Estas en nivel avanzado he de suponer? — preguntó Shirley. Bella volvió a asentir con la cabeza — Tu tía me dijo que eres de Phoenix ¿Cómo eran tus horarios allí? — preguntó y aunque la castaña no comprendió para que quería saber esto contestó a su pregunta igualmente.

—Iba al instituto hasta las tres de la tarde. Cuatro y media estaba comenzando mis clases en el estudio de la señorita Jules y a las nueve finalizábamos. Iba los lunes, martes, jueves, viernes y domingo — comentó Bella. Shirley no pareció sorprendida al contrario de Alice quien tenía sus ojos chocolate amargo bien abiertos. No sabía que llevaba tanta practica ser bailarina.

— ¿Ejercitas para ser profesional? — preguntó Shirley con el mismo tono monótono.

—Si, señora — respondió Isabella sintiéndose obligada a complementar el "si" con el "señora". Shirley la miró unos segundos más y al punto de suspirar fue hacia atrás del mostrador. Cogió unos papeles y se los extendió a Bella.

—Este será tu nuevo horario. Vendrás aquí los lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingo de cuatro a nueve de la noche ¿entendido? Comenzaras el lunes — preguntó. Bella asintió sintiéndose casi obligada por su corazón latiente a sonreír.

La vuelta en el auto de la tía Charlotte fue silenciosa. Alice pidió prestado los papeles de Bella y los leyó con la luz trasera del auto encendida. Bella miraba por la ventana el ponerse del sol. Le causaba algo de miedo la señora Adams pero estaba realmente emocionada por comenzar sus clases. Solo esperaba que nadie la tome como punto. Nadie lo había hecho en Phoenix así que no veía porque alguien iría a hacerlo en Port Angeles que era una ciudad pero seguía siendo realmente pequeña en comparación a su ciudad.

Desearía a ver podido llamar a su madre y relatarle todo lo que había sucedido. Comentarle como era Shirley y como lo estaba haciendo en su nuevo instituto. También deseo poder decirle que su tía Charlotte estaba siendo realmente dulce con ella y que había hecho una nueva amiga que estaba seguro que ella iba a amar. _Si, _pensó Bella _Alice y Renée se hubieran llevado a la perfección. _Sonrió mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que quería decirle a su madre pero no podía. No fue una sonrisa feliz si no que una en necesidad.

_No estoy lista._

Aun no estaba lista para dejar ir a su madre. No se encontraba preparada para perderla y allí se encontraba, En Forks por el hecho de que su madre había fallecido cuando ella no estaba preparada para dejarla ir. Sin que su tía Charlotte lo notara secó una lágrima de su ojo derecho. Intentó pensar rápidamente en otra cosa para evitar seguir llorando.

Ella _nunca _lloraba ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Si Charlotte y Alice se daban cuenta y le preguntaba el motivo Bella se desplomaría en un llanto, de aquello estaba segura.

Pensó en que tendría que hablar con Charlie sobre como iría a Port Angeles cuatro días a la semana sin tener que pedir a alguien que la alcance. No quería tener que pensar que su solución sería comprar un automóvil pero parecía ser la única medida. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Cullen Bella y Charlotte tuvieron que despertar a Alice quien se había quedado dormida. Bella rió porque creía que Alice durmiendo parecía una niña pequeña. La muchacha se sonrojó al despertarse y le agradeció a Charlotte por a verla dejado en su casa. Prometió mensajear mas tarde a Bella y se fue a su casa arrastrando sus cansados tacos.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que Bella tuvo un sueño, una pesadilla. Volvió a revivir aquel momento como mas lo temía y cuando despertó creyó que no podría volver a dormir jamás.

* * *

_**IMPORTANTE (ALERTA ALERTA ALERTA) **_

_**si bien los primeros dos capitulos los subi uno un dia despues del otro no sera asi siempre y mas aun en esta parte del año donde la tonta de Kat se encuenta recuperando materias. Probablemente el cuarto capitulo si este entre mañana o pasado o el lunes pero solo queria avisarles que no seria asi siempre.**_

_**HOLA!**_

_**PRIMERO LO PRIMERO jeje**_

_**muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews, comentarios y criticas constructivas: ProudlyTwihard, jeka cullen s, Lilly Black Masen, Ela, EsmeeP, Luy, Ale, Alex. **_

_**tambien muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus follows y favs :D**_

_**espero que este capitulo que explica un poco mas a Bella les agradé. Prometo que en el proximo capitulo habra mas EDWARD/BELLA. Ademas queria decirles que estuve separando los parrafos mas gracias a sus comentarios :) Espero que asi este bien. A veces me dejo llevar y simplemente me como los punto aparte, mi profesora me reprende siempre por esto en el colegio jaja.**_

_**En fin, gracias, simplemente eso.**_

_**DEJAME TUS REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS O SUGERENCIAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA PARA ALIMENTAR MI CREATIVIDAD PORFISSSS JAJAA**_

_**REVIEW? :)**_

Nos leemos prontito

Kat (que se pronuncia como cat, y eso es algo bueno porque me gustan los gatos)


	4. Chapter 4

**_S . Meyer es la dueña de los personajes con nombrecitos conocidos, ya saben ;)_**

* * *

**_4. LA CRUDA VERDAD _**

Una semana había pasado desde aquel sábado que había aparentado ser un gran cambio para Bella. Alice había vuelto a su casa al día siguiente y había comenzado a desechar las cosas que no eran de ella. Bella le había pedido ayuda para desempacar todas sus cosas de las cajas pero Alice dijo que no quería que desempaque aun. Pensó que primero podrían pintar las paredes y luego podrían comenzar a desempacar.

En el instituto Jessica Stanley había esparcido por todos lados que Bella practicaba danza clásica. Sabía que había sido ella porque lo había visto en el estacionamiento. Lo que no comprendía era como es que ella lo sabía. Pensó en que tal vez Tanya Denali se lo había dicho pero durante toda la semana había observado y no parecían ser amigas. En cuanto a sus clases de ballet. Definitivamente no eran de la manera que ella estaba acostumbrada. Shirley era estricta y sin mirar a las bailarinas podía decir quien lo estaba haciendo mal o quien estaba levantando demasiado la pierna. Bella pensaba que debía tener ojos en la espalda. Varias veces le había llamado la atención a ella por tambalear en su _arabesque._

Había descubierto que Tanya Denali no solo era la más hermosa estudiante pero también la favorita de la señora Adams. Cada vez que alguien se equivocaba llamaba a Tanya para que haga el ejemplo de cómo _debía _hacerse. Había llamado a la rubia a que le muestre como se hacía un _arabesque _ también. No le molestaba de hecho intentaba imitar el _arabesque _ de Tanya. Lo que la descolocaba un poco era la sonrisa de suficiencia que colocaba Tanya cuando lo hacía. Bella coincida en siempre conocer su talento pero no iba refregándolo en la cara de otros con una sonrisa que lo único que expresaba era _"Aha, soy mejor que tu"._

Debido a las prácticas de ballet había arreglado con su padre que trabajaría en el gimnasio los días martes, jueves y sábados. Charlie le había explicado que le parecía que sería mejor si Bella aprovechaba aquellos días para descansar de sus clases pero ella siquiera lo había escuchado. Aunque debía admitir que llegaba realmente muerta de sus clases de ballet y sobre todo aquellos días que tenía gimnasia en el instituto pero no se podía quejar.

Durante la primera semana Charlotte y Charlie se habían turnado para llevar a Bella a Port Angeles. Una vez incluso la había llevado Alice quien se había quedado en la ciudad hasta que las clases habían terminado – en el centro comercial de compras - y había invitado a la castaña a cenar. Charlie le había prometido aquel martes que hablaría con su amigo Billy para ver si él tenía algún auto que podría servirle a Bella. Billy era dueño de un taller de autos por lo que tenía varios autos que con algunos arreglos podrían funcionarle a Bella. Al siguiente viernes, Charlie le estaba comentando a su hija que su amigo había encontrado una camioneta que podría servirle a Bella. Le advirtió que era algo vieja pero a ella no pareció preocuparle. El sábado, cuando Bella había vuelto de Ballet y se estaba duchando, Billy había pasado con su hijo al que Bella recordaba besar cuando era pequeño a dejarles la camioneta. Cuando esta la vio sintió lo que era el amor a primera vista. Alice quien le había pedido una foto a través del celular se rio en los mensajes llamándola chatarra roja pero a Bella realmente le había gustado.

Era una chevrolet de un color rojo gastado y tenía una radio tan vieja que había que golpearla dos veces para que funcione correctamente. También hacia un sonido algo extraño al encenderse pero no le importó. Lo que más le había gustado de aquella camioneta era su caja. Podía imaginarse cargando cosas o sentándose allí simplemente. El domingo cuando Peter, Charlotte y Emmett habían venido a ver el partido de baseball. Emmett se había reído hasta salirle lágrimas de la gran camioneta. Le dijo a Bella que definitivamente no era su tipo de coche.

—Mira a la camioneta, es un monstruo junto a ti — rió Emmett notando la diferencia de tamaño de Bella con respecto a la camioneta. Sin embargo Emmett ayudó a lavarla e incluso Peter, Charlie y Charlotte desde lo lejos se unieron luego del partido robándole a Bella una sonrisa y un momento de felicidad. Tuvo que admitir que cuando llegó al instituto al día siguiente, la gran camioneta había llamado demasiado la atención. Tyler Crowley uno de los muchachos con los que compartía biología y había hecho el trabajo practico se había reído en voz alta y frente a ella lo que la había hecho poner nerviosa toda la mañana. Cuando estaba en su clase de ingles, Edward Cullen quien Bella había notado que siempre dormía estaba bien despierto aquel día e incluso el se había burlado del trasto.

—Bonita camioneta — le susurró desde atrás. Bella rodó los ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo ignoró. Por supuesto que su corazón no pudo hacer aquello ya que comenzó a latir fuertemente.

_¿Qué podía decir? Los chicos lindos me ponían nerviosa._

Para la hora del almuerzo todo aquello había pasado. Alice y Bella hablaban sobre los diferentes colores que podían utilizar para la habitación de esta ultima mientras Emmett y Jasper comentaban sobre el partido de los _Boston Red Sox* _versus los _Detroit Tigers*. _En un momento del almuerzo Edward se acercó y comentó junto a ellos sobre el partido. Solo un rato ya que luego se había vuelto a levantar y se había retirado de la cafetería _¿Qué acaso no comía? _Pensaba Bella mientas lo veía alejarse. Algebra y Biología habían pasado rápidamente aquel día y mientras salía de su clase de biología, Edward Cullen la había alcanzado justo en la puerta de la clase.

— ¿Cómo van tu clases de ballet? — preguntó. Pero Bella tuvo el presentimiento de que aquel tono burlón solo quería hacerla sentir mal por lo que no le respondió y siguió caminando.

— ¡Hey! Te he hecho una pregunta — volvió a llamar la atención a Bella quien siguió ignorándolo, algo que Edward odiaba que hicieran. Tomó su brazo deteniéndola.

—Hey— se quejó Bella.

—Lo siento, te estaba hablando — se disculpó de pronto arrepentido. Bella lo observó algo sorprendida y luego su expresión cambio completamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward? — preguntó cansadamente.

Durante toda su estadía en Forks, Edward Cullen se había ocupado de molestarla y ponerla nerviosa de todas las formas posibles. Le guiñaba el ojo, le tironeaba del cabello, le hacía preguntas tontas y le decía que tenía piernas bonitas y aunque parecía la actitud de un tonto muchacho que no se animaba a invitarla a salir, Bella lo veía como alguien que se creía superior y por eso intentaba burlarse de ella.

—…Quiero que salgas conmigo — Dijo sin rodeos. No había sonado como una petición si no que como una orden pero aquello no fue lo que confundió a Bella quien pestañeo un par de veces intentando pensar si había escuchado bien. ¿Edward quería salir con ella? ¿Con ella?... _¿Conmigo? _¿Con Bella Swan? Lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego miró a toda la gente que estaba saliendo de las clases ¿habrían escuchado ellos?

—… ¿Qué? — fue la única reacción que pudo colocar en palabras. Edward la molestaba. Si, de acuerdo, la mayoría del tiempo la complementaba ¡Pero aquellos no eran realmente complementos! Era el burlándose de su cabello, burlándose de cómo vestía, burlándose porque practicaba Ballet, burlándose porque seguramente no era tan alta como Rosalie Hale o Tanya Denali…

_Tanya… ¿Qué él no salía con Tanya? _

_"Yo salí una vez con una bailarina, son muy elásticas"_

¿Acaso hablaba de la misma Tanya Denali? Lo había visto besarse con Tanya un día antes de encontrarse de sorpresa con él en el gimnasio. _"Yo salí"… _no parecía un hecho realmente pasado. De pronto sintió aquel extraño impulso detrás de su estomago que le decía que realmente no debía salir con Edward Cullen. Incluso si su respuesta iba a ser no, su subconsciente podía leer que la idea no la había disgustado completamente, la había sorprendido. Pero no. _Por más atrayente y lindo que sea. _

—El viernes a las ocho ¿Qué dices?

—No — dijo rápidamente la castaña. Tal vez demasiado rápido. Edward la observó confundido — Gracias… pero no, gracias — ¿_"gracias pero no, gracias"? Eso si quiera había tenido sentido. _La expresión de Edward cambió completamente. Se encontraba confundido. ¿Acaso Isabella Swan acababa de rechazarlo? Vio como Bella se alejó corriendo hacia las puertas del estacionamiento y pensó en seguirla pero él no corría a las muchachas, _se suponía que debía ser al revés. _¿Cómo es que alguien como ella había rechazado a alguien como él? Edward había descifrado que tipo de muchacha era ella. Sabía que Isabella era virgen, de aquellas que querían que su primera vez fuese "especial y mágica".

El sabia que las chicas como ella – vírgenes - se comportaban de una manera muy diferente a las muchachas que ya no lo eran. Eran pudorosas, pero no demasiado eso se debía a que no querían lucir entregadas pero tampoco deseaban que nadie las tome. _En otras palabras, querían entregarse, pero no a cualquiera. _Cuando se trataba de acercarse a los muchachos eran tímidas, tal vez a veces no lo mostraban pero se intensificaba con el nivel de acercamiento y él lo percibía gracias a la respiración y a los ojos. Ellas estaban siempre atentas a los labios del muchacho por que en cierto modo esperaban que les roben un beso. No era difícil comprender a las vírgenes, Edward se había acostado con muchas del instituto.

Y luego estaba Isabella Swan. Una chica que realmente no parecía ser como el resto de muchachas que se encontraban en la lista de él. La primera vez que la había observado no le había llamado la atención ¿Qué tenía de especial una castaña de ojos marrones? No era alta, no tenía grandes pechos o un gran trasero y parecía algo callada. Pero la observó por segunda vez en el gimnasio. La vio en sus mallas y Bella ya no parecía la castaña de ojos marrones del estacionamiento. Poseía un cuerpo esbelto y tenía lo justo y necesario y en los lugares correctos. Su rostro parecía angelical debía admitir Edward. Y claro… supo que tenía que acostarse con ella. No conocía de otros sentimientos y no creía en el compromiso. Lo había intentado y hasta el día le costaba olvidarse.

Pero Bella era difícil de obtener al parecer y aquello era algo que él no podía aceptar. Dejó ir a Bella aquella tarde en el instituto pero supo que hasta que ella no caiga por él, no se detendría con el flirteo y la actitud. Por otro lado, ella se encontraba aturdida. La vuelta a su casa había sido algo incomoda intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sea Edward Cullen.

_Era un estúpido. Si, era apuesto… realmente lindo, p-pero estúpido. Idiota. ¿Lo era verdad? Porque el solo quería jugar conmigo. Renée me había advertido de esta clase de chicos. Ella sabía tanto sobre muchachos… de acuerdo, pensar en Renée tampoco está ayudando. Rayos ¿Cuál es mi problema? _

No volvió a hablar con Edward al día siguiente o al otro. De hecho, intentó pretender que nadie la había invitado a salir. En las clases de biología e ingles intentó sentarse lo más alejado a él yendo incluso hasta el frente de la clase. Mike Newton que parecía no querer dejarla respirar hablaba con ella en los pasillos pero ella siempre tenía la misma excusa "Muy interesante, Mike pero llego tarde a clases" y salía en una rápida caminata hacia su próxima asignatura. El jueves mientras hacia la fila del almuerzo Jessica se le había acercado en la fila y justo cuando pensaba que vendría con otra crítica sobre gimnasia, Jessica vino a hablarle sobre algo que ella no esperaba.

— ¡Bella que bueno encontrarte aquí! — había comenzado la conversación.

—Hola, Jessica — respondió cortésmente. Había pensado que había sido algo estúpida su forma de comenzar una charla considerando que era claro que la iba a encontrar haciendo la fila de la cafetería en la cafetería en hora de almuerzo… al menos que seas Edward Cullen, claro.

— Te he visto el otro día con Edward Cullen — Comentó Jessica mientras mantenía una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Bella abrió los ojos. ¿Acaso Jessica andaba espiándola o algo? ¿Y porque venía a decirle aquello?

— ¿sí? — intentó sonar natural.

— Bella no te conviene salir con un chico como ese. ¿No te parece extraño que haya salido con Tanya Denali quien practica Ballet también? Pobre chica, la dejó antes que la semana terminase. Pienso que solo quiere salir contigo por eso — pensó en voz alta mientras Bella se preguntaba porque Jessica se metía en asuntos que no le incumbían. Pensó en si habría esparcido por todo el instituto el simple hecho de que Edward se le había acercado. Tal vez había escuchado cuando él la había invitado a salir y en tal caso ellas no eran amigas. No comprendía porque venía a advertirle que no le convenía salir con Edward Cullen con quien era obvio que no iba salir.

Pero Jessica había acertado en algo allí. Incluso si había sido para molestarla había logrado algo. Edward había salido con Tanya Denali quien resultaba ser bailarina también. Y la había dejado. Tanya no se veía muy afectada pero, de vuelta, seguramente Tanya estaba acostumbrada a salir con muchachos. Algo a lo que Bella jamás había afrontado

— O tal vez tiene un fetiche con bailarinas — volvió a decir Jessica y luego se encogió de hombros — Y las cosas que se dicen sobre el — Susurró finalmente. De pronto volteó y comenzó a hablar con sus amigas dejando a Bella pensando en si creer o no lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cuál era el problema de Jessica Stanley? Desde ya pensaba que ella no era del agrado de Stanley pero ¿Por qué debía hacer aquellas acotaciones sobre los demás? Si Edward tuviese un fetiche con bailarinas se hubiese acostado con más de una. Claro que Bella no sabía aquello así que no tenía argumentos para defenderlo… _Cielos, _Si quiera sabia porque lo defendía.

Luego del instituto Alice y Bella habían decidido ir a la tienda de pintura que poseía Forks. Le alivió saber que tenía planes para la tarde y no debía ir al gimnasio donde Edward había comenzado a entrenar nuevamente en las tardes. No le hablaba pero sin embargo tampoco la ignoraba y cuando entraba en el gimnasio le guiñaba el ojo logrando que ella se sonrojara.

Ya había decidido el color con el que pintaría su habitación. Seria azul. Cuando Alice le preguntó porque aquel color ella simplemente había respondido que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido el azul hasta que lo pensó y le agradó. A ambas les costó elegir qué tipo de azul elegirían. Alice quería basarse en un azul Francia mientras que Bella quería algo menos llamativo como un azul marino. Como consecuencia, Alice dejó a la castaña elegir el azul marino, después de todo era su habitación. Comenzarían a pintar las paredes de la habitación el sábado ya que Bella no tendría ensayos.

El viernes de aquella semana había sido el primer día lluvioso de otoño. Y aunque creía que Forks se hundiría si una gota más llegaba a caer, juntó todas sus fuerzas interiores para ir al instituto. El día había pasado con gran rapidez. Sorprendentemente había resultado un buen día a pesar del gris del cielo. Ni Mike Newton, o Jessica Stanley o Edward Cullen habían interferido con su paz. En sus ensayos de Ballet había podido hacer un _arabesque _a la perfección y aunque Shirley no la felicito como lo hacía Jules, Bella creyó a verla visto sonreír.

Tanya también había estado de un extraño comportamiento durante las clases. No había sonreído con suficiencia ni tampoco se había parado en frente. Algo extraño debería de estarle pasando porque tampoco parecía muy concentrada y Bella se preguntó si aquello podría ser a causa de Edward pero luego se golpeo mentalmente ¿Por qué debía echarle la culpa a Edward de algo que ella realmente no sabía cómo se había dado? Entendió que no debería juzgarlo tanto. Si quería salir con Bella y ella sospechaba que no era para las mejores intenciones pero Tanya y el eran otra situación que podría a verse dado de otra manera. Estaría loca en negar que tuviera algo con Edward Cullen, le llamaba la atención, la ponía nerviosa y era realmente apuesto. Pero Bella era inocente. Para ella era solo un pequeño interés.

Mientras se cambiaba en el baño vio como todas las muchachas comenzaban a irse dejándola sola en el lugar. Se observó en el espejo y dejó caer su cabello acomodándolo aunque sabía que cuando saliera se volvería a mojar considerando que su Chevy estaba estacionado a unas cuadras del estudio. Se despidió de su profesora quien sin saludarla asintió como lo hacía siempre y se encaminó hacia afuera. Sobre la calle había algunos pocos autos y las luces de los cafés y restaurantes se veían nublosas con la lluvia. Observó frente a ella en la calle algo que la descolocó de su lugar y la hizo sorprenderse. _No podía ser… ¿o sí? _Ignoró sus pensamientos. No, no tenía porque ser.

Pero si, si era. Edward Cullen se bajó de su coche como si la lluvia no existiera. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como grandes platos. No lo podía creer ¿Qué se suponía hacia Edward Cullen en su estudio de Ballet? Se paró frente a ella con una sonrisa ladina y Bella observó como las gotas de lluvia caminaban por su rostro y deslizaban por su chaqueta de cuero.

— ¿Te llevo? — preguntó. Ella dio tres pasos hacia atrás que la impulsaron para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar rápidamente por la calle hacia su camioneta pero no fue suficientemente rápido como para que Edward se ponga a su paso. Siempre la alcanzaba.

—Estás loco — dijo Bella en voz alta sin observarlo. No podía creer que había venido hasta Port Angeles solo para buscarla a ella. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba en sus prácticas de Ballet? O la exacta dirección.

—Te estás empapando… déjame llevarte ¿sí? — Sintió un calor interior al ver a Edward hablando de aquella manera atenta. Se estaba ofreciendo a llevarla para que no se mojara y…

—Tengo mi camioneta, gracias — cortó sus pensamientos. Edward la miró levantando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Esa chatarra roja? — preguntó incrédulo. De golpe Bella dejó de caminar y lo observó mal. No le gustaba que insulten a su camioneta. Edward se carcajeó al ver la expresión de la castaña — Al menos déjame invitarte a cenar — pidió.

—Estás loco — volvió a repetir Isabella mientras esperaba a que unos autos cruzasen la calle para poder pasar. Edward cruzó con ella siguiéndola sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

—De todos modos hoy teníamos una cita — comentó Edward haciendo que Bella frunciera su sueño. Ellos no tenían una cita hoy, ella había dicho que no quería tener una cita con él.

—Te había dicho que no… ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó por la verdad seriamente ante la insistencia de Edward Cullen sobre la cita. El se rascó la nuca. No le gustaba admitir que había venido a pedirle nuevamente que salga con él. Parecía que estaba rogándole y no era sí. Jesús no, Edward no rogaba.

—En realidad no venia por la cita en si… — dijo con obviedad en su voz — iba a venir a preguntarte si querías salir conmigo de nuevo. Bella sintió sus cachetes calentarse debajo de las pequeñas gotas que la lluvia le había brindado —No me mires así— Pidió Edward desviando su mirada hacia la calle de enfrente—Sonaba como una buena idea en mi cabeza — admitió. Ella lo observó mal aunque el haya pedido que no lo hiciera. Ahora ambos se estaban mojando bajo la fría lluvia que congelaba hasta los huesos.

Cuando Bella localizó su vieja camioneta que sobresalía aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos. Edward la observó intentando pensar en cómo convencerla para que cenara con él.

—Bien… adiós — dijo Bella con un tono molesto. Volvió a voltear y cuando iba a entrar en su camioneta Edward cerró la puerta de golpe haciendo que la castaña diese un paso hacia atrás algo asustado. Lo fulminó con la mirada esperando una explicación.

—Cenaras conmigo — Bella volvió a notar que no era una pregunta más bien una orden.

—No — dijo como niña pequeña con un berrinche.

—Sí, Bella. Vine hasta aquí para verte. Me estoy mojando hasta los boxers y lo menos que puedes hacer es cenar conmigo — Dijo cansado de tanta negación. Bella se sintió mal al escucharlo a Edward pero su postura se reafirmo y volvió a abrir la puerta de su Chevrolet.

—Yo no te pedí que vengas hasta aquí, lo has hecho tu solito — le reprochó. Edward volvió a cerrar con fuerza la puerta de la camioneta. Bella comenzó a molestarse. No quería ir a cenar con Edward y estaba tan empapada que ya no importaba estar bajo la lluvia. Pero algo dentro de ella se sentía mal. Y tal vez en otra situación lo que había hecho Edward seria incluso hasta romántico.

Aunque Bella sabía con qué fines Edward quería invitarla a cenar accedió por el simple hecho de que realmente quería cenar algo. Había pensado en pedir una pizza con ananá al delibery de pizzas pero ¿Por qué pedirla por delibery cuando podría comerla aquí mismo?

— Quiero comer pizza — pidió Bella finalmente vencida. Edward sonrió y ambos cruzaron la calle para ver que restaurante les convenía más. Encontraron una pequeño pizzería con las luces algo bajas y la música tranquila. Ambos se sentaron en silencio y cuando Bella indicó que quería pizza con ananá Edward la observó como si estuviese loca, odiaba lo agridulce.

Al comienzo el silencio fue algo incomodo. Edward la observaba de vez en cuando y ella se encontraba demasiado distraída observando los posters de las paredes donde se encontraban _Marilyin Monroe_, _Elvis_, _Johnny Cash_ y otras celebridades de épocas anteriores. Pero estaba mas concentrada en notar que había tenido razón en no querer aceptar una cita con el.

Ellos no se conocían y el no la estaba invitando porque Bella tenia una gran personalidad o porque parecía dulce. La había invitado con el fin de acostarse con ella y aunque aquello la sorprendía y la asustaba increíblemente lo comprendía y la hacia sentir triste y rara. Ella si estaba interesada y curiosa sobre el. Si tan solo el sintiese el mismo interés. Era obvio que iban a permanecer callados si Edward solo estaba interesado en el sexo.

—No puedo creer que comes pizza con fruta — se encontraba sacando el ananá de la pizza pero incluso así la esencia ya se encontraba en el queso haciendo que Edward colocara muecas graciosas al masticar.

—Es un clásico — se defendió ella con el seño fruncido. Edward enarcó una ceja mientras la observaba con aquellos ojos verdes que a Bella parecían distraer.

—Mozzarella es un clásico. Pizza con ananá fue un error histórico que jamás tuvo que a ver ocurrido — Bella frunció el seño pensando que Edward era lindo pero tenía una actitud detestable… _Pff, criticando mis gustos._

El masticaba la pizza con algo de asco hasta que finalmente luego de la segunda y media porción dijo que no podía comer más y Bella se sintió apenada por no a ver pedido algo que Edward también quisiera comer. Dejó la mitad de su pizza en el plato y dijo que estaba llena aunque fuese mentira. La lluvia ya había parado cuando el pidió la cuenta y mientras Bella observaba como le sonreía a la camarera no pudo evitar pensar distraídamente que estaba sentada en una pequeña pizzería de Forks con un muchacho. ¡Ella! Jamás había salido con un muchacho y luego llegaba a Forks y Edward Cullen mostraba su extraño interés en ella y Mike la perseguía por todos lados. Jamás había ocurrido en Phoenix. Sabía que se trataba del hecho de que era la nueva muchacha pero no podía dejar de sentirse extraña al respecto.

—Edward — llamó aun distraída.

—Dime — la observó al notar el tono curioso que Bella tenía sobre su nombre.

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en salir conmigo? — preguntó observándolo. Los ojos de Edward miraron sus propias manos apoyadas en la mesa mientras sonreía con un aire tranquilo. Lo cierto es que no tenía una respuesta clara aun frente a aquella pregunta o al menos alguna excusa que no sea "quiero acostarme contigo".

—Porque… no lo sé… eres jodidamente linda — fue lo único que pudo decir pero Bella no lo vio como un alago y luego Edward sintió como el pequeño puño de la castaña golpeaba su brazo izquierdo con fuerza — Ow… ¿Qué?

—No maldigas — él se rió de la inocencia de la castaña. Se mantuvieron callados por un segundo hasta que ella hablo — No puedes querer salir conmigo solo porque te parezco linda… no me conoces — dijo Bella con una voz más baja de lo normal. Edward apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Las muchachas siempre intentaban relacionar todo con lo interior y sus sentimientos y otras estupideces de las cuales ya estaba cansado.

— ¿es necesario? — preguntó. Bella lo observó confundida. Claro que era necesario ¿acaso no tenía al menos curiosidad sobre saber cómo era la muchacha a la que quería invitar a una cita?

—Pues si — respondió desconcertada como si fuese obvio — ¿solo te basas en lo físico? — preguntó en un tono acusador frunciendo el seño. Edward dejo de observarla y miro hacia los posters. Ella no tenía derecho a acusarlo de aquella manera ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Si el supiera que Bella no quería algo con el hubiese frenado… pero era obvio como Bella lo observaba a él. Estaba impactada, curiosa, incluso si intentaba no estarlo.

—No veo lo malo en eso — confesó molesto. Ella lo observó entrecerrando sus ojos intentando averiguar cuál era la manera de pensar del cobrizo. Algo en ella sabía que Edward seria así. Se sentía molesta porque tenía un tonto interés en el, en su forma de ser aunque mayormente le molestaba pero él no tenía ningún interés que superase lo físico. Quería que Edward también se interesase en lo que ella tenía que decir y no en lo que ella tenía que darle.

— ¿No se pierde la magia? — preguntó ella curiosa en saber lo que Edward tenía que decir al respecto.

—Es mejor así, Bella… créeme — respondió observándola. Los ojos de la castaña se encontraban fijamente apoyados en los suyos. Ella sentía que los verdes querían decir algo, había algo más en aquella mirada y en aquellas palabras pero no se atrevía a consultarlo y tampoco se atrevía a hablar. Si bien no comprendía la forma de pensar de Edward Cullen podía respetarla. En cierto punto admitía que no estaba del todo equivocado. Involucrar sentimientos en una relación significaba felicidad pero también sufrimiento. Podía entender que Edward prefería quedarse sin uno para evitar el otro, serian menos complicaciones para el pero no comprendía cómo podía evitar la curiosidad de querer saber a qué sabia aquella felicidad.

Tal vez ella si lo sentía porque jamás se había interesado en un muchacho, jamás se había enamorado de alguien y si tenía curiosidad pero también tenía miedo. Cullen no era precisamente la persona más indicada para presentar interés amoroso en él, el no buscaba aquello. Solo quería el placer de un cuerpo sin importar lo que había dentro.

Quiso alejarse de él, no quería interesarse en él, no quería sentirse curiosa sobre él, si quiera lo quería encontrar apuesto porque aquello significaría que el siempre la dejaría pensando en él y el simplemente no era alguien en el que interesarse. No para Bella quien buscaba lo contrario a él.

Edward la despertó de sus pensamientos para avisarle que ya había pagado la cuenta y se sintió culpable por no a ver pagado pero no dijo nada y simplemente se paró y lo siguió hacia afuera. La lluvia había cesado y el suelo se encontraba con pequeños charcos. Las personas se encontraban en la calle nuevamente producto de viernes en la noche. Mientras caminaban hacia el chevrolet de Bella, Edward inspeccionó el cielo viendo como las nubes comenzaban a moverse.

—Aun sigo pensando que eres jodidamente linda — La sonrisa ladina de Edward hizo a Bella olvidar que debía pedirle que por favor no maldiga pero se encontraba concentrada en los ojos verdes del cobrizo que habían dejado de mirar al cielo y parecían acercarse con lentitud y ya había olvidado todo aquello sobre alejarse de Edward. Se encontraban a unos pasos de la chevrolet. Le costó comprender que estaba a punto de tocar sus labios con los suyos cuando el pánico la abarcó al reaccionar y dio un torpe paso hacia atrás. Lo observó como si estuviese realmente loco. El simplemente sonrió y volvió a alejarse — Beso a las chicas en la primera cita — se justifico. Bella resopló pensando en aquello.

—Estoy segura que haces más que eso en las primera cita — Sus ojos se abrieron al tomar en cuenta que había dicho aquello en voz alta. _Tonta Bella _hacia aquello muy a menudo. El muchacho enarcó una ceja. Ella caminó los últimos pasos hacia su camioneta y tomó la manija para abrirla.

— ¿Tu quieres hacer algo mas antes de que nuestra primer cita termine? — preguntó apoyándose en la camioneta a un lado de la puerta con una sonrisa que pareció irresistible para Bella. Pero no se lo dejó ver.

—Esto no fue una cita — le corrigió. Edward se incorporó y con lentitud comenzó a alejarse

—Sí, claro.

—No fue una cita, Edward — volvió a exclamar. Edward volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás

—Como tú digas — Aquello frustro a Bella. ¡No había sido una cita! Edward volteó y siguió caminando hacia adelante.

—Si esto fue una cita, fue la peor cita que tuve en toda la vida — le gritó. Edward volteó nuevamente y la observó sorprendido evitando estallar a carcajadas.

—Estoy bastante seguro que esta fue la primera cita que has tenido en toda tu vida — ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pensó Bella intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba insinuando. Colocó ambas manos en su cadera.

— ¿tu como sabes aquello? — Preguntó molesta. Edward quien aun posea una sonrisa encontrando a Bella irresistible cuando parecía enojarse siguió caminando hacia atrás.

—Con lo mojigata que eres no me extraña que ningún muchacho quiera salir contigo — Aquello fue todo. Bella abrió sus ojos y su boca en una gran O y luego se metió en la cabina y cerró su puerta con un portazo sonoro. Odiaba a Edward Cullen. Ella no era una mojigata. Simplemente no quería besarlo porque no le parecía correcto. Era complicado pensar en Edward. Escuchó desde adentro como él se carcajeaba y se alejaba. Al menos tenía algo claro, no acercarse a Edward Cullen era una regla que no debía romperse.

* * *

**HELLO MY DEAR FELLAS**

_**Oh por dios... odio los examenes con toda mi vida.**_

_**en fin, holis! ¿como estan? **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, HABLANDO ENSERIO, VEO SUS REVIEWS, LOS LEO Y SONRIÓ COMO TONTA. **_

_**GRACIAS: bitha-granger (ya te adoro jaja), jeka cullen s ( a ti tambien ya te adoro jaja), Lilly Black Masen, zonihviolet, corimar cautela.**_

_**y claro obviamente, gracias tambien por los follows y los favs, gracias gracias gracias gracias!**_

_**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO, ESPECIALMENTE ESTE PORQUE QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN SOBRE EDWARD Y BELLA!**_

_**ASI QUE, REVIEWS? **_

_**(PORFIS PORFIS) **_

Nos leemos pronto

Kat (que se pronuncia como cat, y eso es algo bueno porque me gustan los gatos)


	5. Chapter 5

**_S . Meyer es la dueña de los personajes con nombrecitos conocidos, ya saben ;) _**

**_(leer abajo para aclaraciones)_**

* * *

**_5. CUPCAKES DE CALABAZA_**

Otoño podía significar solo una cosa: Halloween se aproximaba con rapidez y aunque Bella se encontraba indiferente al evento, Alice estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos, pensaba Bella. Ya habían pintado la habitación de azul y ahora se encontraban organizando su próxima salida en Port Angeles para comprar una estantería donde colocar todos los libros de Bella. Además de aquellas compras Alice no dejaba de reclamarle que debían ir a comprar disfraces. ¿La razón?: La fiesta de disfraces de Rosalie Hale.

La fiesta de disfraces de Rosalie era una fiesta que realizaba en su gran mansión el 31 de octubre todos los años. La obligación de esta fiesta era que debías ir disfrazado si o si. Alice le había comentado a Bella durante el almuerzo que en la puerta de la mansión siempre había dos muchachos comprobando que estés disfrazado. Todos estaban invitados a esta fiesta, incluso si Rosalie apenas te había dirigido unas cuantas palabras como en el caso de Bella. Al comienzo cuando la despampanante rubia los había invitado en el almuerzo, ella había pensado en que no iría.

Nunca iba a las fiestas pero de nuevo, tampoco la habían invitado jamás a una. No sabría de que disfrazarse, se estresaría y terminaría en su cama comiendo helado. Cuando se lo comentó a su amiga esta comenzó a gritarle que la obligaría a ir, que hasta los chicos de la orquesta iban a la fiesta. A Bella no le pareció justo ser obligada pero aceptó que si hasta la orquesta del instituto iba sería algo grande que no podría perderse. Había descubierto que a Alice le gustaba tener control sobre ciertas cosas como estas y era mejor no contradecirla.

Desde Jessica en las tres asignaturas que compartían hasta Emmett en el gimnasio hablaban sobre la gran fiesta de Rosalie. Parecía ser el gran evento del año y al parecer uno que Emmett no desaprovechaba para conseguir algunos puntos con la rubia.

—Es la gran fiesta — le explicaba su primo — Es la única noche donde el tío Charlie puede hacer su trabajo — ambos se rieron. Bella lo había dicho. Ser policía en Forks era el trabajo más aburrido.

— ¿de qué iras disfrazado tu? — preguntó mientras enviaba algunos archivos a Charlie. Emmett lo pensó unos segundos.

—Tal vez vaya de karateka — comentó haciendo algunos movimientos de karate haciendo a Bella sonreír — o tal vez de Rocky Balboa, ya sabes, tiene sentido… y luciría estos — comentó mostrando sus músculos y ella rodó sus ojos. Emmett se fue a cambiar mientras Bella apaga la computadora, volteó y acomodó los papeles que Charlotte le había dado.

Tal vez no sería mala idea ir a la fiesta, podría pedirle ayuda a Alice en el disfraz, ella sabría que hacer. Aunque, Alice seguramente ya estaba contando con aquello. Además, si iban todos seguramente era por el hecho de que debía estar realmente buena.

—Piernas lindas — escuchó Bella por detrás. Rodó sus ojos evitando gruñir. Cuando volteó vio a Cullen apoyado en la mesada de la recepción. Simplemente lo ignoró. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo desde el viernes pasado.

El lunes cuando había vuelto al instituto había tenido que estacionar junto a Jessica Stanley que se encontraba apoyada en su auto hablando con alguna de sus amigas. Cuando Bella salió de su auto no había podido evitar observar que estaban todas señalando a los autos de enfrente y cuando siguió su dirección vio a nada más ni nada menos que a Cullen apoyado en su _estúpido _volvo en una completa sesión de besos con una rubia que no parecía ser Tanya. No, era Lauren Mallory, la mejor amiga de Jessica.

_Pobre muchacha, ha caído por los encantos de Cullen_.

Podría admitir que le había molestado que Edward muestre "interés" en ella y luego a la semana siguiente este besando a otra muchacha, sobre todo cuando la había seguido hasta Port Angeles pero simplemente no lo haría, no lo admitiría de ninguna manera. Debería a verlo sabido de todos modos...

Edward sabia que Bella había comenzado a ignorándolo por eso, o al menos lo presentía… y tal vez porque la había llamado mojigata pero no se arrepentía de a verlo hecho. Era la verdad. Al verla ignorándolo sonrió ante el hecho y salió del gimnasio. Bella simplemente observó cómo se iba y luego de saludar a su tío Peter se fue a su casa.

El sábado siguiente Alice, Jasper, Bella y Emmett se encontraban almorzando unas hamburguesas – Alice comía una ensalada con crutones - en el pequeño centro comercial de Port Angeles mientras hablaban de los disfraces antes de ir a comprarlos.

Emmett había decidido ir de _Rocky Balboa _finalmente. Alice lo acusó de vago ya que no iba a necesitar muchas cosas para su disfraz considerando que ya tenía los shorts y los guantes. En cuanto a Alice y a Jasper ambos aun estaban pensando en si debían ir de_ Gatsby _ y_ Daisy _o_ Bonnie _y Clyde.

—Bonnie y_ Clyde _— dijo Jasper — seria genial, Al. Solo tienes que pensarlo para saber que es la mejor decisión — Obviamente le atraía mas aquel tipo de pareja. Alice negó haciendo a sus pequeñas mechas moverse.

—Pero Jazz… te verías deleitante como_ Jay Gatsby _… como un joven Leo DiCaprio — Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron. Bella estaba de acuerdo, Leonardo DiCaprio era precioso, pensaba.

—Y tú te verías realmente bonita con una boina al estilo_ Bonnie _— le dijo. Alice lo pensó pero luego negó. Emmett estaba tan concentrado en su hamburguesa que siquiera sabía de que hablaban los demás.

—Las boinas son muy de los 60's, Jasper — le dijo de malas. Mientras ambos peleaban por saber quien conseguiría convencer al otro Bella intentaba pensar en quien podría disfrazarse. Lo primero que pensó fue en los personajes de sus películas favoritas. Podría disfrazarse como una estudiante de Hogwarts considerando que amaba Harry Potter. Tal vez como Alicia de _Alice in Wonderland_. Le encantaría también disfrazarse como Dorothy de _The Wizard of Oz, _era una de sus películas favoritas. Pero fuera de aquellos no tenia idea de cómo disfrazarse. Jasper y Alice fueron los únicos que no pudieron comprar disfraz aquel día y aquello parecía poner realmente nerviosa a Alice quien quería pararse horas frente al espejo mirando como su disfraz le quedaba. Decidieron separarse y mientras Jasper y Emmett iban por una bata de boxeador para este último, Alice y Bella pensaban en que disfraz seria el adecuado para Bella.

—¿Qué ideas tenias para tu disfraz? — preguntó Alice mientras veía las vidrieras.

—Bueno… hum —comenzó — estudiante de Hogwarts… — estaba a punto de continuar cuando Alice la interrumpió.

—No me digas que eres una de esas geeks amantes de_ Harry Potter_— la observó. Bella frunció el seño ¿Qué había de malo con Harry Potter? Había leído los libros y visto las películas y le encantaban.

—No te metas con Potter — defendió sus gustos frunciendo el seño y doblando sus brazos. Alice rió y la alentó a continuar — Bueno… luego podría disfrazarme de Alicia de _Alice in Wonderland _— Alice volvió a interrumpirla.

—Aw, _Alice in Wonderland_. Definitivamente mi película favorita — Bella tenia la sospecha de que era porque el personaje y ella llevaban el mismo nombre pero continuó.

—Pero mi favorito hasta ahora es Dorothy de _Wizard Of Oz. _Es mi película favorita y… — Alice volvió a interrumpirla por tercera vez.

— ¡Dorothy! ¡Sí! Lo puedo ver… tienes un aire a _Judy Garland._

_—_ ¿Enserio? — Preguntó Bella extrañada. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso. Por eso le caía bien Alice.

No les costó demasiado encontrar la tienda que contuviera el disfraz perfecto para la castaña. Pero eso no es lo que le preocupaba a Alice. Ella estaba emocionada por ver a Bella en zapatos de tacón. Sabia el lugar perfecto para encontrarlos y también lo bien que le quedarían a Bella. Cuando esta última se probó el vestido que parecía coincidir con el de Dorothy a la perfección la observó a Alice reprobatoriamente porque había algo que realmente no coincidía y era el largo del vestido.

—Esto es muy corto — dijo intentando alargarlo mientras tiraba de las puntas pero parecía en vano. Alice se acercó a ella y la hizo voltear.

—A mi me encanta — dijo acomodándole las puntas que había dejado desprolijas al tironear. Bella sin embargo no estaba cómoda y Alice pudo notarlo — Bella… es una fiesta de disfraces — Comenzó a explicarle a la castaña — De una fuente muy importante y sabia he aprendido que "en el mundo de las chicas, Halloween es la única noche del año en la que una muchacha puede vestirse como una completa zorra y ninguna otra muchacha puede decir algo al respecto" — Citó Alice de memoria. Bella enarcó una ceja reconociendo de donde había sacado aquella frase.

— ¿Estas citando _Mean Girls_?

—Sí, es como la biblia de las chicas. Pero ese no es el punto — dijo moviendo su mano restándole importancia — Tienes unas piernas de muerte, el vestido no es _tan _corto y te ves hermosa en el — La castaña volvió a mirarse al espejo pero no vio cambio alguno frente a las palabras de su amiga. Sin embargo debió reconocer que era bonito.

—Charlie se morirá cuando me ve en esto — dijo por lo bajo pero Alice había logrado escuchar igualmente y se había carcajeado musicalmente logrando que Bella sonriera.

—No lo entiendo, Bella las bailarinas visten prendas más cortas que estas. Apretadas y bastante llamativas — reconoció Alice no comprendiendo porque Bella se mostraba tan pudorosa frente al vestido — Pero si te hace sentir más segura la noche de la fiesta vienes a prepararte en casa, obviamente, y luego de la fiesta puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres — sugirió. Bella asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de todo, Alice había dicho que Rosalie vivía en la casa de al lado.

Incluso ella debió admitir que los tacones que Alice había escogido eran perfectos e idénticos a los de Dorothy en _The Wizard Of Oz. _Le costaba un poco caminar con ellos pero le encantaban y eso era algo en los pensamientos de Bella. Se sentía tan satisfecha de a ver comprado su disfraz que no le importó cuando Alice le pidió que siguieran mirando vidrieras. A fin de cuentas algo en eso la hacia recordar a su madre y su locura de compradora compulsiva.

El lunes había comenzado la tercera semana de Bella en Forks pero ya no contaba aquello. Incluso se había olvidado de quejarse sobre el clima. Seguro aun quería irse de allí cuando terminase el instituto pero aprendió que aun faltaba un año y medio para aquello y que iba a tener que ser paciente. De alguna manera Forks no se le estaba haciendo tan pesado como pensó que seria, aunque también había pensado que no tendría amigos y allí se encontraba compartiendo mesa con las personas que se tomaba la libertad de llamarlas amigos.

Su mañana había pasado rápidamente. Charlie apenas había tenido tiempo de saludarla ya que se había levantado tarde producto de a ver vuelto a las seis de la mañana de su turno en la comisaria por lo que no había tenido tiempo para hablar sobre la fiesta. No creía que su padre se vaya a negar pero realmente le gustaría evadir la charla de prevenciones sobre el alcohol, el sexo y las drogas que estaba segura que le daría cuando acceda a dejarla ir.

Aquel sábado pasado cuando ambas estaban volviendo en el auto de Jasper y ella estaba hablando con Emmett sobre Charlie y la fiesta de Halloween, Alice le aviso por si las dudas que Bella le advierta a su padre que los padre de ella estarían viajando a Seattle por lo que se quedarían solas con Edward – algo a lo que Bella le había incomodado escuchar – y que tampoco se olvide de decirle que igualmente si los padre de ella no estaban el padre de Bella no debía porque preocuparse ya que Rosalie vivía al lado de Alice. Según esta, si Bella mencionaba todas las precauciones el padre la dejaría asistir sin ningún reproche.

Se encontraba saliendo de su clase de Algebra con Jasper cuando Edward Cullen se unió a la conversación que ambos estaban teniendo sobre los disfraces.

—No entiendo porque quiere vestirse como Daisy_. _Seguro, _Carey Mulligan _se veía realmente bien en aquellos vestidos pero se vería tan bien como_ Bonnie _— Bella sonrió al escuchar a Jasper decir aquello. Si, Carey Mulligan había estado bien pero Leo DiCaprio se merecía el premio mayor por ser tan lindo, pensó Bella.

—No lo se, Jazz. Alice tiene real parecido con_ Daisy Buchanan _no solo en el aspecto, evadiendo el hecho de que Alice es morocha claro, tienen una personalidad bastante parecida ¿no te parece? — preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Jasper debió aceptar que Bella tenía un punto en su argumento. Alice si tenía un parecido a la personalidad de_ Daisy _que era lo que la castaña había pensado desde el momento en el que la había conocido. También debían sacar el hecho de que según Bella,_ Daisy _se había comportado horriblemente con_ Gatsby _.

—Jasper — escucharon ambos de repente que saludaba Edward alcanzándolos. Estiró apenas su torso mientras cambiaba a la par de los dos para mirarla — Bella — saludó guiñándole un ojo logrando que evadiera la mirada.

—Genial — exclamó Jasper alegre de poder pedirle la opinión a alguien más — ¿Cómo preferirías que me vista? ¿de_ Jay Gatsby _o de_ Clyde _de_ Bonnie y Clyde_? — preguntó. Edward lo observó confundido con una ceja enarcada.

—Preferiría que estés vestido como tu… suficiente que te dejo hacer cosas sucias con mi hermana, Withlock — Ambos Jasper y Bella rodaron los ojos ante la respuesta de Edward.

—Sabes que estoy hablando de la fiesta de disfraces — le insistió su amigo. Edward lo pensó algunos segundos y paró en lo que era la clase de biología haciendo que Bella también parase.

—Sinceramente pensé que serian geniales como el _fantasma de la opera_ y _Christine_ considerando lo chillona que es Alice — Antes de que Jasper pudiese decir algo en defensa de su novia, Edward corrió adentro de la clase. Bella quien saludó a Jasper antes de entrar no le había parecido tan mal idea la de Edward quitando lo que había dicho sobre Alice, claro.

No permanecieron mucho en la clase en la que estaban junto al señor Banner ya que este les indico que aquel día comenzarían sus clases prácticas en el laboratorio y a continuación comenzó a leerles una lista sobre las parejas que se formarían. Increíblemente a Bella le había tocado con nada más ni nada menos que Cullen quien al ver que Bella seria su compañera de laboratorio sonrió ladinamente pensando en lo mucho que podría hacer con Bella como compañera.

Afortunadamente para ella, aquel día no hicieron nada más que sentarse en la misma mesada. Banner les explicó y les entregó un programa sobre todos los temas que verían allí y los utensilios que usarían entregándole a cada uno una llave de su compartimiento que tendría todos los utensilios de laboratorio que usarían. Cuando el timbre sonó Bella no perdió tiempo en esperar a que los otros se levantasen y evitando a Edward nuevamente salió de la clase corriendo hacia su chevy. Como aun no habían salido todos decidió irse sin esperar a saludar a Alice o a Emmett. Tenía práctica por lo que su bolso estaba junto a ella del lado del copiloto.

En sus clases de Ballet habían comenzado a hablar sobre el acto de fin de año. Claramente toda la clase estaba emocionada en saber en que lugar se haría pero la señora Adams decía que aun no lo podía confirmar.

En cuanto al concierto, seria _Pinocho. _Le había parecido interesante la idea e incluso le había gustado. Cuando algunas manos levantadas preguntaron cómo harían para interpretar a Pinocho si eran todas muchachas, la señora Adams respondió que Pinocho seria una muchacha y la obra dejo de llamarse Pinocho para ser apodada Pinocha por toda la clase. Y por la mirada de Shirley, Bella ya podía saber quien obtendría el papel de _Pinocha. _Sin embargo Tanya no lo vio así, al menos no había sonreído con suficiencia cuando Shirley la observó. No le molestó demasiado. Había muchos papeles. Al menos eso pensó hasta el miércoles.

Shirley comenzó la clase comentándoles que el concierto seria en Seattle. Algunas muchachas no habían estado tan emocionadas de a ver escuchado esto. Kate, una compañera de Bella le había confesado que esperaba que este año se haga en un lugar diferente pero claramente no había sido posible. La señora Adams le había advertido a todas que debían hablarlo con sus padres urgentemente porque debían saber quienes asistirán y quienes no así tener reemplazantes.

Ninguna pareció tener problemas en formar parte de la obra cuando Shirley dijo lo más importante. Habría representantes de universidades de baile y ballet observando el espectáculo. No había dicho de que universidades serian pero fue suficiente para que las mayores abran los ojos con atención, sobre todo Tanya quien estaba en último año de instituto.

El sábado siguiente no había acordado planes con nadie por lo que había ido a ayudar a su tía Charlotte y a su tío Peter en el gimnasio. No había mucha gente pero Bella no necesitaba de clientes para hacer su trabajo por lo que pasó la mañana acomodando papeles e ingresando datos en los archivos de la computadora.

Estaba aliviada de que Charlie no había lanzado ninguna indirecta sobre alguna supuesta charla que Bella ya se esperaba. Por lo contrario, aquel viernes en la mañana Charlie lo había pensando algunos minutos en silencio y había salido con la conclusión de que podría ser buena idea algo de dispersión para Bella.

—Bueno… Alice Cullen es una muchacha muy buena y sus padres son gente conocida aquí en Forks — había comenzado a decir. Bella ya se veía escuchando nuevamente hablar a Charlie sobre lo asombroso que era el doctor Cullen. Ella sospechaba que su padre tenía alguna especie de _man crush _con el doctor.

Como Alice había dicho, Charlie había apreciado la información sobre el viaje de los padres de Alice y también le había agradecido que Bella le informase donde era la fiesta por más de que el supiese. Era el _Sheriff, _sabia donde vivían los demás.

Por la tarde, Bella se había quedado dormida en una profunda siesta que fue interrumpida cuando su celular comenzó a sonar despertándola.

— ¿Hola? — preguntó dormida. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y su cabeza seguía apoyada en la cama.

— ¡_Bells! ¿Quieres venir a casa? — _le costó reconocer que era Alice quien estaba hablando. Intento buscar una respuesta.

— ¿Tu casa? ¿Ahora? — preguntó. En la otra línea los ojos de Alice se tornaron con obviedad mientras preparaba la mezcla de lo que serian cupcakesde calabaza.

—_Bueno sí, claro que ahora. ¿Estabas haciendo algo además de estar durmiendo? — _Mientras la castaña se preguntaba torpemente como era que sabia se había levantado refregando sus ojos con su mano libre.

—Déjame despejarme y voy ¿sí? — preguntó. Alice asintió, se escuchó un sonoro beso en la línea típico de Alice y luego colgó. Bella se aliso un poco la ropa, se lavó la cara, se peinó y lavó los dientes antes de partir hacia lo de Alice.

Mientras salía de la casa le mandó un texto a su padre informándole en donde estaría y partió en su gran camioneta a lo de Alice. Claro que segundos después debió pedirle la dirección. La única vez que había estado allí había sido en la calle cuando Charlotte la había dejado a Alice en la puerta de su casa. Nunca había ido a la casa de Alice y aquello la puso algo nerviosa después de a verse despabilado. Edward vivía ahí. Esperaba que Edward no estuviese porque no quería tener que explicarle a Alice lo que ocurría con su hermano. No le había dicho a nadie de aquella noche cuando se lo había encontrado en el gimnasio, si quiera de la noche en la que habían cenado pizza juntos. Nadie los había visto y de aquella manera era más sencillo para ella pretender que no había sucedido, _si tan solo eso fuese posible. _

Para su sorpresa los únicos que se encontraban en la casa eran Alice y Rosalie Hale quien al verla simplemente alzo su vista y volvió a chequear la lista de cosas que aun faltaban para su fiesta en la semana siguiente. El padre de Alice, el señor Cullen se encontraba en el hospital mientras que su madre estaba en el centro haciendo las compras para la cena.

Alice y Rosalie estaban en la cocina cuando Bella había llegado. Alice se encontraba preparando cupcakesde calabaza mientras bailaba con la música de _Spice Girls _a todo volumen haciendo que Rosalie tuviese que pararse a bajarlo un poco. La rubia se encontraba sentada en un banquillo alto que se encontraba frente a una de las dos grandes mesadas que Alice tenía en la cocina. Bella se había sentado junto a ella observando lo que hacía y observando la grandeza de aquella cocina.

La casa de Alice era muy diferente a la de ella. Mientras que la de ella parecía más familiar la de Alice parecía sacada de algún catalogo de decoraciones de interiores. Luego todo tuvo más sentido cuando la morocha le comentó que su madre era, de hecho, decoradora de interiores. Durante todo el rato que Bella estuvo allí con Rosalie, esta no le había hablado directamente en ningún momento y comprendió que tal vez Bella no era del agrado de Rosalie. Se sintió mal al respecto porque había visto como ella se comportaba con Alice y no parecía una mala chica sacando a un lado como trataba a Emmett. Edward no contaba ya que el también la trataba mal.

Al final, terminó uniéndose a Alice en la preparación de los cupcakeshaciendo que Alice le guardase tres para que se llevase a su casa. Rosalie mientras tanto, hablaba con Alice y pedía recomendaciones sobre las cosas que pondría en su fiesta y mientras Alice intentaba unir a todas en una conversación cantaba moviendo sus cortas puntas _"Say you'll be there"._

Llegó el momento en el que el novio de Rosalie la llamó dando por finalizada su estadía en la casa de los Cullen. Cuando estaba por irse se volteó y observó a Bella.

—Vendrás a la fiesta ¿cierto? — preguntó. Bella asintió nerviosa y Rosalie asintió antes de desaparecer. Alice intentó explicar el comportamiento de Rosalie con los demás pero a Bella no le había importado. Aun seguía algo sorprendida de que Rosalie haya preguntado si asistirá a su fiesta… o de que le haya hablado.

—No entiendo que es lo que sucede, Tanya — dijo Edward volteando y golpeando su espalda con el cómodo sobretodo que tenia Tanya en su cama. Ella suspiró mientras sus ojos miraban el blanco del techo.

Tanya había llamado a Edward diciéndole que era urgente y cuando este había llegado a su casa de malas ganas considerando que había tenido que salir antes de sus prácticas, ella simplemente había cogido su cabeza con ambas manos y había estampado un gran beso en los labios de Edward quien olvidó el enojo de a ver tenido que dejar el gimnasio. Subieron entre besos y caricias desesperadas y algo brutas porque así eran Edward y Tanya. Cuando ella lo empujó en la cama para subirse encima de el todo parecía ir a la perfección hasta que Edward comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia dirigiéndose hacia el centro de sus dos pechos, ella le pidió que se detuviese y tiró hacia atrás.

Era la tercera vez que sucedía esto con Tanya, razón por la cual no la había llamado más. Sabía que Tanya estaba teniendo problemas últimamente pero no esperaba que se hubiese vuelto bipolar. Se había comenzado a comportar realmente extraño arruinando aquello para Edward.

— ¿Ya tienes disfraz? — intentó distraerse Tanya. Edward la observó incrédulo.

— ¿No estarás hablando enserio verdad? — preguntó sin poder creerlo mientras se sentaba en la cama. No podía creer que la muchacha le estaba preguntando aquello luego de lo que había hecho. Tanya lo observó expectante demostrándole que parecía una pregunta seria — No… todavía no lo sé — volvió a recostarse y luego de unos minutos de silencio la observó — ¿tu? — preguntó dándose por vencido.

—Seré _Minnie Mouse_ — sonrió. Edward también sonrió de solo imaginarla disfrazado de aquello.

En cierto aspecto, la fiesta de Rosalie realmente le molestaba. Sobre todo si tú hermana era Alice Cullen. Hablaba 24/7 sobre su disfraz y su pelea con Jasper sobre el disfraz, hablaba sobre el disfraz de los otros y lo forzaba a buscar un disfraz antes de que sea 31 de Octubre. En otro aspecto, las muchachas se vestían como zorras y Edward podía disfrutar la vista todo lo que quisiese porque para ello se disfrazaban.

Luego de despedirse de Tanya Denali no vio el punto en volver al gimnasio por lo que se fue directo hacia su casa. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar la puerta se había abierto dejando a clara vista a la castaña a la que vivía persiguiendo. De pronto sus molestias con Tanya desaparecieron. _Bella… me tengo que acostar con Bella _Se recordó a si mismo. Una sonrisa gentil se posó en sus labios. Bella abrió sus achocolatados ojos observando a Edward Cullen como si el hecho de que estuviese allí fuere extraño.

— ¿Me buscabas? — preguntó Edward. Después de todo, era su casa. Bella bajó su mirada. Ya no se sonrojaba tanto como antes.

—Vine a ver a Alice — le aclaró. Con sus zapatillas evadió a Edward rodeándolo y bajó las escaleras del gigantesco porche. O al menos eso parecía. Era de mármol y tenia una bonita mesa de jardín en la izquierda de la casa. Comenzó a caminar por el camino empedrado hacia el portón de adelante hasta desaparecer de la vista del cobrizo. Cerró la puerta de su casa y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Alice. No se saludaron como era costumbre.

Edward y Alice acordaban que cuando había demasiada confianza no tenias porque saludar al otro. Ninguno de los dos lo tomaba como mala educación pero aprecio por el otro. Era su extraña manera de quererse como siempre pensaba su madre a quien estaban casi obligados a saludar y mantener su buena educación.

Edward abrió el refrigerador para encontrar cupcakescon glaseado naranja sobre ellos. Cogió uno y cuando estaba a punto de irse de la cocina Alice saltó de su banquillo frenándolo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Son míos — le reprochó quitándole el cupcake de su mano. Edward la miró mal.

—Eres egoísta — dijo restándole importancia y saliendo de la cocina. Alice gritó desde allí su respuesta.

—Y tu un idiota.

Edward subió las escaleras con su bolso colgando y al llegar a su habitación abrió su ducha para pegarse un buen baño y sacarse aquellas ganas que Tanya le había entregado.

_No podía simplemente dejar las cosas por la mitad… ¿Qué clase de mala persona hace eso? _Se preguntó.

Al salir de la ducha se colocó solo sus pantalones de pijama y se recostó en la cama con intenciones de una buena siesta antes de que su madre llegase y lo llamase para bajar a cenar. Mientras intentaba dormir comenzó a pensar de qué se podría disfrazar. Supo que no debió en el momento en el que pequeños golpes en su puerta característicos de su hermana menor hicieron que abriera sus ojos.

_¿Qué acaso era psíquica o algo? _

—Edward… ¿puedo pasar?... — otros tres golpes — ¿estás haciendo ya-sabes-que o viendo el otro ya-sabes-que? — Rodó sus ojos y le dijo que pasara. Alice inclinó su pequeña y mechada cabeza entre la puerta y el marco y al ver que simplemente estaba acostado paso con total tranquilidad y se recostó junto a él en la gran cama de Edward mientras miraba hacia el techo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Edward con su voz apagada.

— ¿Ya sabes de qué te disfrazaras? — preguntó con aquel tono que Edward a veces no toleraba demasiado. Este dio vuelta su cabeza sumergiéndola en la almohada.

—No, Alice. Todavía no — le dijo de malas — y si has venido a eso, vete — le pidió. Ella si había venido a aquello pero era Alice, jamás se iba sin hablar primero.

—Tengo algunas ideas para ti… — no hubo reacción en Edward. Alice continuo — ¿quieres escucharlas? — El único movimiento que Edward hizo fue para dejar de ahogarse con la almohada y mirar al lado contrario de su hermana en un intento de ignorarla — Bueno, te las diré de todos modos — comentó y se sentó emocionada — Estaba pensando en _Jimmy Stark _ya sabes, _James Dean_ en la película "_Rebel Without a Cause" _— Esta vez Edward volteó y la observó con una ceja enarcada. No era mala idea pero… ¿_Jimmy Stark? _Solo alguien con buen gusto en el cine como los Cullen lo adivinaría.

— ¿Qué más? — preguntó. Alice sonrió al ver que su hermano la escuchaba.

— ¡_Waldo_! — Exclamó haciendo que su hermano comenzara a reírse ¿de veras Alice esperaba que su hermano mayor se disfrace de "_Where's Waldo?" _

—Tienes que tener algo mejor, Al — le pidió Edward divertido. Alice lo miró mal y comenzó a pensar.

—Bueno, hum… _Danny Zuko… _todo conocen "_Grease" _— Edward se negó rápidamente. No se iba a vestir como un personaje de musical — Oh ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! Como marino… de la marina y todo eso — dijo aplaudiendo mientras saltaba sentada en la cama — Es genial, Ed. Las chicas adoran a los marinos — ¿su hermana quería se disfrazara de marinero? No era mala idea en realidad. Le había agradado. Le dijo a su hermana que aceptaría solo si ella se encargaba y Alice no lo dudó un segundo. Saltó hacia el suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Algo que Edward sumamente odiaba pero cuando se iba a levantar a cerrarla su madre a la que no había escuchado llegar los estaba llamando para cenar. Había perdido su siesta nuevamente.

El domingo había transcurrido con tanta rapidez que Bella no había podido si quiera mirar la puesta del sol en su balcón a través de las ramas de su árbol. Se encontraba sacando las cosas de sus cajas y acomodándolas en distintas partes de su habitación.

Ya había vaciado la caja que contenía fotos de ella y su madre en distintas partes de Estados Unidos. Había vaciado la caja con libros de ella y algunos de su madre y también la de los cd's de ella y también algunos que le había quitado a su madre.

Aun quedaba la caja que contenía ropa de Renée. No era toda la ropa de su madre pero a la que Bella más le gustaba como para dejarla en Phoenix donde la tía abuela de ella se estaba encargando de las cosas allí.

Su tía abuela Stella no solía verse mucho con Bella pero al saber de la muerte de su sobrina había aceptado a ayudar. En la caja de la ropa también se encontraban algunas remeras y shorts suyos de verano. Comenzó sacando su ropa y colocándola en los cajones más bajos. Presentía que no abriría mucho aquellos cajones.

Se encontraba sacando de la caja la campera que Renée siempre llevaba cuando sintió un sonido similar al del papel crujiendo. Le pareció extraño y miro a sus pies observando si había pisado algún papel en el suelo. Luego cogió la campera con la otra mano y el sonido volvió a sonar. Bella miró a la campera con desconfianza y chequeó sus bolsillos pero no había nada.

No fue hasta luego de un rato cuando la guardo que recordó que la campera aquella tenía bolsillos internos, _donde Renée siempre guardaba su caja de cigarros y su encendedor. _Sacó la campera de la percha de donde colgaba y encontró un papel blanco demasiado plegado. Cuando estaba por abrirlo leyó en uno de los lados su nombre con aquella letra tan característica de su madre y volvió a plegarlo rápidamente… Aquella ¿era una carta para ella? ¿Por qué había una nota en el bolsillo? Bella tuvo que obligar a sentarse porque temía que sus rodillas la traicionaran.

Cuando su madre había muerto, ella supo que era lo último que vería de Renée. Claro que sabía que su padre hablaría de ella o que la vería en fotos pero sabía que jamás, jamás en su vida volver a hablar con ella, tendría una conversación con ella o ella se dirigiría a Bella. Aquello… era algo que aun no aceptaba. Y ahora… ahora se encontraba con esta nota que estaba dirigida hacia ella con la letra de su madre.

¿Debía leerla? _Claro que debía. _Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Esto sería lo único que tendría de su madre? Y luego… luego jamás volvería a escucharla o leerla dirigiéndose hacia ella, hablándole, escribiéndole, mirándola… ¿esto era lo último de Renée Dwyer?

No.

No podía.

No la leería.

_No_.

Abrió el cajón de su pequeña mesa de noche y metió la pequeña nota. Cuando este lista para dejar ir a su madre la leería. Cuando quiera despedirse de ella, cuando haya aceptado que su madre se había ido para siempre. Y por ahora mantendría aquella pequeña esperanza guardada en el cajón de su mesa de noche sabiendo que aun tiene una conversación pendiente con ella. Que aunque Renée no escucharía o leería su respuesta, Bella la daría igual.

* * *

_**HAI (gif de stitch aqui)**_

**Aclaraciones:**

**Judy Garland: Actriz que interpretó a Dorothy en "The Wizard of Oz"**

**Man crush: ¿vieron cuando los hombres admiran a otros hombres o algo asi? En ingles se dice man crush como si tuvieran un pequeño enamoramiento o interes (no romanticamente) si no mas que como idolatracion.**

**Jimmy Stark: Es el personaje de la pelicula "Rebel without a cause" (rebelde sin causa) el personaje fue interpretado por James Dean un conocido actor de la epoca (y lindo, yummy jajaja) Busquen en google y diganme que opinan. El atuendo de Jimmy Stark fue muy iconico con la campera roja y la remera blanca en esa epoca. **

**Waldo: En EEUU Wally de "¿donde esta wally?" (Where's Waldo?) se llama Waldo. Creo que es casi el unico pais que lo llama waldo. **

**_Ahora si, holis!_**

**_me alegra que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado! Dios, muchas gracias por leerme, no saben cuanto se los agradezco._**

**_gracias: Zonihviolet, corimar cautela, klaudeth1987, bitha-granger, jeka cullen s, ela y esmeeP!_**

**_Ademas, gracias por los favs y follows obviamente._**

**_Vieron que puse un punto de vista de Edward? Era para que se vayan acostumbrandose. No lo voy a hacer siempre pero de vez en cuando voy a cambiar el punto de vista._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, DE NUEVO Y PORFIS DEJAME TU REVIEW SI?_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_No todo es lo que parece..._**

_Nos leemos prontito_

_Kat (que se pronuncia como cat, y eso es algo bueno porque me gustan los gatos)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**S. Meyer es la dueña de los personajes con nombrecitos conocidos, ya saben ;)**_

* * *

_**6. UN HALLOWEEN DE TERROR. **_

La noche que toda la población adolescente de Forks estaba esperando estaba a tan solo cinco horas de su gran iniciación. Bella Swan se encontraba recostada en la cama de Alice Cullen observando cómo esta última se miraba al espejo en su bello y brilloso vestido de Charleston una y otra vez. Si, Jasper, su novio, finalmente había cedido a su novia y se presentaría en la puerta de esta con su traje de_ Jay Gatsby. _Bella deseó poder tener un_ Jay Gatsby _para ella sola como lo tenía su amiga pero lo que había pensado realmente era que le gustaría tener al original_ Jay Gatsby _ para ella (Desde que había ido con Renée a ver la nueva versión al cine no podía dejar de imaginar al personaje ficticio con el rostro del increíblemente apuesto Leonardo DiCaprio).

Dejó de fantasear con DiCaprio y se paró de la cama para coger el iPod de Alice y cambiar la canción. _"Too Much" _dejó de sonar en la habitación para que una canción de _Katy Perry_ comenzara a sonar. Bella rodó los ojos. No es que no le gustase _Katy Perry_ pero había estado toda la tarde escuchando pop, más o menos todo el repertorio musical que tenía su amiga en el iPod y simplemente quería algo mas _indie _y tranquilo.

La morocha arrojó su celular a la cama donde pensaba que se encontraba Bella.

— ¿Me tomas una foto? — preguntó aun mirándose en el espejo. Bella tomó con movimientos cansado el celular de su amiga, deslizo, desbloqueó y presionó el icono de la cámara. Alice le pidió que aguardase mientras encontraba su mejor perfil y luego volteó posando como una modelo con una sonrisa extremadamente grande.

Cuando Bella le tomó la foto Alice exclamó otra y luego le pidió su celular para verlas. Levantó la mirada viendo como la castaña volvía a dejarse caer en la cama.

— ¿te estoy aburriendo verdad? — dijo lamentándose. No podía evitarlo. Amaba disfrazarse. Se sentó junto a donde Bella se encontraba recostada mirando hacia el techo sin decir nada.

—No… solo estoy cansada — dijo intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Alice sin embargo no se lo trago.

Su nueva mejor amiga había estado así desde el comienzo de la semana. Quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien o le sucedía algo con respecto a su madre o algo así pero no sabía cómo confrontar la conversación. No quería que Bella se enoje con ella. Varias veces había querido preguntarle sobre su madre, Alice era muy curiosa y no se le daba muy bien el ser indiscreta pero estaba realmente forzándose por Bella. Pensó en alguna manera de animarla pero no se le ocurría nada original.

— ¿Te han gustado los cupcakes? — preguntó intentando algún tema no especifico. Bella la observó con atención.

—Mi padre se los devoró… si quiera me dejo uno — Alice y ella rieron un poco y luego esta se paró extendiéndole sus dos manos a Bella.

—Ven… creo que me sobran uno o dos — La castaña tomó las pequeñas manos de Alice y se ayudo a levantarse. Alice soltó una de sus manos pero con la otra arrastró a su amiga con rapidez hacia la cocina. Le extendió un cupcakede los tres que habían sobrado y se sentó junto a ella en la mesada mientras comían.

—Estoy tan emocionada por saber de que se van a disfrazar todos… pero sobre todo quiero saber con qué disfraz vendrá Victoria Cameron — Bella la observó curiosa.

— ¿Quién es Victoria Cameron? — Estaba segura que jamás había escuchado aquel nombre en el instituto.

—Es una muchacha de aquí, se graduó el año pasado del instituto y se mudó a California — contó Alice como si se tratase de una historia de terror — Todos dicen que está aquí de visita y que irá a la fiesta… aunque yo no la he visto — siguió contando. Bella no comprendió. De acuerdo, era una muchacha que se había graduado ¿Qué era lo importante en aquello?

— ¿Y que con ella?

— ¡Todo con ella! Es la muchacha que más escándalos hizo en el instituto — exclamó.

— ¿Qué cosas hizo? — volvió a preguntar curiosa. Alice había reconocido aquello en Isabella. Era muy curiosa, como ella.

—Dicen muchas cosas sobre ella. Cuando se mudó a California se rumoreaba que iba a California a un centro de auto ayuda porque era drogadicta. También se dice que se acostó con todos los muchachos del instituto… aunque aquello no es un rumor, es verdad — se corrigió con el seño fruncido mientras volvía a morder su cupcake_. _La observó a Bella esperando alguna reacción sobre Victoria — Royce King engaño a Rosalie con Victoria lo cual fue algo delicado porque Rosalie era amiga de Victoria al igual que Tanya, sobre todo Tanya— siguió contando. Bella parecía sorprendida de escuchar esto. Sobre todo porque Rosalie aun estaba con Royce en la actualidad — Creo que aquello fue un boom en el instituto. Todos hablaban sobre aquello y comenzaron a salir muchas versiones sobre lo que realmente había sucedido. Versiones que incluso hablaban sobre mi hermano estando involucrado en aquello — Bella intentó pensar que rol habría podido tomar Edward en lo que parecía a ver sido la peor pelea del instituto de Forks. Y aunque no quiso, admitió que sonaba como el tipo de problemas en el que Edward se metería — pero son solo rumores. Cuando le pregunté a Edward dijo que no tenía nada que ver en aquella "pelea de gatas" — agregó haciendo comillas con sus manos al final de la oración.

_Tal vez debería dejar de juzgar a las personas, _pensó Bella arrepentida de a ver pensado aquello sobre Edward.

— ¿Jamás le preguntaste a Rosalie lo que realmente ocurrió?

—Si — se limpió la boca con la servilleta y continuó hablando — Dijo que cuando se enteró lo primero que hizo fue afrontar a Victoria apenas la vio en las duchas de gimnasia. Victoria actuó superada frente al tema y dijo que de donde venia seguramente ya estaba acostumbrada.

—No comprendo ¿de dónde venía? — preguntó Bella confundida. Alice tomó aire y le explicó.

—Rose viene de Nueva York. Se mudó aquí hace dos años. Me contó que se había mudado porque sus padres querían una vida más tranquila pero cuando comencé a preguntarle sobre sus amigos o su instituto allí evadió las preguntas — Bella la observó sumamente interesada y a Alice le alegró saber que la estaba escuchando con tanta atención — Es obvio que no se mudaron aquí por la tranquilidad. Algo ocurrió allí con Rosalie… en mi opinión esa es la razón. Victoria debería a ver estado hablando de aquello — pensó en voz alta — En fin, Rosalie estaba profundamente enojada con Victoria y Tanya supuestamente había quedado en el medio de aquella pelea. Pero por alguna razón Tanya comenzó a distanciarse de Victoria. Algo extraño ya que Tanya Denali siempre estaba detrás de Victoria… eran muy amigas ambas — Era extraño pensar de Tanya como alguien que seguía a otra persona considerando como era en las clases de Ballet. Era extraño pensar también en como las personas podrían coger aquella historia y sugerir versiones diferentes aunque debía admitir que lo que Rosalie le había dicho a Alice dejaba mucho que saber cómo porque Tanya se había distanciado de Victoria si eran tan amigas o porque Rosalie seguía con Royce luego de lo ocurrido ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba Rosalie? O porque Victoria Cameron iría a su fiesta si estaban peleadas… aquello no tenía sentido para Bella.

Alice miró el reloj en la pared y abrió sus ojos. Cogió a Bella de la mano y la arrastro nuevamente hacia la habitación de esta.

—Te tienes que bañar… tengo que hacerte los bucles y maquillarte, debo maquillarme a mí y acomodar mi cabello, tienes que probar caminar un rato con los tacones…Oh God… no hay tiempo — comenzó a caminar por todos lados mientras pensaba nerviosamente. Bella la calmó colocando sus manos en los hombros de la morocha. Quedaban tres horas para la fiesta no veía el apuro pero dedujo que era otro tema de Alice.

—Con calma, Alice. Me iré a bañar. Tú puedes maquillarte y retocar tu cabello mientras me colocó mi disfraz y secó mi cabello. Luego puedes hacer lo tuyo conmigo ¿sí? — preguntó. Alice se apegó a aquel plan y sonrió a Bella para luego empujarla a la ducha. Se duchó rápidamente y colocando una toalla alrededor de su figura salió a la habitación para buscar su disfraz y volver al baño a cambiarse. No quiso preguntarle a Alice si lo había visto porque esta se volvería loca y comenzaría a desordenar todo hasta encontrarlo, podía imaginarlo.

Cuando estaba buscando alrededor de la cama la puerta de la habitación de Alice se abrió sin ser tocada antes logrando que Bella se quede estática ante la presencia de un Edward en cuero con tan solo unos pantalones de franela. Fue hasta que Edward la observó sonriendo que notó que estaba tan solo en una toalla.

_¿Por qué a mí?_

_¿Por. Qué. A. Mí?_

— ¡Oh my God! ¿No sabes tocar? — Exclamó Alice molesta resaltando su voz aguda mientras se paraba frente a Bella para taparla.

—Oh, vamos. Si no puedo verle nada — se quejó mientras cruzaba la habitación. Bella se sujeto más cerca de Alice mientras observaba a Edward cogiendo una bolsa al lado del armario de Alice. Se dio media vuelta para volver hacia la puerta y le guiño un ojo a la castaña logrando que el corazón de esta se atorara en un latido y que Alice resoplara. Lo que faltaba… que coqueteara con su amiga. Edward se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás de él y Alice volteó a ver a Bella cuya mirada había quedado plasmada en la puerta de la morocha. _O más bien en la figura de Edward. _

—Bella deja de babear ¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó golpeando despacio su brazo. Bella despertó y la miró avergonzada a su amiga.

—No… no estaba… babeando. Mi disfraz — pidió. Alice le indicó el armario y esta lo cogió de una percha para luego entrar en el baño y cambiarse. Observó su cara frente al espejo que contenía algo de vapor aun. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo… bueno, sus mejillas y sus orejas. Sacudió su cabeza, se mojó el rostro y comenzó a cambiarse. Le costó colocárselo con su cuerpo aun húmedo por el agua pero una vez colocado, abrió la puerta para dejar que el aire corra y comenzó a secarse el cabello con la secadora de Alice. Esta ya se había maquillado y se encontraba colocándose su cinta en el cabello que contenía pequeñas piedras falsas y una pluma en la derecha.

Cuando Bella había logrado secar su cabello observó a Alice realmente fascinada. Estaba hermosa y tuvo aquella sensación de querer abrazarla… o de decirle lo orgullosa que se sentía de ser su amiga pero no quería asustarla. Ella jamás había tenido una mejor amiga y ahora sentía que Alice lo era desde que vivía en Phoenix. Ojala hubiese podido conocerla con anterioridad para poder decirle aquellas cosas.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo luzco? — preguntó posando graciosamente haciéndola a Bella reír.

—Te ves demasiado bien. ¡Alice, estas hermosa! — exclamó Bella. Alice se sintió feliz de a ver cumplido con su fin y deseo ya ver la cara de Jasper cuando la vea. Pero luego volvió a la realidad y vio a Bella con sus ojos preparados para analizar qué color debería usar con ella.

Alice colocó una cinta azul con un moño en el cabello de Bella. Luego, simplemente lo enruló dejando que los bucles se formen por si solos. La castaña tenía buen cabello por lo que fue fácil. La maquillo naturalmente. Bella no parecía del tipo que iba con los colores y creyó que así estaría mejor. Antes de dejarla mirarse en el espejo la observó ella y con el seño fruncido pensó en si debía agregar algo mas pero no. Bella estaba perfecta. Le indicó que se pusiera sus tacones arriba de las media del disfraz de Dorothy y luego la guió hasta el espejo.

Bella pudo reconocerse pero se sintió completamente distinta. Su cabello era más corto gracias a los bucles. Su piel parecía más lisa por el maquillaje y sus piernas más largas por los zapatos de tacón. Jamás se hubiese imaginado de aquella manera. Es decir, su madre vivía maquillándola para los conciertos de ballet pero aquello no se relacionaba con cómo estaba ahora.

— ¿Bien? — preguntó Alice pidiendo su opinión. Bella estaba en shock.

—Wow, Alice. Yo…

— ¿Te ves preciosa? Sip — Alice rió — Aw, Bella — La atrajo hacia un gran abrazo haciendo que la castaña sorprendida lo responda luego — ¡Estas tan bonita! Me siento tan orgullosa — Alice casi le quitó las palabras de la mente y las hizo suyas. Bella le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida haciendo que Alice ría nuevamente.

Le indicó a Bella que baje mientras ella ordenaba todo su maquillaje así podía practicar caminar con los tacones. No había querido admitirlo pero Alice había tenido razón al apurarla cuando faltaban tres horas. Apenas habían terminado y ya se había hecho la hora.

Mientras practicaba caminar con sus tacones brillosos color escarlata cerca de las escaleras sintió unos pasos sobre ella. Levantó la vista esperando a que fuese Alice y luego la volvió a bajar la mirada nerviosamente viendo que era Edward Cullen disfrazado de marinero. Pretendió no a ver escuchado dichos pasos y siguió caminando en línea recta de un lado a otro con excito y sin caerse.

—Vaya — escuchó. Cuando levantó la vista vio a Edward Cullen observándola.

_Lo sabía, el vestido era demasiado corto._

Sin dejar de observarla se dirigió al gran espejo que se encontraba allí se arregló su gorro de marinero.

—El mago de Oz ¿cierto? — le preguntó. A Bella le sorprendió el hecho de que no había hecho ningún comentario sucio. Por lo contrario simplemente había preguntado de qué película era su personaje.

—Sip… y tu… estas representando a nuestro país — sonrió. Edward sonrió mirando hacia el suelo mientras asentía. Acaso… ¿acaso Edward se había avergonzado?

—A las chicas les gusta — comentó. Bella rió.

—Claro que si — le dio la razón riendo. Volvió a posar sus ojos en sus zapatillas de tacón mientras caminaba, un pie frente a otro. No se le hacía tan difícil ya que no tenían mucho tacón pero parecía una nueva altura a la que acostumbrarse. Ambos escucharon los tacones de Alice bajando las escaleras y en solo segundos la morocha estaba junto a Edward apretando sus cachetes y diciéndole lo tierno que se veía.

— ¡Que dulzura, Edward! — exclamaba. Bella contuvo su risa y fue a sentarse en las escaleras. Debían esperar a que Jasper llegara así podrían ir todos juntos ya que Alice insistía en querer entrar con el — ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada de tu hermanita? — preguntó molesta Alice colocando sus manos en la cadera. Bella vio como Edward rodó sus ojos.

—Te ves linda, Alice… podrías a verte puesto algo mas pero me conformare con el hecho de que nadie te puede tocar porque ya tienes novio — Alice sonrió y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Edward haciendo que este se queje por a verle dejado labial rojo allí. A Bella le pareció demasiado tierna la relación de los hermanos Cullen y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando el timbre sonó Alice pidió a Bella que atienda ella mientras la morocha posaba extendiendo sus brazos como si hubiese finalizado una pieza de baile de Broadway. Mientras Edward evitaba no morir de risa con los brazos cruzado. Bella y Jasper caminaban hacia donde estaban los hermanos mientras alagaban sus disfraces.

Ambos, Bella y Edward desviaron la mirada cuando los enamorados comenzaron a besarse hasta que Edward gruño y Jasper soltó a su novia para darle una vuelta y alagar su traje. Alice había tenido razón,_ Daisy _le sentaba mucho mejor a Alice y valía la pena no disfrazarse como_ Clyde _para verla así de feliz.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la de al lado. La mansión de Rosalie parecía ser del mismo tamaño que la de los Cullen con la leve diferencia de que ahora, esta contenía calabazas talladas en el jardín y luces de color sobresalían por la ventana. Había gente en el jardín delantero y gente caminando hacia la puerta principal. Todos caminaron en silencio menos Alice quien comentaba al aire todos los disfraces que veía "Oh mira, va de _Marylin Monroe_", "Ese va de _Jack Sparrow_" y así continuaba.

Ingresaron a la casa observando a todos. La música estaba realmente alta y hacia vibrar el cuerpo entero de Bella. Todos parecían observar a la gente que entraba por la puerta. Bella se sintió aliviada hasta que Edward desapareció y quedó ella sola detrás de Alice y Jasper. Sintió la mirada de algunas personas y se sintió aun más nerviosa. Odiaba llamar la atención, sonaba extraño viniendo de una bailarina pero aquella atención era admiración mientras que esta… bueno no estaba segura.

— ¡Bella! — apenas escuchó. Al comienzo pensó que había escuchado mal hasta que vio a Angela Webber levantando sus brazos para llamar su atención. Alice quien cada diez segundos volteaba a asegurarse que Bella estuviese detrás de ellos notó que la castaña había comenzado a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta le pidió a Jasper que busque a Emmett porque no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo disfrazado mientras ella se iba detrás de Bella.

—Bella ¡Dios te ves muy bonita! — exclamó Angela intentando superar el volumen de la música. Bella sonrió. Angela se encontraba disfrazada de la mujer maravilla y su novio Ben que se encontraba a su lado con su cámara profesional colgando de su cuello parecía ser Robín – El compañero de Batman –

—Tú también, Angie. Te ves realmente bien — devolvió el grito. Alice llegó al lado de Bella y exclamó un gran "¡Angela!". No conocía mucha a la muchacha de anteojos pero aquello jamás frenaba el entusiasmo de Alice quien comenzó a aplaudir cuando Angela adivinó su disfraz y le dijo que se veía hermosa. Ben levantó la vista y observó a Bella.

—Me tienen que dejar tomarles una foto — pidió. Bella se sonrojó y accedió. Mientras las tres se abrazaban por detrás, Ben tomó la foto y levantó su pulgar en alto para indicarles que había salido bien. Alice se acercó hacia él y le pidió ver la foto.

—Te propongo algo. Te daré cincuenta dólares si sacas fotos de la fiesta y me las pasas luego — pidió Alice. Ben sonrió mientras Angela y Bella observaban la conversación.

—Lo hago gratis, Alice — se ofreció — puedo llevarte un CD el lunes con todas las fotos ¿Qué dices? — preguntó. Esta sonrió destellando ver sus blancos dientes y sus dos pulgares hacia arriba asintiendo.

Alice y Bella siguieron caminando por la casa buscando a su primo y a Jasper. Encontraron a ambos en la cocina. Emmett estaba hablando – gritando y riendo - con algunos muchachos del equipo de football cuando su expresión cambio al ver a su prima y a su amiga.

—Nada mal para no a ver sido yo quien escogió el disfraz — dijo Alice a Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Bella sonrió y vio como su primo se acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura levantándola por los aires torpemente. El aroma a alcohol bañaba la esencia personal de Emmett quien se veía más feliz de lo normal. Alice se quejó cuando el muchacho hizo lo mismo con ella y luego se acomodó el vestido cuando la soltó.

— ¿Han visto a Rosalie? — gritó. Alice, Jasper y Bella negaron buscándola con su mirada — Chicos — dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de Jasper. Cerró los ojos y suspiro fuerte y exageradamente logrando una pequeña risa de todos — Esta pre-cio-sa — dijo alargando la palabra. Bella tuvo que apoyarse en la mesada mientras los demás buscaban a Rosalie porque había sentido como sus piernas se cansaban. Quiso decirles que aguardasen pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta sin ninguna razón. Su corazón parecía estar latiendo más fuerte gracias a lo alto de la música.

Cerró sus ojos e intento tranquilizar su pecho algo asustada por semejante reacción. Cuando vio que algunos de los muchachos del equipo comenzaron a mirarla salió avergonzada de la cocina buscando a sus amigos y a su primo pero parecía no encontrarlos por ningún lugar y el hecho de que la casa era realmente grande no la ayudaba demasiado. Creyó reconocer a una muchacha rubia quien estaba al lado de otra a la que jamás había visto.

Al comienzo no sabía muy bien de que iba disfrazada la desconocida pero tenía un sostén llenó de brillos color rojo y una pollera de cuero del mismo color. Cuando en su enrulado cabello pelirrojo distinguió unos cuernos rojos supo que iba disfrazada de diablo. Junto a ella se encontraba hablando Tanya Denali, la rubia a la que había reconocido. Sus orejas y su pollera de lunares blanco delataban a simple vista que era Minnie Mouse.

Observó a las dos hablando realmente cerca, como si de secretos se tratase. Pero tampoco las juzgaba, la música era matadora en aquel lugar. Desvió su mirada sintiéndose algo perdida.

La música se escuchaba alta por todos lados y las personas parecían ser infinitas. Las luces comenzaron a marearla por lo que cuando distinguió un sofá se sentó para descansar sus ojos y sus pies. No sabía lo que le ocurría pero su corazón latía realmente fuerte y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. No podía mover la cabeza demasiado rápido porque veía borroso.

Fue aquel momento preciso en el que cerró sus ojos unos segundos, sintió que todo se movía a su alrededor y cuando su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte tuvo que forzarse a ajustar su respiración a los latidos. Comenzó a respirar pesado sin saber porque lo hacía con solo un pensamiento en su mente: _Debía salir de allí adentro. _

Con la respiración agitada se paró justo cuando una pareja se sentó junto a ella. Comenzó a caminar como si la desesperación la acorralara pero nadie parecía notarlo. Había lugares donde tenía que hacerse paso debido a la cantidad de gente haciendo que su respiración se agite más. Cuando cruzó un pasillo algo vacio paró unos segundos cerró sus ojos y su mano fue directamente a su pecho obligándose a calmarse. _Debía calmarme ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía respirar? _

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí — escuchó. Levantó el rostro asustada para encontrar a Edward cerrando una puerta del pasillo mientras la observaba.

Bella no lo contuvo mas. Su respiración volvió a agitarse pesadamente y entre cada sorbo de aire sentía como perdía todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

—Hey, hey… Bella — El rostro de Edward ya no sonreía si no que lucía preocupado. Realmente se veía mal ¿Qué le sucedía? Caminó rápidamente hacia ella y posó sus manos en los hombros de la castaña que respiraba aceleradamente y lloraba. Se inclinó a su altura para observarla a los ojos — Bella ¿Qué sucede? — No le tomó más de cinco segundo darse cuenta lo que le ocurría para saber que debía hacerla salir al jardín.

Una vez allí miró los ojos de esta que todavía estaban llorosos.

—Tranquila… no llores ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó. Bella lo observó al cobrizo queriendo explicarle que realmente no tenía idea pero las palabras no salían y sus rodillas habían comenzado a engañarla haciéndola tambalear. Si no fuese porque Edward la cogió de la cintura evitando que callera esta hubiese golpeado el piso fuertemente. La llevó hacia un banco alejado de todo aquel sonido fuerte y se sentó con ella. Bella secó sus lágrimas, confundida.

—N-no se… yo… — el temblor de su cuerpo no la dejaba hablar con coherencia. Apretaba sus manos en puños sintiendo un hormigueo molesto en ellas —No lo sé… — dijo cerrando sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse — Perdí de vista a los otros… se fueron a buscar a Rosalie…

— ¿Si y luego…?—pidió Edward paciente.

—Yo los quise buscar y la música estaba realmente fuerte, no lo sé… me puse nerviosa — Bella intentó calmar sus piernas que no paraban de moverse con ansiedad. Edward quien tenía la mano aun en la espalda de Bella la movió de arriba hacia abajo sucesivamente intentando calmar a la castaña quien apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y luego apoyó su cara en ambas manos — No sé que fue aquello — dijo mas calmadamente. Luego de unos segundos de silencio mientras Edward pensaba en aquello síntomas, abrió su boca para contestarle.

—Eso fue un ataque de pánico, Bella — le explicó — ¿Es la primera vez que te ocurre? — preguntó Edward inclinándose para estar más cerca de ella. Lo observó y asintió confundida. ¿Ella un ataque de pánico? Jamás había experimentado uno ¿Por qué le había ocurrido en aquel preciso momento? No había tenido uno cuando había visto a su madre muerta ¿Por qué le ocurría en una estúpida fiesta adolescente?

—No tiene sentido, Edward — dijo intentando pensar si alguna vez había sentido algo igual. Edward dejo de acariciar la espalda de la castaña con ternura y apoyó su brazo sobre el respaldo del banco mientras apoya su espalda en el.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Los ataques de pánico suelen aparecer luego de un evento traumático… — Edward no quiso ser demasiado insensible o saltar con un tema delicado en aquel momento pero no veía otra explicación.

No hizo falta que Bella pregunté de que estaba hablando. Había entendido a la perfección de que evento hablaba y le había sorprendido que Edward supiese de aquello, pero teniendo a Alice como hermana ¿debía realmente sorprenderse? Sin embargo ella no creía que fuese por aquello. La muerte de su madre había ocurrido así casi un mes y jamás había tenido un ataque de pánico hasta el momento. Siquiera estaba pensando en su madre. Sin embargo no tenía fuerzas de negarle a Edward y profundizar sus traumas.

—Quédate aquí un segundo — le pidió Edward mientras se paraba — Voy por Alice — Ni bien dijo aquello Bella soltó un gran "no" en sus labios haciendo que Edward la observase confundido.

—No… no quiero asustarla. Tampoco quiero arruinarle la noche — explicó. Edward pensó a quien podía llamar para que se quedase con Bella.

—Bueno, iré por tu primo — Bella asintió y vio como se alejaba hasta que recordó que Emmett estaba ebrio. Edward lo comprobó por sí mismo cuando entró en la casa y Emmett estaba bailando exageradamente con unas muchachas. Se rió de los movimientos de su amigo. No podía llamar a Alice porque Bella no quería y Emmett estaba ebrio pero Edward tampoco podía quedarse con ella.

Mil y una razones demostraban que no era bueno cuidando a las personas y además Bella no se sentiría tan cómoda con alguien como su amiga o su propia familia. Volvió hacia el asintió donde estaba Bella con una cerveza en la mano.

—Emmett no está mucho mejor que tu… — Bella sonrió. Su primo parecía gracioso ebrio. Aunque debía admitir que era un gran impacto. Ver a alguien tan dulce como Emmett a quien recordaba en shorts y remeras de sus comics favoritos de pequeño, estando ebrio. La realidad y el tiempo parecían golpear realmente fuerte — ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó luego de darle un trago a su cerveza. La castaña suspiró más tranquila.

—Estoy mejor — le respondió mirando hacia la casa donde todos parecían estar divirtiéndose.

—Escucha, Bella… no puedo dejarte sola… ¿quieres que te alcance a tu casa? — preguntó. Esta negó.

—No, hoy me quedaba a dormir en su casa, con Alice. De verdad, Edward no te preocupes. Creo que me quedaré aquí hasta que Alice me encuentre y le diré que salí a tomar un poco de aire — No quería decirle a Alice lo que le había sucedido. Podía imaginar miles de conversaciones con ella echándose la culpa por a verla dejado sola y luego reprochándole porque no la había buscado. Tampoco le parecía correcto volver a adentro, sentía un miedo interior de que le volvería a pasar aquella situación que no había sido nada agradable.

Edward no la quería dejar sola pero tampoco quería quedarse con ella. Después de todo, era una fiesta y estaba disfrazado de marinero no de enfermero. Suspiró fuertemente sin ver otra salida. Iba a tener que quedarse con Bella. Podría acompañarla a su casa y quedarse con ella hasta que se quedase dormida en el cuarto de Alice luego volvería… si, tenía tiempo, apenas eran las doce de la madrugada. Bella, por lo contrario, estaba poco dispuesta a irse de la fiesta. Tampoco entendía porque Edward de pronto se preocupaba tanto, esperaba que no fuese por una oportunidad para acostarse con ella.

—Bueno…te puedes ir si quieres — sugirió Bella incomodada por el silencio. Edward tomó otro sorbo de su botella y la observó.

—No sé si debas estar sola — Y aunque no quería quedarse allí ya que no tenía ningún propósito considerando de que no iba a intentar nada con ella luego de lo sucedido. Tampoco quería que se quedara sola afuera.

—Dios, Edward— Bella se paró exasperada — Estoy bien, ve — señaló la fiesta indicándole que se vaya.

—Te ayudo a buscar a Alice y luego te dejo en paz ¿sí? — ofreció. Bella suspiro y aceptó. Le podría decir a Alice que había salido a tomar aire cuando la encuentre. Edward se paró dejando la botella vacía y ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia adentro de la casa. Una ola de lo que pareció ser miedo la volvió azotar.

Aquel sentimiento, el que Edward había descrito como un ataque de pánico, había sido horrible. Jamás se había sentido tan mal como en aquel momento. Ahora que podía pensar con más claridad, había sentido que su corazón saldría de su pecho en aquel momento. Sintió que se ahogaría si no salía de aquella multitud y la desesperación la había hecho entrar en pánico.

Sabía que debía hablar de lo ocurrido con alguien pero estaba segura de que la irían ir al doctor, luego se tendría que hacer muchos análisis hasta que dicten lo obvio: Tenía que ir al psicólogo. Era la mejor manera de controlar la situación, o al menos la normal. Pero se negaba a que alguien comience a cuestionar todos sus sentimientos.

Caminaron en silencio con Edward quien de vez en cuando le abría el paso para que pase y le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Aquella actitud la hacía sentir más nerviosa. Parecía ser más fácil tratarlo con frialdad que tratarlo bien. Y ahora le gustaba un poquito más aquel cobrizo.

—Edward— escucharon ambos un grito femenino. Se trataba de la pelirroja vestida de diablo que venía junto a Tanya detrás de ella. Bella observó como el rostro de Edward la miraba con sorpresa.

—Victoria ¿no estás un poco grande para estas fiestas? — preguntó burlonamente. Victoria Anderson, la muchacha a la que Bella había observado al comienzo de su ataque parecía calzar perfectamente con la descripción de actitud que Alice le había hecho. La pelirroja rió sin tomar ofensa.

—Las fiestas adolescentes son las más escandalosas — se excusó — Aunque, prefiero las universitarias — se encogió de hombros. La vista de Victoria se deslizó lentamente a la figura de Bella quien se encontraba detrás de Edward.

— ¿Muchacha nueva? — le preguntó a Edward. Este rodó los ojos y colocó su mano detrás de la espalda de Bella haciéndola dar unos torpes pasos hacia adelante para colocarla junto a él. Bella sintió la sangre calentando sus mejillas.

—Es Isabella Swan — Victoria la examinó de pies a cabeza como Tanya lo había hecho aquella vez en el estudio.

—Tus niveles de exigencia han realmente bajado — _Ouch… _pensó Bella quien no encontró una sola palabra para defenderse. Odiaba quedarse callada pero tampoco quería andar armando un escándalo.

—Ese no es tu jodido problema — respondió de malas Edward. Y ella se sintió bien al ver a Edward defendiéndola… o defendiéndose… _o lo que sea. _

—Bueno, bueno. No te enojes conmigo, Edward — La mirada de Victoria calmó y apoyó su mano en el pecho del cobrizo — Así que… sigues siendo lindo y fuerte ¿sigues practicando boxeo? — preguntó Victoria con una sonrisa que pareció ser sínica. Bella sintió junto a ella como el muchacho se tenso al mencionar su hobby. Sin saber que pensar sobre aquella reacción desvió la mirada para ver a Tanya quien al contacto entre Victoria y Edward, desvió la mirada con una expresión algo molesta.

Bella se preguntó si se debería al hecho de que Victoria no tenía el mínimo respeto en no flirtear con los ex novios de sus amigas pero tampoco podía encontrar una respuesta a aquella actitud. ¿Seguiría sintiendo algo por Edward? ¿Por qué no la detenía a Victoria?

—Ese tampoco es tu jodido problema — le respondió Edward. Bella sintió como Edward la cogió de la mano y observó curiosa ambas manos entrelazadas para luego ser tironeada al estilo Alice de la situación. Bueno, aquello había sido realmente incomodo. Edward soltó la mano de Bella y esta parada en el medio de la casa levantó la vista para observar al cobrizo quien se encontraba con la expresión más fría que había visto en el hasta el momento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — se sintió obligada a preguntar. Como si Edward se acabase de dar cuenta de donde estaba la observó y luego miró hacia donde estaba Victoria.

—Si… solo necesito salir de aquí — Sin entender la actitud del muchacho lo siguió a donde quiera que se dirigía por el simple hecho de que no podía visualizar a Alice en ningún lugar y porque había visto que Mike Newton estaba cerca de ella. Además, no quería quedarse sola y Edward podría no ser la mejor compañía pero la había ayudado después de todo.

Ambos volvieron a salir al patio trasero y esta vez Edward se sentó en el pasto. Ya no había tanta gente como antes en el patio trasero a excepción de unos muchachos sentados en la mesa de jardín y una pareja en plena sección de besos a unos metros de ellos en el pasto. Abrió los ojos al ver esto y luego los desvió para sentarse junto al cobrizo quien parecía a ver cambiado de actitud realmente rápido.

Ya no parecía ser confiado de sí mismo y aquella sonrisa ladina había desaparecido. Isabella intentó buscar las palabras correctas, pero no sabía que decir. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho Victoria que lo había hecho enfurecer tanto? ¿Había sido el flirteo? No creía que Edward pueda tener semejante reacción ante el simple gesto.

—Entonces… — comenzó a hablar Bella mirando hacia la pareja de en frente — Victoria ¿huh? — fue un intento de sonar casual pero Edward pareció no reaccionar a aquello. En cambio de palabras, simplemente recostó su espalda en el césped con sus manos en la nuca mirando hacia el cielo. No estaba precisamente decorado con estrellas pero se podía ver la gran luna redonda en un costado y luego las nubes tapando algo de aquel manto azul.

—No está precisamente en la lista de personas favoritas — habló de repente. Ella cambió de posición para poder observarlo. Se hubiese acostado en el césped también si su pudor se lo hubiese permitido.

—Se nota… parece tener una reputación aquí— dijo Bella pensando en lo que Alice había dicho.

—Es una zorra… y una jodida arpía— se quejó. Bella volvió a golpearlo en el brazo. Su madre también solía maldecir mucho, no le gustaba. Había palabras más bellas que la que comenzaba con J.

— ¿Qué…? — comenzó a decir confundido ante el golpe y luego comprendió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Volvió a sentarse esta vez más cerca de la castaña — Oh, ya, ya. Lo siento — Bella desvió la mirada evitando aquellas orbes verdes que la habían mirado raro y la hacían sentir nerviosa. El disfrutaba ponerla nerviosa y ella se había dado cuenta. Por otro lado ella era curiosa, tal vez demasiado… ¿Por qué Edward parecía odiar a Victoria?

— ¿Ella… te hizo algo? — preguntó Bella curiosa luego de un momento de silencio. Edward desvió la mirada de donde la tenia posada y miró a Bella con una expresión que no logró comprender.

—Si — Dijo volviendo a desviar la mirada — pero no importa eso —dijo rápidamente restándole importancia — Después de todo, todos parecen tener una historia con Victoria Cameron — Bella comprendió que Edward no quería hablar sobre ello por lo que simplemente se mantuvo callada.

Su mirada se posó sobre una pareja que había salido recientemente al patio trasero. Le costó reconocer que la muchacha vestida de Cleopatra era Rosalie Hale. Se encontraba despampanante con su peluca negra. Su vestido blanco tenía un gran corte en la pierna derecha dejando al descubierto la piel de su pierna esbelta.

Parecía estar discutiendo con un muchacho que luego reconoció como Royce King, se encontraba masajeando su puño izquierdo fulminando a Rosalie con la mirada quien estaba a los gritos agudos y fuertes. Parecían estar armando una gran escena porque la gente de adentro de la casa comenzó a salir y observar. Incluso Edward había detenido su mirada indiferente hacia ellos.

Entre aquella gente Bella reconoció a Alice quien intentaba llegar hacia Rosalie. Edward se paró al igual que ella. Rosalie logró ser empujada por Alice hacia adentro de la casa y mientras algunas personas hablaban con Royce, otras hablaban entre ellas. Edward observó como Victoria quien se encontraba fuera observó a King. El conocía aquella mirada y podía tener una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

No fue hasta que ambos se acercaron a la escena en silencio que observaron al mismo tiempo que Royce King tenía su ojo derecho morado. Al parecer, Edward también había visto a Alice en la multitud porque tomó a Bella del brazo y la atrajo hacia la casa.

—Ven, busquemos a Alice.

Al entrar en la casa por la puerta de la cocina no encontraron a Alice pero a alguien más. Emmett se encontraba sentado en la mesada mientras Tanya Denali ponía hielo en su mano y Jasper observaba a Edward y a Bella venir con una mirada curiosa y confundida.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Bella caminando rápidamente hacia su primo olvidando el hecho de que era Tanya Denali quien estaba ayudando a su primo. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar porque estaba allí.

—El estúpido de Emmett no sabe controlarse — Dijo Jasper mirándolo mal al muchacho disfrazado de Rocky Balboa. Emmett desvió la mirada molesto pero Bella preocupada tomo su rostro preocupada y lo obligo a mirarla con ternura.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Emmett? — preguntó sumamente preocupada. Este cerró los ojos y luego los posó en su prima.

—Ahora no, Bella… ¿sí? — le pidió. Ella soltó su rostro molesta y volvió al lado de Edward. Emmett le agradeció a Tanya con una sonrisa y tomó el hielo por sí mismo. La castaña observó a la rubia quien al captar la mirada de Bella se despidió y se fue hacia afuera pasando entre ella y Edward. Ambos la observaron caminando hacia Victoria quien seguía afuera al lado de Royce King.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos — Le indicó Jasper a Emmett. Observó como Edward comenzó a moverse metiendo su mano en el bolsillo. Sacó una llave suelta y se la dio a Jasper.

—Vayan a mi casa — ofreció. Jasper la tomó y lo observó curioso.

— ¿te quedas? — preguntó. El simplemente la observó a Bella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó intentando buscar algo en los ojos de la castaña quien con un tímido "si" respondió a su pregunta — Si, me quedare un rato mas. Voy con Alice — Bella sintió como Edward acarició el brazo de ella de arriba hacia abajo antes de irse. Fue tan dulce que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y preguntarse porque había hecho eso. Rogó que Emmett y Jasper no se preguntasen lo mismo. Después de todo nadie estaba al tanto de ellos. Bueno, no había un "ellos" pero no estaban al tanto de que siquiera se hablaban.

Jasper ayudó a Emmett a bajar de la encimera quien se soltó bruscamente de su agarre comentando que podía hacerlo solo. Los tres caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de Alice y Edward. Bella no comprendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido pero podía comprender que entre Emmett y Royce King había habido algunos puños, Emmett tenía su puño colorado y sangraba un poco mientras que King había terminado con un ojo morado. Sabía que no debía preguntarle a Emmett que era lo que había pasado pero su curiosidad se lo impedía ¿Por qué Rosalie estaba discutiendo con Royce? ¿Tenía la presencia de Victoria que ver con lo que había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Tanya estaba ayudando a Emmett? Pero había algo más importante en su mente. Incluso si realmente no era tan importante como lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta. El no era así, ella no sabía que el podría comportarse de aquella manera.

_¿Por qué Edward se había preocupado tanto por ella?_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones._**

_**Too much:**** Una cancion de las Spice Girls. Hice a Alice fan de una banda de los 90'. Deal with it, jeje. **_

_**Katy**_** perry:** **_Ya saben, la autora de I kiss a Girl, Roar, California Gurls... todas esas jaja._**

**_Rocky_****_ Balboa:_****_ El disfraz de Emmett se trata del personaje principal de la pelicula Rocky interpretada por Sylvester Stallone quien hace de boxeador._**

_**Ahora si, Hola!**  
_

_**MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**_

_**Gran aclaracion: En este capitulo Bella tiene un ataque de panico. Un ataque de panico (para los que no saben) es un trastorno de ansiedad o periodos en los que uno tiene demasiado miedo. Pueden ser distintos los sintomas. La situacion que hice pasar a Bella fue algo que me pasó a mi realmente en una fiesta. Me pareció interesante hacerlo aqui. **_

_**Para el proximo capitulo va a ver primera persona como narrador! YAY! **_

_**Bueno, nos leemos prontito, si?**_

_**gracias de nuevo.**_

_**PORFIS DEJAME TU REVIEW QUIERO VER LO QUE OPINAS DE ESTE CAP.**_

Kat (que se pronuncia como cat, y eso es algo bueno porque me gustan los gatos)

pd: asi firmo mis examenes.

pd2: mentira jeje


	7. Chapter 7

_**S. Meyer es la dueña de los personajes con nombrecitos conocidos, ya saben ;)**_

_**(lean abajo porfis)**_

* * *

_**7. LA CITA INESPERADA**_

_Emmett POV_

_Tal vez si había tomado demasiado alcohol. Pero ahora la fiesta se veía más divertida por lo que no me importó demasiado._

_—Emmett…Emmett deja de bailar. Debemos buscar a Bella — Alice apareció detrás mío gritando como loca. Detrás de ella, como siempre, estaba Jasper quien parecía estar buscando algo con su mirada alrededor del lugar. La miré molesto._

_— ¿Perdiste a Bella? ¡Alice! — protesté molesto. ¡Enana tonta! Perdió a mi prima en una estúpida fiesta con toda la población adolescente de Forks en ella. Buena suerte intentando encontrarla._

_— ¡Yo no la perdí! Creí que nos estaba siguiendo. Es tu culpa por querer mostrarme a Rosalie ¡Baboso! — protestó. Abrí la boca sorprendido. ¿Me acaba de decir baboso? Que indignación. Admirar a las mujeres no es babear. _

_— ¿pueden dejar de pelear? — pidió Jasper entrando en nuestra pequeña discusión. Lo mire aburrido y comencé a bailar con la música… no lo sé, me gustaba bailar de repente. Comencé a cantar la canción divertido mientras observaba a los otros bailando. Cuando volví mi atención a Alice me estaba mirando con su ceño fruncido y sus pequeños brazos de palito doblados. _

_—Bueeeno… de acuerdo. Nos separamos ¿sí? — Le dije — ustedes obviamente juntos… si no la gente no va a entender el disfraz — Seh, el alcohol me hacia hablar como un tarado. Jasper me observó confundido pero tomó la mano de su novia y se fue en dirección opuesta._

_ Bien, Bella... ¿Dónde podría estar Belly-fofelly? ¿Y de que estaba disfrazada? Era algo así como "Alice in Wonderland"… Era… Piensa, Emmett, piensa… ¡Dorothy, si! Sonreí recordándolo. Okay, entonces debía buscar a una muchacha disfrazada con zapatillas de tacón rojas. _

_ Comencé a caminar por la casa repleta de gente mirando hacia el suelo intentando encontrar zapatillas de tacón rojas. Escuché algunos saludos hacia mi dirección y levanté la mirada un par de veces a las muchachas que me saludaban, porque las mujeres son lindas y si merecían mi atención, sí señor. La gente comenzó a desparecer y no fue hasta que levanté la mirada confundido que note que no me encontraba mas donde se encontraba la gente. Estaba en uno de los pasillos de la gran casa de Rosalie. Había alguna gente yendo y viniendo. Decidí abrir la primera puerta que se encontraba a mi derecha. Era una habitación vacía. La segunda puerta, si, seguro estaría allí. Estaba a la izquierda… ¿o era mi derecha?… mi deresquierza… ¿Qué mierda? La cerré completamente al ver al trió en la cama y abrí la siguiente puerta. _

_Jesús._

_Mierda_

_Joder, no (… menos mal que Bella no leía mi mente.)_

_ Aquel cuarto no era una habitación, era el baño y nada más ni nada menos que Rosalie se encontraba allí. Al verme levantó la cabeza rápidamente limpiando su nariz._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí idiota? — Quise salir, o moverme, o hacer algo estúpido pero algo. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo se quedó allí mirándola. ¿Rosalie estaba…? ¿Ella…? _

_Jesús._

_Mierda._

_Joder… _

_De pronto la puerta se cerró en mi nariz haciendo que dé un paso hacia atrás. ¿Alguna vez vieron a una persona y pensaron "Jesús, es jodidamente perfecta, es un ángel"? Cuando tienes aquella idea sobre una persona, la haz idolatrado tanto que no esperas nada malo de aquella persona. Y cuando… cuando tienes la primera imagen opuesta a todo lo que tú ves en aquella persona tu corazón late demasiado fuerte y sientes un ahogo interior… como si algo dentro tuyo hubiese caído o se hubiese roto…_

_ Mira al suelo y luego sacudí mi cabeza mareándome un poco. Tapé con otras cosas aquello que había visto y seguí abriendo puertas para ver si Bella estaba dentro. No había pasado nada._

_Nada._

_¿Por qué me dolía el pecho?_

_ Al parecer aquella noche no era mi jodida noche porque no paraba de toparme con cosas extrañas y cuando abrí la puerta de la ultima puerta en el pasillo vi a Royce King. El tipo más detestable del mundo. El idiota tenía las manos en alguien que lógicamente no era Rosalie pero Victoria Cameron, ya saben, linda pero perra. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo aquí, pensé que se había mudado a California. Entrecerré los ojos intentando comprender la escena. Es que realmente no era difícil de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo pero mi cabeza simplemente me impedía pensar. Y creo que de nuevo me había quedado allí parado._

_—Sal de aquí, jodido pervertido — gritó Victoria. Abrí los ojos entrando en algo de coherencia. Cerré la puerta rápidamente pensando en lo que había visto. _

_ Esta no era la primera vez que ocurría esto si mal lo recuerdo… y había sido el escándalo más grande de todo Forks… incluso mi madre me comentó que lo hablaban el supermercado. Y aquí estaba ocurriendo de nuevo… y yo lo había visto. _

_Había visto a Royce King metiéndole los cuernos a Rosalie nuevamente…._

_Oh, Dios… esto era bueno… ¿o no?_

_— ¿No te basta con entrar en el baño cuando lo estoy usando si no que también vas a espiar mi habitación? Freak — dijo Rosalie caminando hacia mi notablemente molesta. ¡Rosalie! Mire la puerta de la habitación con los ojos abiertos y luego la observé a ella._

_—No, yo… — Rosalie intentó pasar pero la frené con mis manos sobre sus hombros y ella me empujó rápidamente._

_— ¡No me toques! Quiero pasar a mi habitación. Quítate — intentó moverme pero no lo logró. Que graciosa que era._

_—No creo que debas… porque… ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo? — Intenté tomarla de la cintura para quitarla de allí pero Rosalie fue más rápida_

_— ¡Emmett eres un jodido molesto! — Me evadió logrando abrir la puerta rápidamente… mierda._

_ De espaldas a Rosalie y la puerta abierta, cerré los ojos esperando una reacción pero no llegó y yo me queje internamente porque realmente quería ver como Rosalie le pegaba una patada en las bolas al idiota de King. Volteé para ver porque mi deseo no se había cumplido._

_ Rosalie se encontraba como yo me había encontrado cuando la vi en el baño minutos atrás. Royce King ya no se encontraba arriba de Victoria y esta se estaba abrochando su sostén rojo… caliente… digo, zorra…_

_—No puedo creer lo zorra que eres — dijo Rosalie con sus brazos cruzados. Si quiera se había molestado en mirar a su novio._

_—No cariño… la perra eres tu… — Victoria parecía a verse enojado — Aunque… con esos cuernos, creo que debería darte mi disfraz — contestó Victoria apuntando sus cuernos de diablo. Luego, todo pasó bastante rápido, Rosalie corrió hacia Victoria y se abalanzó hacia ella. Mientras el idiota de King se quedó estático mirando todo aquello decidí correr y coger a Rosalie de la cintura porque, si, de acuerdo las peleas de chicas eran buenas pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esta terminaría mal. Royce King reaccionó y se arrojó a detener a Victoria. _

_ No fue hasta que la dejé en el suelo que noté que Rosalie quien parecía luchar con toda su fuerza para librarse de mi estaba llorando. Y los dolores en el pecho seguían doliendo. Ya no miraba a Victoria, miraba a Royce. Esté soltó a Victoria y se acercó a Rosalie. La cogí del brazo y la coloque detrás de mí. Increíblemente, Rosalie no pareció protestar. Maldito idiota, creía que con ese rostro de lo siento arreglaría todo. Bueno… lo hizo una vez ¿no?_

_—Rose… vamos, no me mires así — le pidió. Luego me observó a mí. Como odio a este tipo — Quítate, Swan — pidió de mala manera. Pff… no con esos modales._

_—Déjala, King — le advertí. Este se rió con sarcasmo en su tono. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio._

_—Es mía, mi novia. Quítate, idiota — Royce King se me acercó y me empujó logrando que Rosalie pegara un salto hacia atrás. No sé qué ocurrió luego. No lo toleré tal vez. Porque debías ser Budah para tolerar a ese imbécil._

_— ¿Si? Deberías a verlo pensado antes de engañarla, imbécil — dije y luego mi puño colisionó en su rostro. Dolió bastante, para ser sincero, dolió como la mierda. Victoria quiso ir a ayudarlo pero este la frenó con la mano y me observó cínicamente._

_— ¿Cuántos campeonatos has ganado, Swan? — preguntó. Una sonrisa realmente fea se posó en su boca — Ninguno ¿verdad? Porque yo he ganado unos cuantos — se abalanzó contra mí tirándome al suelo. Podía escuchar los gritos de las muchachas pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que arruinar ese estúpido rostro a golpes. Jesús, maldito imbécil, lo odiaba tanto. _

_ Sentí unas manos separándome del imbécil. Esta vez eran Rosalie y Victoria quienes nos frenaban. Rosalie intentó ayudar a Royce a pararse ¿Qué mierda? No lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría a la muchacha esa? ¡La acababan de engañar! Royce King gritó un "no" haciendo que Rosalie saltase y cuando quise volver a golpearlo por a verle gritarlo. Victoria me detuvo desde atrás. Podía soltarme pero no quería lastimarla… no soy de tratar a las muchachas con brutalidad, además mis nudillos dolían como la mierda y tenía bastantes nauseas._

_—Esto — dijo señalando el espacio entre ellos — se terminó… hazme el favor y vete a la mierda… y llévate a Swan ¿sí? — No pude ver el rostro de Rosalie cuando Royce King salió de la habitación golpeando mi hombro con el suyo al pasar. Victoria ya no estaba detrás de mí y pude sentir como sus pasos se alejaban por el pasillo._

_ Vi como los brazos de Rosalie se movían a su rostro y segundos después volteó fulminándome con la mirada… ¿a mí? ¿Qué diablos había hecho yo? La había defendido ¿Qué es lo que ocurría con las muchachas? _

_—Eres un maldito idiota… — comenzó — tenias que intervenir en mis asuntos y arruinar todo — ¿Qué?... — ¿No entiendes? No quiero salir contigo. No voy a salir contigo si quiera quiero verte — Mi rostro no podía mostrar más la confusión de mi mente. ¿Es que había estado imaginando a otra Rosalie en mi mente? Porque esta era simplemente una perra, se comportaba como una y era fácil de odiar. ¿Por qué era así conmigo? Si quiera me conocía realmente. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo en hablar conmigo para saber si acaso yo era igual de estúpido que su novio. ¿era Rosalie realmente así?_

_ No entendía, era como si de pronto había dos Rosalie's y era más que obvio que la que se encontraba en mi mente no era real. Y la verdadera era simplemente… no mi Rose._

_ Rosalie pasó a mi lado cuando salió por la puerta y antes de que saliera del pasillo la tomé del brazo. Ella se iba a quejar pero al ver mi rostro abrió sus ojos, parecía tener miedo. Yo mismo me tenía miedo porque sentía como un toque de ira infectaba todo dentro de mi. Era un estúpido, un infantil._

_Estaba enojado._

_No era justo… y dolía._

_—No te voy a molestar mas — Se soltó rápidamente con sus ojos posados en los míos. Ojala no viese que dolía demasiado saber que había roto mi corazón en mil pedazos de mierda. Volteó y salió corriendo, en busca de Royce King, supongo._

_No mas…_

_ El dolor en el pecho molestaba como mil demonios. Pero esta vez ya lo había entendido. Había sido un idiota al enamorarme de una muchacha como Rosalie, era enfermizo y debía terminarlo ya mismo. Por eso, no más. No más Rosalie. Incluso si debía forzarme. _

_Bella POV_

— ¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió? — pregunté intentando saber si eso era todo. Emmett desde el sofá de la casa Cullen asintió. Vaya… no era para nada lo que esperaba.

—No puedo creer que Royce volvió a engañar a Rose con Victoria Cameron — escuché decir a Alice. Cuando la observé estaba negando con su pequeña cabeza como si le costara creerlo. A mí no me costaba a decir verdad. No conocía a Royce y mucho menos a Victoria pero parecían el tipo de personas capaces de hacer semejante cosa.

—Te dije que Rosalie no sabía elegir compañía — dijo Edward quien estaba sentado al lado de su hermana. Suspiró pesadamente como si aquello realmente lo hubiese aburrido y se levantó —Me voy — Nadie dijo nada al respecto y nos mantuvimos en silencio. Cambié el hielo a mi mano izquierda y Emmett lo tomó por si solo.

—Descuida, Bells, yo puedo. Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir también — Antes de levantarse Emmett miró a Alice — ¿crees que me pueda quedar en la habitación de invitados? — ¿Tenían habitación de invitados? Cielos ¿Cuántas habitaciones tenia este lugar? Alice asintió y luego de que le volví a preguntar a Emmett si se encontraba bien se fue.

En cuanto a Jasper, Alice y a mí, Alice dijo que me adelantase por lo que saludé a Jasper y subí las escaleras de la gran casa. Entré a la blanca habitación de Alice y me coloque mi pijama.

Por el momento, Alice no me había preguntado nada sobre donde había estado lo cual me había dejado tiempo para responder diferentes cosas que no sean "con tu hermano", "teniendo un ataque de pánico" o "hablando con Edward, Victoria y Tanya". Me había alegrado que no hubiese estado cuando Edward pasó su mano por mi brazo. Dios, eso hubiese sido demasiado incomodo e imaginaba a Alice soltando a Rosalie y frenando todo el disturbio para preguntarme que es lo que sucedía con su hermano. Sonaba raro pero, me gustaba el hermano de mi mejor amigo… puaj, cliché.

—Tú me debes una explicación, señorita Swan — Volteé mientras hacia una coleta en el cabello y rodando los ojos me dejé caer en la gran cama de Alice, era demasiado cómoda.

—No hay nada que explicar — dije mientras entraba dentro de la cama. Alice frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bella, desapareciste de la fiesta y apareciste antes de irnos… ¡Con Edward! Yo creo que tienes mucho que contar — La voz consiente y responsable me advirtió de hablar con ella sobre mi repentino ataque de pánico de hacia unas horas. Después de todo, Alice se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y si no le contaba a ella… pues dudo que le vaya a contar a otra persona.

—Bien, bien — dije vencida — Tienes razón, siéntate — Alice brincó a la cama haciendo que su vestido de charlestón trinara — Los perdí de vista y cuando los comencé a buscar algo extraño ocurrió… tuve un ataque de pánico, ya sabes, ataques de ansiedad y eso — le expliqué. Alice abrió sus grandes ojos con sorpresa. Apuesto a que tampoco esperaba que aquello ocurriera hoy.

—Oh, Bella… ¡pudo a verte pasado algo! Te pudo a ver bajado la presión, pudiste a verte desmayado y golpeado la cabeza… ¡Podrías estar en coma! — Coloqué mi dedo en los labios indicándole a Alice que bajara la voz con un gran "Shh".

—Lo sé ¿de acuerdo? — Acepté — Aguarda… ¿en coma? Alice no seas exagerada, simplemente me agite — le expliqué. Pero el rostro preocupado de Alice no ceso — de todas formas, como decía, tuve un ataque de pánico y tu hermano resultó encontrarme justo a tiempo. Me llevó afuera y tomamos algo de aire antes de volver a la fiesta para buscarte — Dudé en si decirle a Alice la charla entre Victoria y Edward pero luego pensé en que tal vez ella podía darme alguna pista de porque Edward había reaccionado así.

— ¿solo eso? — preguntó.

—No bueno, luego nos encontramos con Victoria Cameron y Tanya. Edward pareció enojarse con Victoria sobre algo y luego volvimos a afuera. Vimos a Rosalie y a Royce King peleando y entramos a ver qué ocurría. Simplemente eso — Alice parecía pensativa. Sin decir nada se paró de la cama y entró al baño rápidamente para luego salir con un bonito camisón de pijama. Yo también dormiría con camisola si en mi casa hubiese calefacción… bueno, no realmente, me gusta dormir con grandes remeras y shorts de franela.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Victoria a Edward? — preguntó entrando en la cama junto a mí. Intenté recordar exactamente la frase.

—Le preguntó si seguía practicando boxeo — Ahora que lo recordaba había sido una pregunta bastante simple. Podría a verle respondido que si y punto ¿Por qué se había enojado? ¿Por qué demonios seguía pensando en eso? _No maldigas, Bella. _

— ¡Que descaro de su parte! — exclamó Alice. Yo la observé curiosa.

—Es una pregunta bastante normal… es decir, yo no me ofendería si me preguntan si sigo practicando ballet — me encogí de hombros. Escuché a Alice resoplar.

—Tú no eres Edward, Bella. No has estado en todos los sitios que Edward estuvo y no has hecho todo lo que Edward hizo — contestó Alice tranquilamente. La observé confundida con mi seño fruncido. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Si quiera sabía si aquello era considerado algo bueno o algo malo. Me senté observándola.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — pregunté. Ella simplemente sonrió de una punta a otra y apagó la luz de su mesita de noche.

— ¡Hasta mañana, Bells!

A la mañana siguiente me encontré en una punta de la cama mientras las extremidades de Alice ocupaban todo el lugar. Al menos no me había sacado el edredón, ahí sí que estaríamos en problemas. Me senté fregando mis ojos para poder ver con más claridad. Chequeé mi celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje de mi madre y luego, como siempre, recordé que aquello no iba a suceder. Seguía olvidándome, era una pequeña costumbre que tenia. Suspiré y salí de la cama. Alice tenía su baño dentro de su habitación lo cual en estos momentos agradecía. Su baño era realmente grande con muchos espejos. Lo más sorprendente de aquello era la gran tina.

Lavé mis dientes, mi rostro y cepille mi cabello con mis dedos. Aun tenía los bucles de la noche pasada. _La fiesta de Halloween… _Decidí salir de la habitación de mi amiga e ir hacia la cocina, no me iba a servir nada, no era tan confianzuda aun, solo supuse que allí se iba luego de levantarse. La escalera de mármol estaba realmente fría y se podía notar el cambio de clima entre el primer piso y el segundo. Caminé en silencio intentando recordar donde se encontraba la cocina y cuando la encontré quise volver a la habitación de Alice y seguir durmiendo.

—Oh, hola Isabella — saludó Edward levantando la cabeza de sus huevos revueltos. Había sonado normal… ¿verdad? _Si, simple. _

—Buenos días, Edward — respondí Cortez. No sabía que hacer. ¿Sería realmente demasiado confianzuda si caminaba hacia el refrigerador y veía que podía desayunar? No sabía donde estaban los vasos o los platos, o el cereal ¿tendrían cereal? ¿O vasos?... _aguarda ¿Qué? _

—sírvete lo que quieras. Allí están los platos y arriba están los vasos. Hay jugo de naranja natural — Yo abrí los ojos en silencio pensando si Edward leía mentes. Arrastrando mis descalzos pies por el frio piso fui a coger un vaso y plato. Me serví algo de aquel jugo y boul de plástico coloqué algo de yogurt y un poco de frutillas que se encontraban en una bolsa en uno de los cajones del refrigerador… sí, eso ya era demasiada confianza pero Edward me lo había ofrecido.

Me senté junto a el en silencio y comencé a comer mi desayuno. ¿Debía hablar? ¿Ahora me llevaba bien con él? Me quería llevar bien con él. Porque me gustaba cuando me trataba bien. Si… Edward me gustaba, eso era claro pero y ¿ahora qué? El no parecía comportarse como siempre. Ayer no había hecho ningún comentario y hoy me había saludado normalmente. Tal vez había descubierto que no podría acostarse conmigo. Dentro de todo, aquello estaba bien. No tenía porque dejarle acostarse conmigo para que me preste atención. No era una zorra.

— ¿dormiste bien? — pregunté intentando crear una conversación. Eso es, tratarse bien con Edward, podría funcionar.

—Seh — dijo con la boca llena. Yo asentí lentamente. ¿No me preguntaría como había dormido yo? Ay ¿y a mí que me importaba que hiciera eso? Solo esperaba que continuara la conversación. Pero al parecer él no quería hablar.

—Oh dios mío, eso es huevo revuelto — escuchamos detrás nuestro. Emmett corrió hasta el plato de Edward quien frunciendo el seño como un niño pequeño le quitó el plato de la vista.

—Es mío — Rápidamente cogió lo último de huevo revuelto con su tenedor y se lo metió todo en la boca. Emmett lo miró mal y Edward simplemente lo ignoró y se levantó para poner el plato en el lavabo. Emmett abrió el refrigerador como si viviese allí y sacó simplemente una manzana.

Era raro ver a Emmett quien comía todo comer una simple manzana de desayuno. Supongo que era por la dieta que intentaba llevar. Las primeras eliminatorias comenzaban en diciembre y el tío Peter se estaba volviendo loco. Serian en Seattle ya que no muchas personas se inscribirían en Forks y Port Angeles como para hacerles en este último.

— ¿Cómo estas Em? — pregunté. Intenté mirar su mano pero esta estaba tapada por la mesada. Edward se sentó en la mesada con una botella de agua en silencio. Intenté no observar el hecho de que las remeras blancas le quedaban bien… el blanco le sentaba.

—Bien, estoy perfecto, Bells — Algo en su tono me dijo que le molestaba un poco que le pregunte aquello pero no podía evitar sentirme preocupada. Para mi Emmett era como aquella persona que jamás tenía que estar triste, aquella persona por la que harías todo por no verlas mal.

— ¡Bella! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? — Escuché a Alice detrás de mí. Se sentó a mi lado con el ceño fruncido refregando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

—No quería molestarte — le expliqué. Alice quitó su seño fruncido y me sonrió apoyando una mano en mi hombro. Luego caminó hacia el refrigerador y abrió el frízer que me hizo acordar que no sabía siquiera que hora era.

— ¿Por qué están todos desayunando a la una de la tarde? ¿No quieren almorzar? Podría cocinar pizza… o hacer una ensalada, o las dos — ofreció. Pensé con suma exquisitez en una pizza. Definitivamente pizza.

—Ensalada — dijo Emmett haciéndome sentir la muchacha mas gorda de Forks. Me observó y se sentó donde Alice y Edward se habían sentado anteriormente — ¿Crees que puedas alcanzarme al gimnasio hoy a las tres? — preguntó Emmett. Le asentí sin problema ya que hoy debía ir a trabajar.

Luego de que preparó la ensalada – y no la pizza – comimos en un intento de silencio mientras Alice comentaba sobre todos los disfraces que había visto ayer a la noche. Me sorprendía con la tranquilidad que podía hablar sobre el día de Halloween cuando después de todo había sido un gran desastre. Edward y Emmett simplemente comieron en silencio. Emmett con el seño fruncido y Edward como si ni siquiera estuviese escuchando a su hermana. Yo por otro lado al ser su amiga me veía casi obligada a comer en silencio, observándola y asintiendo a cada cosa que ella decía.

Luego de bañarme me recosté en la cama un rato mientras hablábamos con Alice. Solo hicimos charlas vacías comentando sobre lo que había sucedido con Emmett, Rosalie y Royce. Le pregunté cómo se encontraba Rosalie y contestó que actuaba como lo hacía siempre que algo pasaba, superadamente. Me dijo que cuando Emmett, Edward y yo nos fuésemos al gimnasio iría a ver como se encontraba.

Emmett y yo nos montamos en mi Chevrolet media hora después. El intentó poner música pero no lo logro y cuando nos paramos en el único semáforo de Forks golpee dos veces la caja antes de que la radio comenzara a sonar. Quise volver a preguntarle como se encontraba pero me contuve. Ayer no se veía para nada mal y aquello que había contado sobre Rosalie parecía a verlo afectado. ¿Estaría enamorado de Rosalie como para sentirse así de mal?

Con la historia que nos había contado ayer Emmett, tenía un poco mas de desconfianza hacia Rosalie. Me había parecido realmente mala su actitud cuando Emmett lo único que había hecho fue defenderla de Royce.

Cuando llegamos mi primo se fue directo a las duchas a cambiarse con su ropa de repuesto ya que no había traído bolso. Yo saludé a mi padre quien me preguntó cómo había estado ayer y obviamente le mentí diciendo que había estado bien. Luego saludé a la tía Charlotte quien me pidió una foto de mi disfraz en cuanto tenga una. Saludé con mi mano a mi tío Peter quien me sonrió y fui a trabajar al mostrador. Segundos después de aquello apareció Edward con su bolso en la mano. No me saludo, no me guiño el ojo… siquiera me dijo "piernas lindas" como hacia siempre. No sabía si me molestaba o me aliviaba. Por un lado era bueno saber que al parecer ya no intentaba nada conmigo pero por otro lado era demasiado inoportuno el saber que me gustaba y que él había comenzado a ignorarme… porque en cierto modo parecía que me estaba ignorando.

El día parecía ir bastante tranquilo Vi a Royce King entrando con su entrenador y no pude evitar observarlo. Su ojo morado aun delataba la pelea que había tenido ayer anoche con Emmett. Charlie se había ido dejándome un beso en la mejilla y una hora después de aquello Tanya Denali fue quien cruzó las puertas del gimnasio con una mirada perdida, se notaba que jamás había entrado al lugar. Me pregunté si estaría buscando a Edward y algo dentro mío odio aquella idea. Al verme sus ojos parecieron iluminarse y camino hacia aquí.

—Bella, no sabía que trabajabas aquí — dijo normalmente. Sin ningún aire de grandeza o arrogantemente. Se quitó su gorro blanco de lana y sus guantes que hacían juego.

—Sí, bueno, es el gimnasio de mi tío y mi papá — mire hacia la mesada del mostrador mientras respondía lo que para mi parecía ser obvio. Aunque no debía ser tan dura, no tenía porque saber mi árbol genealógico.

—Ah — contestó. Miró hacia dentro del gimnasio como si intentase buscar a alguien y luego volvió a observarme mordiéndose su labio inferior como si estuviese en duda sobre decir algo — ¿tú primo esta aquí? — fue lo que finalmente dijo.

Mi primo…

Emmett.

¿Por qué quería ver a mi primo? ¿Desde cuándo Emmett y Tanya se hablaban? La había visto ayer colocándole hielo en la mano de Emmett pero no pensé que significase que ahora se llevaban bien o que hablaban siquiera. Deduje que lo había hecho por ser gentil… y aquello ya era demasiado pensar.

—Hum… si, huh, está adentro — le indiqué. Tanya me agradeció con una sonrisa y entró en busca de Emmett.

No conocía mucho a Tanya y las únicas palabras que nos habíamos cruzado directamente habían sido no necesariamente lindas. "ojala puedas mantenerte al nivel del resto" recordaba que había dicho. Pero no debía culparla, las bailarinas asustábamos a otra bailarinas todo el tiempo… yo no lo hacía porque era demasiado tímida pero era normal hacerlo. Considerando aquello tampoco tenía porque culparla por querer lucirse en las clases pero me molestaba cuando hacia aquello así que la seguiría culpando.

Luego de aquellas cosas realmente no la conocía, no tenía idea de cómo era. No hablaba mucho con las muchachas de la clase de ballet y solo Rosalie – y Victoria – parecía ser su amiga. Era porrista y había salido con Edward. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Sin embargo siempre estaba aquel presentimiento, no sé si era una buena persona o una mala persona o una persona normal, simplemente no confiaba en ella por el momento.

Oh y ahora parecía hablarse con Emmett. No me molestaba pero ¿Por qué hablaba con él? Volteé e intente buscarlos con la mirada pero no los encontré. Emmett debería estar en la sección de pesas, la única que yo no llegaba a ver desde aquí. Intenté olvidarlo pero Tanya no salió hasta que Emmett decidió irse… con ella. Edward había salido unos minutos antes y se había parado frente al mostrador con el seño fruncido. Le pregunté si necesitaba algo y el simplemente inclinó la cabeza para la derecha mirando hacia adentro del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué rayos hace Tanya aquí con Emmett? — preguntó. Parecía molesto. Esperaba que sea del tipo de molestia que sentía yo y no molestia de ex novio.

—No lo sé — respondí encogiéndome de hombros — Simplemente me preguntó dónde estaba y no se fue desde entonces — comenté todo lo que sabía ¿Por qué le molestaba? No importaba eso, realmente no quería saberlo. Me aliviaba de no ser la única que creía el acontecimiento demasiado raro.

—Jamás se hablaron en su jodida vida — Edward apoyó uno de sus costados en el mostrador lo cual fue fácil pegarle en el hombro por a ver maldecido. El me miro mal.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó molestó.

—No maldigas.

—No molestes — dijo simplemente. Fruncí mi seño, que gruñón. Nuestra atención se desvió a las risas que se acercaban. Tanya y Emmett salían del gimnasio al hall principal. Nos observaron y casi pude imaginar las expresiones que Edward y yo teníamos. Porque estaba seguro que tenia la misma que yo.

—Hey Bells, ya nos vamos — dijo parado.

— ¿"Nos"?... Así como ¿juntos? — preguntó Edward con el seño fruncido. Emmett asintió y Tanya se colocó su gorro blanco y sus guantes.

—Vamos a ir a cenar algo en Betsy's — contestó Tanya con una sonrisa. No comprendía… ¿iban a tener una cita? ¿Iban a salir juntos? ¿Qué? Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí y al verlo pude comprobar aquella misma expresión que había imaginado.

— ¿quieren venir? — preguntó Emmett… ¿y estábamos invitados a ver su cita? ¿A verlos… sonreír… juntos? ¿Tanya y Emmett? ¿Emmett y Tanya? _Okay, ya quedo claro de quienes estamos hablando. _

—No…

—Si — dijo rápidamente Edward. Me observó como si intentase decir algo mas — Bella y yo iremos — No… no iríamos. No quería ver a mi primo flirteando con Tanya. No, gracias.

— ¿Iremos? — pregunté incrédula. Edward apretó sus dientes con molestia.

—Si ¿Qué no hablábamos recién de el hambre que ambos teníamos? — No, no estábamos hablando de… _Ow… _Claro, si. Quería que mienta. Mire a Emmett y a Tanya que nos observaban expectantes.

—Si… muero por una hamburguesa de Betsy's — Cogí mi celular, apreté el botón de apagar en la computadora y salí del mostrador colocándome junto a Edward. Aun no comprendía porque Edward quería que vayamos pero acepté de todos modos por el simple hecho de ser Bella y no pensar en las cosas.

—Vamos— Emmett y Tanya caminaron delante nuestro sin siquiera prestar atención mientras escuchaba a mi primo contar otro chiste tonto y a Tanya reír. Cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta tiré a Edward del brazo y me observó como si hubiese hecho algo malo — ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — pregunté confundida con mis ojos entrecerrados de desconfianza. El miró hacia la puerta y se soltó de un tirón.

—Te explicó en el auto — contestó. Intenté explicarle que iría en mi camioneta pero me volvió a mirar mal por lo que tuve que dejar mi camioneta frente al gimnasio sin saber cómo haría para ir a buscarla mañana. El auto de Edward era bastante bonito, cómodo y olía bien… olía a él en realidad, como si tuviese su aroma impregnado en los asientos de cuero. Comenzó a seguir a Tanya y a Emmett quienes iban en el auto de Tanya.

Esperé a que me explicara pero simplemente no lo hizo por lo que aclaré mi voz.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué vamos a cenar con Emmett y Tanya? — pregunté.

— ¿no tienes hambre de hamburguesas? — preguntó observándome apenas unos segundos antes de volver la vista a la calle. Lo mire mal.

—No, tengo ganas de saber porque me hiciste venir aquí — pedí con tono serio. No quería saber que era lo que sucedía con Emmett y Tanya Denali ni tampoco quería ser parte de esta escena de celos que Edward parecía presentar. Porque era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

—Solo vamos a cenar con ellos, Bella. Quiero saber porque Tanya esta interesada en Emmett tan de repente — ¿Y que tenía que ver yo en aquello? Pues no sé. Me crucé de brazos algo enojada. Podría a ver venido solo sin mi — Mira, luego de cenar te traeré a el gimnasio para que puedas irte en tu camioneta —ofreció. Tampoco es que podía acceder a aquello porque ya estaba en el auto con el yendo a Betsy's porque Edward estaba curioso.

—Podrías a verlo hecho solo — comenté mirando hacia la ventana. Edward resopló.

—Seh, claro. Yo no soy tercera rueda de nadie — _Otra vez _el orgullo_. _Rodé los ojos y continuamos el camino en silencio. Quise encender la radio pero cuando me decidí ya habíamos llegado.

Betsy's era un restaurante de comida rápida aquí en Forks. Solía ir con mi padre durante las vacaciones y sus hamburguesas eran exquisitas. Era la primera vez que venía desde que me había mudado y aquello era algo bueno, salvo el hecho de que venía a evitar que Edward no sea tercera rueda en la supuesta cita de mi primo con Tanya Denali… ¿pero a quien le importaba? _Oh cierto, a mi._

Salimos y entramos los cuatro juntos. Nos sentamos en un box y Emmett y Tanya comenzaron de nuevo a hablar sobre lo que podían ordenar y de las veces que habían venido aquí, simplemente extraño.

La cena en si fue extraña. Edward y yo estuvimos la mayoría del tiempo callados, salvo cuando el comenzaba a robarme mis papas fritas del plato y yo comenzaba a pegarle en la mano para que dejase de hacerlo y comenzábamos a pelear por las papas… la cuales eran mías. Tanya se reía mucho y Emmett parecía divertirse con aquel hecho. Luego estaban las miradas extrañas que Edward y yo poníamos y las miradas indiscretas y molestas que este parecía ponerle a Tanya la cual parecía a ver olvidado el hecho de alguna vez había salido con Edward Cullen. Emmett también parecía hacer esto último.

Aquello fue lo más extraño, y lo que pase todo el tiempo de la velada pensando. Pensé que Emmett sería un buen amigo y le preguntaría a Edward si le molestaba que salga con Tanya. Es verdad que no habían dicho que era una cita pero, vamos, era obvio. Era evidente que a Edward le molestaba y no podía evitar molestarme por ello.

_Narrador POV._

Emmett había querido pagar la cuenta solo, tal vez una demostración ante Tanya, había pensado Bella. Edward por otro lado había rápidamente colocado la mitad del precio en la mesa sin advertirle por lo que Emmett puso la mitad y a continuación todos se pararon y dirigieron a la puerta.

La despedida había estado llena de un aire incomodo. Bella no sabía cómo saludar a Tanya pero esta parecía sacarle la duda cuando se acercó y deposito un beso en su mejilla como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Emmett saludó a Bella con otro beso en la mejilla y una mano en su espalda. Luego palmeó la espalda de Edward y Tanya simplemente le dedico un "Adiós, Edward" que dejó a Edward con el seño fruncido.

_—_Estas celoso — acusó Bella una vez dentro del auto. Edward debió quitar la mirada de la calle para observar a Bella con el seño fruncido. No, claro que no. El no estaba celoso. Simplemente no comprendía porque Tanya quería salir con Emmett y viceversa… era solo eso _¿verdad? _

—Yo no estoy celoso — respondió con su seño aun fruncido — Yo no nunca me pongo celoso — Respondió orgulloso. Bella lo observó con una ceja enarcada y una mirada de incredulidad.

—Edward no hay nada malo en admitir que este celoso de que Emmett haya salido con Tanya, es más, es perfectamente entendible que sigas sintiendo algo por…

—Bella, deja de hablar estupideces — le interrumpió de malas — yo no estoy celoso. Es solo que si Tanya comienza a salir con Emmett no tendré con quien tener sexo casual, solo eso — _De acuerdo, no necesitaba saber aquello, definitivamente no lo necesitaba _pensó Bella quien colocó una expresión de asco frente a lo que él había dicho.

—Eres realmente grosero, Edward— se quejó Bella. Edward rodó los ojos pero una sonrisa se colocó en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿No querrías tener sexo casual conmigo no? — preguntó. Bella frunció el seño indignada ante la pregunta de Edward y le pegó un puñetazo chico en el brazo derecho. Incluso si había sido una broma le había parecido un comentario idiota. Edward soltó una carcajada y continuaron el camino en silencio como en la ida.

Esta vez, Bella encendió la radio a diferencia de la ida hacia Betsy's. La radio estaba pasando hits de los noventa y cuando la guitarra comenzó a sonar Edward pareció reconocerla. Comenzó a tararear la canción para la sorpresa de Bella y mientras _"Please Forgive Me" _comenzó a inundar la atmosfera, Bella sintió la necesidad de disfrutar la comodidad del auto y el hecho de que Edward tarareaba una linda canción. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y se olvido de todo por unos segundos.

Bella no estaba demasiado interesada en el rock clásico. Su madre solía amarlo y de vez en cuando ponía algunas canciones en alto cuando iba a bañarse, solo por aquella razón Bella sabia algunos temas famosos de _Guns n' Roses _o _Aerosmith _pero luego no tenía idea de otros temas, como el que estaban pasando en la radio en aquel momento. Pero podía admitir que le gustaba, le gustaba la canción y la atmosfera que provocaba.

Edward, por lo contrario, había crecido escuchando rock clásico. Su padre podría parecer un señor de respeto y autoridad pero la verdad es que Carlisle había incluso conquistado a Esme con canciones de rock y al parecer había pasado sus mismos dotes a Edward quien conocía la buena música.

Bella se despidió de Edward con una sonrisa amable y el la saludó diciéndole que la vería el lunes. Algo a lo que Bella había comenzado a esperar con ansias.

* * *

**_Queria que leyeran aqui para poder disculparme por a ver tardado y desearle felices fiestas aunque ya fueron hace como dos semanas jejeje._**

**_Ssaben que Navidad y año nuevos son los peores amigos de los compromisos online (subir otro cap) ya que si no es tu madre pidiendote que no te olvides la carne en la heladera, es tu hermana pidiendote un consejo sobre que ponerse en navidad. Y cuando menos lo piensas ya es enero y te estas yendo una semana de vacaciones con tu mejor amiga, creanme, sucede._**

**_En fin, volví y con un nuevo cap que espero que les haya gustado._**

**_ACLARACIONES._**

**_Guns n' Roses: Banda de rock_**

**_Aerosmith: Banda de rock_**

**_"Please forgive me": La cancion de la radio cuando Edward y Bella vuelven de la cita incomoda. Su autor es Bryan Adams y pertenece al genero de rock clasico (yeaaahhh buddy rock n' rollllll) Escuchenla es un lento muuuy lindo._**

**_¿QUE OPINAS DE ESTE CAP? PORFIS DEJAME TU REVIEW, QUIERO SABER LO QUE PIENSAS (TE LO RESPONDERE, PROMETO)_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW?_**

Nos leemos prontito

Kat (que es como escribir cat pero mal)


End file.
